KOKOROGAWARI Change of heart
by Batusawa
Summary: A Shoujo manga type. It's about a girl who turned emotionless after being heartbroken. Then when she again met that guy who broke her heart a few years later, he progressively falls in love with her. To find out more, read it :
1. Intro

_A little introduction about the characters and a few highlights on the story... :)_

* * *

**Kira Fukushima** (formerly Yuriko Hatsutori)

Used to be a crybaby, clumsy and an unattractive girl because of her glasses, freckles and super thick hair braided in two sides, that is why she was called the "four-eyed-freckled girl." She fell in love with Juno Matsunada since the seventh grade because she always see him at the train station everyday and came to admire him from afar. When the day came that she confessed to Juno, she was terribly rejected and was called "ugly" by him. After her parents had a big fight and finally divorced, they left her all alone which caused her to be in a coma due to depression. She was founded and adopted by the Fukushima couple who bore no child of their own. She was taken to California and when she returned to Japan after a few years, she totally changed. Not only she became beautiful, her attitude was completely different. She became an emotionless ice-queen who swears a lot. She is more athletic and braver than before. Also, she protects those who are abused (especially women and children) using her martial arts skills. She doesn't want anybody's company. She kept her real identity a secret because of the embarrassment of her rejection and her broken family in the past.

**Juno Matsunada**

The hottest and most popular guy at school, a player, athletic, and loves to sing, cook, and play his guitar. His signature facial feature is his cute mole under his left eye. Very reluctant in expressing sweetness and love. He believes that he belongs to every woman, and has no steadiness when it comes to relationships. He used to be a spoiled brat and totally embarrasses anyone who confesses to him who's not his type. The youngest son of a very rich business tycoon and has two brothers and a big sister (eldest). In the past, he rejected Yuriko's confession and after finding out that Kira and the girl whom he harshly rejected is the same person, he felt guilty for the way she is behaving now. Though he hates Kira and they often bicker and fight, he progressively fell in love with her. And unexpectedly, he helps Kira whenever she's in a tight spot which he doesn't seem to understand why.

**Chiharu Yamagata**

Kira's companion, a very chipper person. Although Kira doesn't treat her as a best friend and is irritated when she clings to her, she still tries her best to get along with Kira. She also used to be Yuriko's best friend since Elementary till Junior high. Later, she also found out that Kira is Yuriko after some thorough investigation but she still accepted how she is now and promised to always be there for her and that she'll make her smile again. A very faithful and loyal friend indeed.

**Ranmaru Yoshida**

He's a flirt. He was classmates with Kira and Chiharu before. He blackmailed Kira into going out with him and being his girlfriend by saying that he'll expose her biggest secret. But truth is he liked Kira even when she was still Yuriko. This fact made Juno guilty and a bit jealous. He is Kira's first kiss during Junior high.

**Arima Kurosawa**

The second-banana in class when it comes to academics. A sworn rival of Kira as first place. He is calm, gentle and cool. He wears glasses and well kept hair and is often seen reading books. He understands Kira's way of thinking so he sticks by her side but for investigating purposes only.

**Haruna Oshiro**

Juno's fiancée. Of all the bride candidates, she was chosen as the best by Juno's father. She came from a well-respected family. Very lady-like and vulnerable on the outside but she really likes to see men wrapped around her fingers and following her every whim. Pretends to be nice to Kira, but in reality, she despises someone like Kira who has as much fan boys as her, or maybe more.

**Uoko, Tamako, Kanako**

The triplets who were the founder of Juno's fan club. They crush anybody who confesses to Juno whom they think might be out of his league. They bully Kira and Chiharu all the time but always loses whenever Kira humiliates them with her smart mouth.

**Mr. and Mrs. Fukushima**

Kira's fun-loving adoptive parents. They kept teaching Kira to smile but she always refuses thinking that they look like a bunch of clowns whenever they attempt to make her laugh. They may look unserious and irresponsible parents (because they eloped and got married at young age which was against their parents' approval), but they love Kira very much and always look out for her.


	2. 1st Chapter

_The first chapter... Hope you'll support me in making this one... SORRY if there will be a lot of swearing in the story but, that's the way I imagined their characteristics are. I promise to keep it good till the end. TITLE: "**Poker-faced girl**"_

_

* * *

_

"Matsunada-kun... I really like you... so much! Would you go out with me?" A girl with braided hair and thick glasses confessed her unrequited love for Juno. "What? You? Ha! NO way. I don't date **UGLY** girls... " He harshly refused. The words **UGLY** kept echoing in his ears...

"_Matsunada_! Where'd that tiny brain of yours flew off to again? Always sleeping in my class!" The professor yelled. Juno was dumbfounded and yelled, "Uglyyy!" as he woke up from that dream and was unknowingly poiting at the teacher. The whole class broke into a loud laugh. "I'll see you at the principal's office later Matsunada!" The teacher's nose was flaring. "But, I was just dreaming... I wasn't referring to you!" Juno reasoned out. "No buts! You've been always snoozing in my class, so you deserved the punishment!" The teacher won't listen.

Next class, the teacher was nicer than the last one. He introduced a new student. "Class, we have a new student... She's a bit late because she hasn't adjusted well in her new environment. Must be jet-lag! Haha. Since she came all the way from California." After the word, a girl entered the room. She was beautiful indeed, so the guys followed her every movement. "Nice to meet you... I'm Kira Fukushima." She quickly spoke with no excitement whatsoever. "Ok! Uhm, Is there anything Fukushima-san wants to add up? Maybe your likes, hobbies? etc?" The teacher encouraged her to say a lot more about her. "Emotions are for stupid people..." She stated vaguely then walked away to find her seat.

"Ooohh... I see. Your seat is beside that guy over there." He pointed to the table near Juno. So the guys were like, "_Oh no! Not Juno again? Why does it always have to be him to get such gorgeous chicks?_" As she placed herself confidently at the chair, Juno introduced himself, "Hey! I'm Matsunada Juno. don't worry, I'll take care of you as you stay here at our school." He reassured, feeling a little too high of himself that she'll easily fall for him. Kira already knows what he's trying to do so she answered back, "I don't like _D*ckheads_..." She coldly stated without any expression. Guys triumphantly cried for joy thinking that they might have aslight chance. Juno, of course couldn't stand such insults but just kept quite. "_What's up with this b*tch? No girl can resist me before..._" He asked himself.

After class, some guys congratulated Juno, "Hey dude! that was awesome! You just woke up everybody from that boring class!" They gave him a pat on the back, and some wrapped their arms around his shoulders. "You're like the _King of Detention_!" Another complimented but sounded more like an insult to him. "Why so sleepy since the last few weeks? Don't tell me you've been up all night with your girlfriends doing '**H**' stuffs!" (**h=hentai**). They teased and imitated a stupid love scene acted by two of the guys, "But looks to me like you're going to have another girl! That Fukushima-san sure is a good catch!" , "Aw shut up! I don't need this crap right now!" He drove them away. "Something tells me he's in bad mood..." , "You think?" They were left there like trash.

P.E. came. Guys were having fun in shooting a few baskets and the girls were playing various sports, such as volleyball, tennis and soccer. Suddenly, everyone started crowding in one place. "Hey? What's with the commotion?" Juno asked some students. "It's the new girl! She's fantastic!" They altogether exclaimed. He made his way through the crowd and saw that Kira was excellent in playing volleyball! Good speed, nice reflexes. "Not only volleyball! We also saw her do a lot of other sport! She's amazing!" It came from the mouth of another student. Juno left and grumbled, "_Well, who cares if she's good at sports? She's friggin' annoying!_"

When Juno left, three girls showed up in the middle of the game and grasp the ball. "Mind if we stop this game?" The girl at the center said with an angry stare. "Let us introduce ourselves, I am **Kanako**, at my left is** Uoko**, and at my right is** Tamako**. We are the **_Iwamoto_ _triplets_** and founders of Matsunada-kun's fan club!" They simultaneously announced. "And so?..." Kira was wearing her poker-face on. "We heard from the other members in your class that you've insulted our Juno-sama! And anyone who does such despicable things must pay the right price!" They threatened. A girl who came pushing through the crowd intervened the intense conversation.

"You girls just give it up! We've had enough of your tiring introductions over and over again! Stop bullying other girls and get a life!" It was _**Chiharu Yamagata**_, the only one who stands up to the trio. "Yeah right! You and what army will stop us?" Uoko hissed. Kira took a step forward and shielded Chiharu then whispered to her but not facing her, "_I can handle this by myself..._" She coldly spoke. "And what are you gonna do if I didn't stop insulting your precious Juno-sama?" She gave a scary stare. "Things beyond your imagination! We'll completely destroy you!" Tamako yelled. "Like how? Destroy my desk? Hide my stuff? And some other low life bullying schemes. This girl here is right... You three demeaning scums definitely need to get a life..." She revealed her back-fighting weapon, her smart, trashing mouth. The people around went... "_OOohhh... Trio got trashed real good!_" , "Ggrrr... We will settle the score next time!" Kanako gave her last words then they left and got rained on their parade.

After school, Kira was changing shoes near the shoe rack. Chiharu appeared in a flash. "That smart talk of yours was really something! You crushed those girls! Very mean! But in a good way!" She praised. Kira gave no response and just kept putting on her shoes. "I know! From now on, since you stood up to those three, we should stick together! We'll make a perfect team! You and me, fighting side by side against the triplets!" Chiharu shared her idea. "I can do well alone..." She said but Chiharu won't give up. "Since you didn't say '**no**' I guess... I'm still with you! Yay!" She followed her around like a puppy. Juno, on the other hand, watch them leave the school and swore, "_I won't rest until I get some scoop about you Fukushima Kira, and I'll make sure that you'll eat your words..._"

To be continued... ^_^


	3. 2nd Chapter

_ Here's my part 2... TITLE: "**Four-eyed-freckled girl's secret**"_

* * *

_"You stupid girl! How many times do I have to tell you don't forget to put it in a glass!" Her father drunkenly yelled, and then he threw the bottle at her. It hit her real hard on the forehead and she started bleeding. Her mother, instead of protecting her, added up to her head-aches. "Will you stop lying there feeling sorry for yourself! Get up and clean the mess right now!" Mother pulled her hair and threw the broom at her. She didn't respond and it made her mother angrier. She dragged Yuriko into the basement and locked her there. "And stay there, until you learn to obey my orders!" Mother screamed and banged the door shut. She wept herself to sleep and laid on the dark and cold floor._

*_**End of nightmare**_*

She was panting and was covered in cold sweats as she woke up from her nightmare "D*mn! Why did I dream of that horrible event again?" She calmed herself down because she might end up in a coma again. She saw the clock and it was time to get up and prepare for school. She rode the train to school, then walked a short distance. Without her knowledge, she was being spied by someone. The stranger, took a picture and went ahead.

At school, she quietly took her seat beside Juno. He couldn't get a glimpse of her, thinking that he might start up a fight with her. During break, the students were taking their snacks and some were playing sports, some were flirting, others are with their girlfriends and boyfriends having a good time. Kira was staying under the Wisteria tree, yawning all the time. Chiharu came and accompanied her. "I know I'd find you here! This is the most peaceful place there is in the whole campus!" She informed. Kira opened one eye and looked at Chiharu, then shut it close and went back to her nap. Chiharu let out a huge sigh and sat beside her.

Meanwhile, Juno was waiting for someone at the school gates. It was the same guy who took a picture of Kira. "What took you so long? So have you derived those informations I asked you to?" Juno quietly asked. "Yes young master! And it's a juicy one!" They sat at the benches as the detective discussed everything. "Do you, by any chance, recognize this girl?" The detective showed a picture of Yuriko. "I guess I remember her. That girl who confessed to me a long time ago... What are you trying to point out here?" Juno was curious. "From the acquired facts, this girl and that Kira is the same person. She moved to California two years ago and was adopted by the Fukushimas, so the girl changed her name from Yuriko to Kira." Juno was stupefied and thought to himself, "_There's no way Yuriko and Kira are one. They're too different_."

All this time, he did nothing but observe Kira's actions. For all he know, Yuriko was a clumsy, shy type. Yuriko was also wearing glasses, has lots of freckles and thick braided hair. Still in a lot of thinking, as he passed the hallway, he saw lots of guys gathering at a certain place. They were sight-seeing at the school garden through one of the windows. One exclaimed, "That Kira really is my type! Not only is she good in sports, she also knows martial arts!" Another one replied, "Give it up! You are so beneath her. She got into the martial arts club easily coz she's already a black belter!" Juno was bewildered at what he heard and pushed the boys aside to get out of the window. The others tried to get a good view on what's about to happen. They thought that Juno was gonna ask her out.

"Fukushima! I Matsunada Juno, challenge you in a karate match!" He openly declared infront of everybody. Kira yawned and walked away while complaining, saying "_Sooo noisy..._" Chiharu followed her lead as she went away. "Halt! Don't be too confident of yourself. I already know what you're hiding! And I might as well reveal it to everybody if you don't accept my challenge!" He dared. Kira did stop and faced him. "It's no use, I tell you. You will just walk away from the match with shattered dreams..." She coldly said. "Bring it! I'll be waiting for you at the dojo, Fukushima, _or should I say Hatsutori?_" He grinned and walked past her. It's a good thing he only whispered the last part to Kira. Her eyes widened as he mentioned her former surname.

Chiharu was feeling nervous about today's challenge. "You don't have to do this Kira-chan! It won't prove anything. You might get hurt! I won't allow it!" She kept convincing her by shaking her hands and blocked the doorway while Kira was wearing her karate gi. "Don't worry about me. It will all be over in a flash." She assured. Chiharu gave up and succumb to her wishes. She helped Kira tie her hair. Kira put the finishing touches, her black belt. She exited the dressing room majestically like a real hero. Juno, who was impatiently waiting in the arena said to his friends, "_This fight is only to settle yesterday's mortification and to prove myself as a man... nothing else._" But they were not convinced and sensed that there was something he want more than that.

And the battle, they began. Juno launched the first attack, a high-kick. Kira easily dodged it with her right arm. As a counter attack, she took hold of that leg and used it as an opening to slam him down the ground. After all of Juno's attempt to hit her, he miserably failed. She was just dodging every move he makes. He even tried to trap her with his hard grip but she escaped all of it. Now that he's tired. Kira made her move and gave him the last blow, her signature move, the **flying kick**. It was like she flew in midair and strike him from above. At last! The match was over and it was decided that Kira was the winner, obviously.

He was catching up to his breath and was lying on the mat. "_No way! Is this reality? I lost to that girl!_" He doesn't want to accept the truth. When he stood up to his feet with the help of his friends, he pushed them aside and they let him do what he wants to give him space. He stayed at the dojo training himself to the limit. He kicked, punched, yelled. He was frustrated. When he returned to his senses, he came to a realization that it was way past dismissal time. He packed his things and went home.

On his way home, he saw one of his many girlfriends being molested by gangsters. He thought that this is a good opportunity to vent out his anger, so he marched to where they are. The girl ran helplessly to him and he hid her behind his back. But before he could even get a single punch, someone showed up at the wrong time and place. A _**skinny someone**_ wearing a cap and baggy clothes. He took the gang out with some good techniques. He has advanced skills than any common street fighter. The last guy standing begged for mercy, "Please! I've had enough! I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt me!" , "Too late..." The stranger said and to add the finishing touches he used the **flying kick** technique and showed no sympathy.

"_What an awesome dude! But somehow, that move reminds me of a certain **SOMEONE** who's a pain in the a*s._" Juno uttered to himself. When the guy glanced at his direction, he got a good look of his face and it was Kira. He was shocked. They stared at each other and it lasted a whole minute. She pointed at the girl and said, "Take her home and let her rest..." Juno looked at his girlfriend and she was unconscious, mustv'e fainted during the fight. He turned his attention to the girl and kindly woke her up, but when he looked back, Kira mysteriously disappeared from his sight. "_Freaky woman... what's the deal with her?_" He whispered.

To be continued ^_^


	4. 3rd Chapter

_TITLE: "**Nothing But Net!**"_

* * *

Yesterday's fight was the worst for Juno. He just lost to a girl. And as a man, his ego couldn't take such chagrin. "_I'm not satisfied! I must have my rematch! This time, it won't be karate... Some other sport maybe..._" Juno was in deep thought as he was lying on the rooftop, while staring at the blue sky. After his short rest, he went down the emergency stairs and was going back to class. At the narrow hallway, a group of students from the journalism club and photography club, were carrying a megaphone and made their announcement. Juno went to have a look himself along with the other students.

And it was made known in public by the Presidents of both clubs, "Whoever gets to make Kira, the stone-faced girl, smile or laugh, gets a free trip to_** Hawaii**_. But remember to keep this little secret from her, or else she'd be hard to crack!" Of course the offer attracted a lot of students to participate. "I'd surely be the one to win this silly competition!" Juno stated with ease. "But dude... Surely you can afford that trip... I mean, to you it's only worth like a cent." Said by one of his classmates. "I'd go for the free trip, because if not, I'd be using my old man's cash and judging from his many connections, he'll find out for sure whether I'm fooling around with girls!" Juno thought that this is also a good opportunity to get the free trip and at the same time, remove the speck of shame from his good reputation.

Chiharu who recently heard the announcement reported to Kira immediately. "Kira-chan! Have you heard the latest issue yet? There'd be a contest, and it's aim is to make you smile! The prize would be a trip to Hawaii!" She waved her arms up and down. Kira removed the manga from her face and sat back up. "All their effort would just go to waste..." She calmly said as she stood up and proceed back inside the school, and Chiharu went after her. And the competitors equipped themselves with all the necessary items that was part of their plan.

At class, the teachers had a sudden meeting so it was free period for the students. Juno was in his seat quietly drafting his plans. A group of guys came near Kira and they threw pie at each other's faces and as their big finish, they climb up the table and made a formation and went "**TADAA!**" Kira yawned a lot of times as she raised her feet on her desk and placed her two hands behind her head, like a slacker. Another performance from another group of guys was seen. They presented a sing and dance number. To Kira and the others as well, they looked like a bunch of clowns. "What's with that crappy show? What a bunch of buffoons..." She heartlessly commented. The guys walked away in shame.

After dozens of guys made their move, they all gave in. Now it's up to the girls to show off what they can do. The girls competed by giving her their home-made _**bentous**_ (lunch boxes) thinking that good food is the way to a girl's heart. "Kira-kira-chan! Try my bentou and tell me what you think of it!", "No try mine! It's better than the rest." They fought over her and Chiharu who was eyeing from afar shook her head, "_They won't stand a chance._" she thought. Whoever made Kira smile with the most delicious meal wins. She tried them all. They gasped to see how she devoured it all. "Where does she put it all?", they altogether wondered. When she finished, She stood up from her seat and left with her remarks, "It was all good... I'm full... see yah..." She even gave them a thumbs up and walked away. "**Unbelievable**!"... They cried out.

The trio were waiting for her outside. "Found you at last Poker-face! We have to show you something." Tamako ceased her from leaving and enact a puppet show. It was amazing how they found out that she has a thing for sea creatures, especially dolphins. Kira's eyes grew large as she saw the handmade puppets and came closer. Thinking that she's enjoying, the three smirked and winked at each other. Kira took hold of the **octopus** puppet and attentively examined it. "This looks like... **Tamako**... and this is** Uoko**, and the other one is **Kanako**...I only like this one." she bluntly said as she also examined the **crab** and **sea horse** puppets and snatched the dolphin all to herself. The atmosphere around the three changed. And they emitted ghostly auras and left with rage. Chiharu just watched there and giggled, "Good one Kira-chan! haha... You crack me up...", "But they really do look like it..." She stick to her belief.

Everyone gave up their dreams of ever going to Hawaii and feel the heat of the sun and the smell of the fresh sea air. Except for the ever determined Juno who didn't lose heart. He searched for her, and found her in the emergency staircase playing some sort of stuffed toy. For some reason, this made him blush, "_I never thought that she'd be this sort of girl who likes dolls..._" He covered his beet red face with his right hand. She directly looked at him, "Do you mind?... I was having my alone time, and you just ruined it... dumb*ss." Said her. "Why you little... At least I'm not some introverted psycho who plays with a stupid stuffed dolphin!" She was silent and lowered her head with a dark expression. "Sorry about that...anyway, I'm here to declare war. Five sports, I'll try to beat you. And If I win, you'll have to smile, and also take back the unpleasant things you said about me." He proudly expressed in words. "I would never forgive anyone...who insults dolphins in my presence... But you might as well give up on your futile efforts... You'll be sorry..." , "Come and get me! I won't go easy on you just coz you're a girl. You'll be kissing my *ss later!" , "Don't say I didn't give you fair warning... So the deal is even if you win **just one** sport, that'll do..." She scornfully warned.

It was an exciting event for the students to see two skilled sportsman have a match, again. They played one-on-one. First was soccer, he lost by five points because his attention was captured by cheerleaders wearing mini skirts and seemingly belly buttons. Second was volleyball and he lost by two points, since most of his hits are too hard and they all went outside the field. Third was swimming and he lost because Kira is an expert swimmer and he couldn't hold on to his breath under water as long as her. Fourth was a running race, and he lost because of his huge trip which took a lot of his time. He was in the verge of giving up, and relied on the last sport which is his expertise... **Basketball**. The overall mood was intense. Juno was pretty serious about this one.

"Listen up, all you need to do is shoot **only one** basket, if you fail, you'll admit your defeat." He pointed at her, "_**Nothing but net...**_" She sneered. As the referee threw the ball in the air, the game began for real. Kira captured the ball. She ran away from Juno by dribbling. She has lightning reflexes and it was hard for him to follow. But he had a few tricks up his sleeve. She was near the basket, but he cornered her. She decided on a _three-point shot manuevre_. She leaped as high as she can and aimed for the basket. She threw it with all her might. The crowd went crazy as they followed the ball's trajectory motion. They thought it was gonna make it, but **ALAS**! Juno dodged it away with just one swing of his hand. Her eyes widened with disappointment.

Juno landed on the ground with a smug look on his face. "And Matsunada wins!" The referee proclaimed. "Don't underestimate me..." He said. "Now that you lost, you have to submit to my commands. First, I want you to smile." Chiharu ran to where Kira was and begged Juno, "Please... let's just forget about the prize and think about Kira-chans feelings." , "I don't give a d*mn about her feelings coz she doesn't have any." He pulled Kira's face forcing her to smile, and he freaked out with the results, and it made her look uglier and fake. She smacked his hand away. "F*ck off *sshole!" She chest passed the ball roughly and left with her last sentence, "You can't make me do something I'm not willing to do. You will only be more disappointed with the outcome." She disappeared along with Chiharu.

"Well folks that only proves that nobody won and it's impossible to ever make Fukushima-san smile. And to tell you honestly, there's no such thing as a free trip to Hawaii. You've all been punked. But seriously... come on! You guys are so gullible! Trip to Hawaii? Gimme a break!" The president of the journalism club offended the students and the members gloated along with him. And in one accord with horrid eyes, they attacked him, "Get the tar and feathers, and let's dress these chickens!" And the group ran for their lives. Juno was left there with a confused reaction.

To be continued ^_^


	5. 4th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Battle Of The Tensais**"_

* * *

"Here are the results of your tests from last week." The Logic subject teacher handed out each of the student's test papers. A guy wearing glasses proudly stood up to get his papers. "Whoa!** Arima**! You are amazing! You really are the pride of our class! **_straight-A's_** student!" Girls and boys alike were wowed to see how he did. He got a **100%** and he admired himself. "Well... You know how I do... always perfect!" He cheekily said. "And the one who achieved the highest score is Fukushima-san!" The teacher decalred. Arima's eyes became big. He grabbed Kira's paper and looked at her score. "What the heck? A **105%**? You've got to be kidding me?" He yelled.

"How rude... grabbing somebody else's paper without permission." Kira stared at him drowsily. Arima infuriatingly marched to their teacher, "Sir! This is not fair! The total score should not exceed 100%. Why the hell does she have a 105%?" His face was so close to the teacher's as if he was interrogating him. "Well, Kurosawa-san... Your answers are correct, and reasonable, but Fukushima-san's were just plain genius! Stupendous! So broad and clear! It's even beyond my comprehension!" The teacher praised Kira's work. Arima enviously looked at Kira being crowded by their classmates. Juno was in deep thought, "_How did this happen when she got a zero on her very first Home economics exam?_" He remembered the time when the teacher gave her paper and she got a failing grade.

"Way to go! Looks like we have a new prodigy!" They gave her a slight tap on the back, and she shrug off their exaltations."How on earth can you do it?" One asked, "Getting rid of emotions makes one think more logical, thus, you get smarter and much aware of your surroundings, and emotions tends to make a person dull..." She justifies. Some students preferred asking for Kira's help more than Arima, "Hey Kira-kira-chan! Do you mind explaining me this part? I don't get it..." A girl requested. She helped girls with ease, but was kind of rude to the guys because she can see through them that they only want her to pay attention to them. "_I'm going to find your weakness Fukushima... there must be something you're not good at..._" Arima pledged to himself.

After another few days have passed, their teachers distributed another set of exam results. Arima got high grades, but Kira's were ultimately greater. She's a true genius, no flaws whatsoever. "_I think It's high time to investigate this serious matter..._" Arima observed and kept tract of her every activity at school. He even take down notes and wrote them down in a systematic order. "_Break time, exactly 10:07 a.m. Fukushima's under the Wisteria tree... and it looks like she's reading some sort of book... I bet that book is a best-seller novel of some sort..._" He jots down as he peeped through his binoculars. He zoomed in... "_No way! A manga? Now what? Drowsing? Is that all she does every break?_" He was inquisitive to see more...

"Hey Kira-chan! Wanna play some** chess**?" Arima saw Chiharu and Juno approach. "I keep losing to Matsunada-kun... hehe... wanna try?" said Chiharu, "What can I say? I'm a pure genius!" Juno grinned. This kept Arima interested and continued watching. Juno and Kira had a match. After a few counter attacks, "**_Checkmate_**... how boring... an opponent who lost after four moves?" Kira spoke with a blank expression. "You're always too confident of yourself... I want another match!" Juno demanded. "Don't bother... the outcome would always be the same, **_Mr. genius_**..." She stressed on the last word and stated it as if it was a fact. "_A skillful chess player too... I shouldn't underestimate her... It's going to be a tough battle for me._" He concluded.

Later, Arima had a scheme in mind. "_Those two seemed pretty close to each other. All I need to is to make them as close as possible to each other. And when Kira falls for that guy, she'll surely lose her focus on her studies!_" And his plan has been put to actions. During Gym class, Juno and the other guys were changing in the locker room. "Eh... Matsunada-san, I need your help." Arima fakely asked for assistance. "Kurosawa? Wait... I'm still changing..." He paused. "There's no time..." He pulled Juno out of the locker room topless. "What do you need my help for?" He asked. Without any response, Arima pushed him inside the girl's bathroom.

"**HEY**! What the hell do you think are you doing?" It was too late because Arima locked the doors from outside. Kira went out from one of the cubicles and saw him banging at the door. "It's not what you think! Somebody pushed me an-" , "Save it for the judge, maniac..." She pulled up her sleeves. From the outside, they heard screaming, scratching, and some other loud noise like a heavy object falling on the ground. When Juno walked out of the bathroom with bruises all over, and a very noticeable black eye. The trio came to his aid and pushed the other girls aside. "Did that horrible, beastly girl did this to you?" Tamako kindly asked, but he was too dizzy to answer.

"_Drats! And I thought operation bathroom-alone-time would work... Just gotta try again..._" Arima snapped and was dismayed. Chiharu heard what Arima said, and she completely ignored it. But Chiharu kept a keen and an open mind. Arima who won't give up, still had a lot of tactics he wanted to try out. At the track, they had a relay race. Juno was running against Arima and three other students on the other lane. When Juno was gonna pass the baton to Kira, Arima purposely tripped him causing him to fall on her. His eyes were tightly shut and he was unaware of what he took hold of. He opened his eyes and saw that his face laid flat on her stomach and his hands were groping her butt. "I hate _**Ecchi**_ (perverted) people..." Kira said with veins popping out of her forehead. "It was an accident!" He haven't continued his explanation because she gave him a good butt whooping.

"Stop it Kira-chan! You might kill him!" Chiharu prevented her from doing such crime. "Thank you Yamagata-san..." Juno wept with gratitude while Kira was still pulling his hair off. "If he dies, it will cost a lot of money for the burial!" She extended (students fell with anime sweat drops). "_Operation trip-then-kiss wasn't a success as well..._" Arima whispered. "What was that Kurosawa-kun?" Chiharu thought she heard him say something, "Nothing, nevermind Chiharu-chan..." He mildly smiled and it made Chiharu blush after he called her by her first name.

Days have passed, the teacher gave them their Mathematics exams. "As expected, Fukushima-san attained the highest score." The teacher proclaimed. "And... Matsunada-san, sad to say but you got lowest possible score of all." He saw his paper marked with, "**F minus**? You've gotta to be kidding me!" He jumped off his seat. "There's no neeed to act so surprised... It's predictable in fact." Kira explicitly stated. "Do you always have to brag?" He argued. **RIIIiiiNG**! Juno's phone had an incoming call. "Yo! Who the heck is this?" He grumpily answered. "Juno! This is your father. I've recently heard that you have the lowest score in your exam!" His father authoritatively reprimand. "What the? How on earth did you find out?" He was shouting, and they all fixed their eyes at him. "I have tons of connections from your school. I know everything." He boasted. "If you didn't get into the top five, you will be disinherited! Are we clear?" His father ended the conversation, and the last thing he heard was a busy ringing tone.

"Kurosawa, man! You need to help me get through this! My father might cut-off all of my credit cards if I didn't make it into the top five!" Arima pitied him, but this enlightened him to a new idea. "How about asking for Fukushima's help. She's a lot smarter than I am, right?" Arima, of course, had something else in mind. After a lot of begging, he decided to go for Arima's advice. "_Looks like I have no choice... Just smile Juno, smile..._" He kept in mind as he approached her with a cheesy smile and clenched teeth. "Hey there... Uhm... I really need your help right now... **I NEED YOU TO BE MY TUTOR**!" He hesitantly screamed with closed fist. She stared at him for a little while and immediately agreed. "Sure... But I want to be paid at a very high price." She demanded. Arima cackled and was secretly thinking, "_If Fukushima is to teach that bonehead... she'll absolutely lose her focus! hahahaha! Some of his stupidity may rub off on her too._"

To be continued ^_^


	6. 5th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Study Date**"_

* * *

School just ended, then that means it's the beginning of Kira's tutoring session with Juno. She met him at the stairs, "Hey numskull, I'll be meeting you at your house at exactly 4:00 pm, got that? Even someone like you knows how to read a clock, right?" She sardonically said. "Yah-yah, Miss-braggy! Sheesh! Why do you always behave like this?" He didn't pay too much attention with the insults because he was in a good mood. "You're so lucky, dude? You're really the porn master! I worship you! Do you mind teaching me some cool seduction techniques?" A fellow classmate of his, inspiringly declared. "Not a chance doofus! The master never reveals his secrets..." He boasted. "But, aren't you supposed to have a tutoring session with Fukushima? Don't tell me you'll boycott?" , "Tutoring my butt! That can wait. I'm never gonna miss this opportunity to go for some crummy lesson!" He was feeling carefree.

Kira sluggishly went to Juno's house. As she came, she saw how humongous and grand it was. She rang the doorbell, and the maids looked through the screened intercom from the outside. "Who might you be?" The maid politely asked. "I'm Matsunada's tutor..." She was not at all excited. They opened the door and let her in then led her into the living room. The sofa was wide so was the rest of the living room. There were a lot of expensive porcelains around. The high ceiling was decorated elegantly, and a giant chandelier was hanging to go with it. "Please take your seat and make yourself at home. Juno-sama will be joining you within a few minutes." The maid formally spoke and left her there. She waited there for fifteen minutes, and she grew impatient so she had a thorough shakedown around the manor without permission.

On the hallowed halls, she started her search. She reached a room and opened the doors. It seems like this was Juno's bedroom. She invited herself in and sat on the bed until she **_presumptuously_** slept there. Just in time, Juno, together with one of his many girlfriends, were making out as they entered his bedroom. "Juno, you naughty... you should at least wait until we get inside your room..." The girl said, but it was obvious that she was in so much pleasure as he kissed her all over and was unbuttoning her blouse. He didn't mind her talking and went on. They opened the door and the girl was flabbergasted to see someone sleeping on his bed, another girl to be exact.

"Juno? Who is that girl? And what is she doing in your room?" She was enraged. "Fukushima? What the heck?" He was puzzled and remembered the tutorials. "You bastard! I'm not into a _threesome_! I'm outta here! And one more thing... We're sooo through!" She slapped him harshly and left. He was pissed, after losing the opportunity to do '_**H-stuffs**_' with her. He forcefully woke her and yanked her up, brutally shaking her shoulders saying, "Hey! wake up! What were you thinking, sleeping in someone else's room to your heart's content?" But it was no use because she was deeply asleep. "*Sigh* Guess it can't be helped..." He let her lie down and got changed in another shirt while sitting at the edge of the bed.

Kira opened her eyes and saw that Juno was half-naked, and did a self-defense maneuver against rapists by abruptly slamming him onto the ground and wrestled him in place. "Don't you ever think I'm gonna let you do what you want to me that easy?" She said and was on top of him, with her arms wrapped around his neck, probably strangling him to death. "What are you blabbing about? I wouldn't even think about that kind of thing. Now let me go!" He demanded to be released. The door screeched opened, and there stood a young maid who saw their awkward position and flustered. "I-I'm so sorry for intruding y-your special moment... G-goodbye!" She shut the door quickly and ran away convincing herself that she saw nothing.

Kira loosened her grip. Juno sat up and was wheezing and catching his breath. Kira went to his study table and sat there like nothing happened. "Let's get this over with..." She initiated and he let out a sigh and did as what he was told and settled things in a well manner. And the lesson begins. "**Idiot**! You forgot to use this formula again!" She hit his head with a thin book over and over while correcting his mistakes. "Ow-ow-ow! Enough already! You don't have to torture me!" Said he. When he showed how he did with the given exercise, she checked the answers carefully.

She put the book back to the table and was unaware that her arms were around him as she was indicating his errors. "You got it wrong... It was almost correct. Just check your computations right there." She pointed. He felt like his heart jumped from his chest. In his mind, "_What's the matter with me? What am I being so worked up about? She's only teaching me. And why is she in such a good mood all of a sudden? Keep your cool... and don't waver!_" His face was beet red. "Something wrong? You look sick?" She asked but her tone sounds like she wasn't a bit concerned, but her eyes shows what she speaks.

She touched his forehead, trying to detect any signs of fever or cold. This made his heart race a lot faster. "_D*mn it! Now what's she doing? I can't take it anymore!_" He whispered to himself. The mood has changed as Kira smacked his head with her hand, "You're acting unnatural, it's not like you. You're not sick at all. Were you trying to trick me?" She glared at him "No! I wasn't! I guess it's just hot in here. Why don't we open the windows?" He suggested with a grotesque smile as he made an excuse to get away from her. He opened the windows and took a deep breath in, and out.

"Okay! I'm all freshened up! Now where were we?" He turned around and saw her sleeping again. "Incredible! The sleepy-headed twit!" He went closer to her and stared at her for a while. "_Well... she does look harmless when she's like this._" He uttered. He didn't realize that his hands are already touching her face. "_Eeeeehh! What am I being so intimate about? Keep in mind that this one's not a girl! It's a monster!_" He abruptly took his hands off her and made things clear to himself. But he had his eyes fixed on her and he recognized how beautiful she really is especially her long eye-lashes. He scratched his head and went back to studying by himself. "_Nah! I'm imagining things again..._" He shook off any unwanted thoughts.

Kira woke up for the second time and saw that Juno was sitting still looking at a huge book. She came nearer and saw that he was already drowsing and seemed exhausted. Just to be sure, she waved her hands in front of his face, and even did silly stuff to his hair, like tying a lock of it with a ribbon, and she was carried away and was now drawing on his face with an eye-liner. But no reaction from him came. She saw clump of exercise books that were filled with answers. She evaluated them all and saw how great his improvement was. She patted his shoulder and quietly said. "_Good job... But let me warn you that my services don't come cheap._" She gave a frail smile. She left a note on his table before leaving.

Juno gaped as he roused from sleep and saw the note. It was written:

"_Hey there dimwit... You did well. I left without telling you. Let's have a deal. If you made it into the top five, I promise that I will bake something for you, I'll give you a slack from reviewing, and even let you flirt with as much girls as you like anytime... how about that? And one more thing... I'd be expecting my payment by tomorrow... It better be a good amount... or else..._"

And Juno's veins popped out from his clenched fist. "_Can she lower the insults a bit?_" He just laughed at it in the end. "OKAY! I will do my best... And you'll see what I'm truly capable of you stone-hearted person..." He mumbled loudly all to himself, followed by a self-aggrandizing chuckle. As he had a brief gaze at the mirror and saw his face, he yelled, "Curse you! You apathetic monsteeeeerrrr!..."

To be continued^_^


	7. 6th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Piece of Cake**"_

* * *

Exam days have passed. At last! Free from all the pressure, and now all there is to be nervous about are the results of their other exams. They all crowded at the bulletin boards to see how they did. "As expected, Fukushima got the** highest rank** in all the first year class." A student said as if the whole thing was already predicted from the very beginning. Arima heard this and pushed his way through and saw that he only came in second. "_This can't be happening! It's not possible! I always get the highest!_" He couldn't believe what he just saw. Juno, who was also excited to see, made his way through as well. And there it was, his name was included with the top five ranking students. Luckily, he made it in and was ranked in **fifth**. "Killer! I'm the fifth placer! This is sweeeet!" He screamed and punched the air in amazement, and merrily ran off to go to the next class.

It was Home economics period. Juno went to Kira and told him about how well he did. "In your face! I made it easily into the top five! And as what you've written, you have to fulfill those promises!" He gloated, "Don't be so cocky, you butt head. It was all pure luck…" Kira mocked, and Juno walked away, aggravated. "_That woman! Can't even appreciate my smarts!_" He talked to himself. The students were all assigned in their own cooking stations and the teacher made them bake a cake. Everyone was busy mixing, pouring, measuring and some other stuff and got their hands full. Chiharu saw that Kira was only staring at the ingredients the entire time. "Kira-chan! You should begin now! There's a time limit." , "Sure… After that I will give some to D*ckhead as promised." Kira said as she took hold of some utensils and start cracking. "Whoa! For real? Is that the promise he was talking about, Kira-chan?" Chiharu was inquisitive. Kira nodded in reply.

The timer rang. "Time's up… Now just show me your works and I'll taste them one by one." The teacher walked from aisle to aisle to taste-test everything. "As usual… Matsunada you never fail to surprise me! I can't help but admire you masterpiece all the time! It's always so delicious and well-presented! I'll give it an _**A-plus**_!" He jots down in his record. He came to Kira and uttered in great disgust, "Fukushima? What is this thing?" He pointed at the object which seemed to be burnt to crisp all over. "It's my work… What else do you think it is?" She spoke in an ill-mannered way. "This is unacceptable! As an extra credit assignment, you will not leave this kitchen until you make even a single decent cake! As for that… **_thing_**… Go feed it to the dogs or something, or just dispose of it. " The teacher officially indicated punishment and couldn't even look at the **_thing_**. Arima smugly smiled, "_Hehe… So her weakness is cooking… **checkmate**, Fukushima…_" The students left one by one. She offered to some classmates but they all did their best excuses to stay away.

"Matsunada, you stay and assist this girl…" The teacher commanded. "_**ME**_? Of all people, why do I have to be punished too?" He angrily whispered to the teacher. "Come on Juno, just this time. I swear I'll give you extra points, so grin and bear it. And you're the boss, so you can do whatever you want…" The teacher winked. "How about me sensei? Would you please let me stay? Just to help Kira-chan?" Chiharu appealed but he won't allow. The room was empty and only the two of them were left. Juno grinned by himself thinking, "_So… I'm the boss eh? Haha… Now this girl will suffer my wrath. I won't go soft on you… hehehe_" He cackled, and Kira broke his moment by calling his attention. "Yo! Stupid… stop smiling by yourself… You look ridiculous." He stiffened in restraint and went to her to help, "Let's start…"

As what Juno said, he gave her such a terrible time in learning. "No! This doesn't taste good… I want you to redo it again! We won't stop until you get it perfect!" He spew out her finished product and threw it at the garbage bin. He tormented her the whole time. Kira was trying her hardest and looked so drained. She didn't even have time to talk back to him because she was fully focused on her goal. Juno observed in silence and saw how determined and firm she was, and gained sympathy as he saw how messy she looked. He let out a huge sigh. "_I can't take it anymore! I couldn't dare look at a girl suffering because of me… And they called me the '**Lover of women**'…_" He gives up and gave her a hand.

"You're doing it all wrong… Can't you even follow the simplest of instructions here in the book?" He takes a good look at the book. He dictated the processes and step by step actions in a way she can relate to. She finally comprehend and the operation went down smoothly. At last! After** three** consecutive failures, she already got this one right. She took it out of the oven, and in fact, she was too excited that she forgot to wear a pot holder. "**Oww**!" She screamed in excruciation. Juno became vigilant and ran to her. "What happened?" He saw her fingers burnt red. "You know better not to put your bare hands inside the oven." He took it out for her and let it cool for a while.

He tends her fingers by putting ice on it and blowing it gently. She was watching him doing it in a very close range, and as he lifts his face up they met each other's eyes. Juno flushed red and he made a pardon to stay away. "Oh look… The cake has already cooled down. We better put the icing next…" He gave a grotesque smile and scratched his head. He let her do the dressings by herself. And _**VOILA**_! It was small but, good enough to be eaten. And this time, it's edible. The teacher saw this and gave her a passing grade. "Good work! that's a wrap. You may leave now…" He bade them good bye. Kira prepared herself to go home. By the shoe rack, they met,"Thanks for the teaching. Here's my promise…" Kira threw a small box at him and expressed her thankfulness. Juno was perplexed and looked inside. He saw that it was half of the cake they made together. He smiled and was speechless. Then he saw a note stuck to it which says, "_Now that I've fulfilled this part of the deal… where the hell is my payment?_" His smile faded it turned into an angry smile with baring teeth, "_That selfish woman!_" he muttered.

to be continued ^_^


	8. 7th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Blackmail**"_

* * *

There's a new guy at school. He was walking with pride and confidence through the hallway. Girls admired his good looks and charms as he tossed his hair back and gave a killer smile that made the girls overwhelmed by ecstatic joy. "_Oh my gosh! A new hottie! Life keeps getting better and better!_" A group of girls were chit-chatting. Kira and Chiharu came across this swad of girls and were about to go to class for first period. "_Tch...How undignified. Girls who chase after guys? Pathetic…_" Kira silently expressed in great distaste, and Chiharu was just amused by her humor.

During first period, the teacher annunciated. "There's gonna be a new student to join us, again. Let's all together welcome **Yoshida Ranmaru**." He appeared with sparkles and glitters following him all over. "It's him! I can't believe it! He's going to be in our class!" They shrieked and made spasmodic sounds in their seats. Juno sighed boringly, "_Pssshhh… He's a pretty boy eh? So what?_" He shrugs his cares off the new student. Chiharu's eyes were pierced at the new guy and was recollecting of who he is. "_He seems familiar… No way! It's Maru-maru! From junior high_!" She remembered her past memories. Kira recognized him from the beginning but didn't _bat an eyelash_. Ranmaru walked smoothly and suavely to the vacant seat. He pulled his chair and sat in peace. Kira glanced at him and he gave a cute wink, but he was deliberately neglected by her. "It's no use hitting on that unfeeling girl… Try your luck next time…" Juno said to Ranmaru while pretending to be reading a textbook.

Free period, also known as Kira's nap time. She found herself resting under the biggest Wisteria tree at the school garden. Before closing her eyes, someone from afar whistled to her. "Pssssttt! Hey there my little Wisteria bud! You look so alone. Do you need my companionship?" He caringly asked. "I don't need anyone… I want to be alone. Why else do you think I'd be staying in this secluded area?" She disrespectfully said. "Now, now… You can't use that tone on your **future boyfriend**. You'll be sorry…" He waved his finger at her as if he is a father lecturing his daughter. Her eyebrows met, "I don't need one. And if you don't leave now, you're the one who'll be sorry…" She threatened but her face still shows no reaction. "Wanna know what?" He said with a tone that will surely arouse your interests. "I know your biggest secret. And I have all the evidences to prove your real identity. So if you don't want me spreading it all over the campus, you'll have to be mine…" He whispered very close to her ears.

He left her with her eyes fully opened. Chiharu came just in time and saw Ranmaru left Kira's side. "What's that all about Kira-chan? Another suitor?" She handed Kira a pork bun as snack, but she was still spacing out. She has no other choice because she has a reputation to protect. During PE class, the students saw how close Ranmaru can get to Kira. Even when he caresses her hair, and hold her hands so tight, she won't budge. "Uuuwaa! We've already lost Matsunada-kun to her, and now Yoshida-kun?" The girls lamented, "Huhuhu… We've already lost Fukushima-san to Juno, and now another guy's taking him again! It hurts so much!" The boys cried in sorrow as well. "What the hell? I don't belong to that girl! Whoever said we're together? No freaking way!" Juno contradicted and was very defensive, but truth is, he felt a bit uneasy seeing him so close to her.

"Kira! I'll help you stretch!" Ranmaru offered his help. Juno can see that he was almost touching a few private parts of her body. Kira doesn't mind at all, what's more is that Juno saw him whisper something to her but couldn't hear at all. He whispered, "_Good… You're restraining yourself. Looks like I'm your only tamer, huh?_" He smiled and she was really annoyed with the harassment. "_You lecherous maniac…_" She sneered without any expression. "Hey! Chiharu… Since when did those two get along so well?" Juno asked with a tone that showed no interest. "I have no clue. I saw them talking during free period, and Kira-chan was left in a daze after that." She remarked, a little worried because she can see how uncomfortable she looked with Ranmaru. "_Something's definitely fishy here…_" Juno thought to himself.

It was dismissal time, "I'll meet you at the rooftop, 'kay?" Ranmaru waved at her. She did as what she was told and went up there. She kicked the door open, "Now tell me everything. What's your source of information?" She interrogated. Ranmaru was just gazing at the balcony smiled at her like a carefree person he is. "Simple really… I investigated all of your whereabouts for the past two years." He said with his pointing finger raised. "You're Ranmaru Yoshida, and we studied at the same junior high before, am I right?" She asked. "Kira, Kira… Is that all you remembered? You didn't even remember the kiss we shared that time?" He shook his head with his hands on his forehead like it was aching. She remembered the time when she fell on the staircase and accidentally kissed Ranmaru. "I made you come up here to tell you that I've always liked you, even for whom you were in the past!" He straightforwardly said without blinking. Kira didn't take it seriously though. "You're wasting my time… I'm done with you so consider this relationship null and void. And I don't care if you spread that stupid secret to the whole campus. What will you gain from that?" She turned her back against him and went out.

Ranmaru was sad about Kira not believing his confession. He walked out of school and met Juno by the gates, like he was waiting for a prey. "You… have you done anything to Fukushima by any chance? By the way she was acting weird, I think you're the cause of it all…" He assumed. "What makes you care Matsunada? I've already confessed to her. And **FYI**, I've always liked her for who she was, even when she was still **_Yuriko_**. And I'm certain you knew about this, you're just hiding it…" He said with a sly look on his face. "Not any of your business if I know. But judging Fukushima, she's probably dumped you…" He marked in assurance with his arms crossed. "Matsunada, for sure you know the reason why she became like this is completely because of you! You're so coldhearted and you shattered the feelings of an innocent girl with pure love in her heart. You're despicable…" He pinned all the blame on him. Juno felt guilty with Ranmaru's words and remembered the time he harshly rejected her.

"_Maybe I really am the reason why she turned out like that. I've rejected a lot of girls and most of them planned their revenge on me. And I'm sure she's no different. She might make me fall for her then dump me. But I swear that it won't happen! I won't fall for your trap Fukushima…_" He made haunches which all seemed far-fetched, but has a strong point. They went their separate ways after their confidential conversation. When they were gone, somebody appeared from her hiding place. It was Chiharu who heard the conversation unintentionally. She gasped, "_Kira-chan and Yuriko… are the same person? But how?_" She was so curious, a bit doubtful, but very eager to know if it's all true.

To be continued ^_^


	9. 8th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Puppy Love**"_

* * *

It was a sun shiny weekend. The fresh breeze and the mild heat of the sun makes a perfect morning for some jogging. Kira woke up with a start and was about to take her morning exercise and walk her dog, _**Dolphin**_, at the same time. Dolphin is an obedient and a well-groomed _Golden retriever_ with marble-like eyes that follow her master's every movement. Kira locked the door from the outside, leashed Dolphin, and together they went off. "Wanna play some catch at the park, Dolphin?" She was actually asking for her dog's opinion. Dolphin smartly responded with a bark. "**WOOF**!" she said. "I'm sure we're gonna have a good time! Won't we?" She feebly smiled at the dog who had its tongue sticking out.

Juno, who was also on his way to the park, spotted Kira from afar. "_I never knew that Poker face had a dog._ Let's race against them Ruffy!" He encouraged his dog, named _**Ruffy**_. He's a Labrador retriever, very affectionate, and very fun-loving. Juno ran towards Kira's direction and was running faster than her. "Mornin' Loser! I got you beat!" He gave a smirk as he overtook Kira by surprise. "_Not quite…_" Kira said, who appeared from behind him catching up so easily. They ran and ran until they reached the park and slumped on the soft grass while panting a lot. "You're not too shabby." Juno complimented, but still with a trace of arrogance. "You're not so bad yourself…" Kira replied back. They lay down on the grass to rest for a while. They got nothing else to talk about. Lately he to notice of what she was wearing. Short shorts, and a tank top, and she was so slim and fit. He can't help but admire her appearance wholly, and his heart thumped. "_Snap out of it! She's deceiving you! No matter how cute she looks, don't fall for it!_" He snapped himself out from fantasizing and had a sudden caprice.

"I didn't know you own a dog. What's his name?" Juno curiously asked to lose the tension. "It's a _she. _And her name is Dolphin…" She said while patting her dog. "Not really a surprising thought. You love dolphins." He said. "This here is Ruffy! He's my faithful and lovable best friend!" He proudly introduced. "He can even do tricks! Ruffy, _SIT_!" He commanded and the dog did as was told. "Is that all? Dolphin can do more." And now they're using their dogs to compete against each other. She threw the Frisbee at a long distance and Dolphin ran as fast as she could and caught the thing so easily. "Told you…" She bragged. "Ruffy could definitely top that!" Juno grabbed a dog treat and made Ruffy catch them with his snout. "Now go long!" Juno threw it farther. Kira made Dolphin catch the treat, and Ruffy was growling at her. "Whoa! I've never seen Ruffy that competitive, or that scary…" Juno was worried.

And the two dogs had a big chase and got released from their leashes until they were out of sight. The two tried catching them but they couldn't keep up. "It's no use. They must've run very far away by now." Juno's butt dropped flat on the ground and was dead tired. They realized that they're alone. There was long silence, then Juno's stomach grumbled. Kira glanced at him. "Gross… That's it, we need to have breakfast first." She initiated. "Let's both go to my house. The maids are probably serving breakfast right about now." He checked his watch. "Well, I ain't coming. I'm not much of a pampered brat as you are." She turned her back and walk at a slow pace. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I can't prepare food for myself?" He sounds as if he's being challenged. "Then let's go to your place! I'll show you." He can't believe how it came to this. He's actually going to her house for breakfast.

Kira opened the lock. "Welcome to my house…" She said as she opened the lights. "Hello! Anybody home? _Hhhmm…There's nobody here_." He said and was observing every nook and cranny. "What do you want to eat?" She had her whole head stuck inside the fridge looking for some grub. "_Oh no… Does that mean she'll be cooking? This is a crisis!_" He grabbed the cooking pan and the frozen bacon from her hands and insisted, "I think I better do this one." And she let him do what he wants. The whole house was filled with the delightful aroma of fried eggs and bacon. And he prepared the table for two.

"Dig in! _**ITADAKIMASU**_!" He invited her to eat and dug their spoons into the plate. Kira was amazed, it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted since the day she started living alone. "What's with that face? You look like you're on cloud nine!" He laughed. "It's really good…" She praised. "If you can't cook even the simplest of meals, how do you eat?" asked him."Instant noodles and take-outs." She said as she chewed. Juno couldn't help wondering where her parents are. "Where are your folks? Nobody's home when we came." She stared at him and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "I live by myself…" She briefly explained. "Aren't you afraid? You're a girl. What if some thief or pervert busts in?" He sounded so concerned. "Pssshhh… I can take care of myself just fine. My foster parents are having their adventures in Korea. It's their fifth honeymoon. Their first was at China, then at France, then Britain, then California. They send me my monthly allowance so I got nothing to worry about." She said this as if she's free from all the troubles in the world. Juno thought to himself, "_What kind of parents leave their only child here while they have fun visiting other countries around the globe? How irresponsible..._" Then shakes his head.

After that splendid breakfast and closure, the two set off for their pursuit of the dogs. Juno had an idea in mind and shared with Kira. "Why won't we visit the places where we usually take our dogs! But I'll be needing your cooperation on this, so what do you say?" He offered his hand for her to shake. "It just might work…" She accepted his offer and his hand. The first place where they went to was a pet salon. "This is where I take Dolphin once a week, so I guess she memorized her steps here." She assumed. As they entered, they ask the caretaker who knows Kira and her dog very well. "No I haven't seen precious Dolphin anywhere nearby, I'm so sorry… I hope you'll find her soon. And by the way…" The girl stuck close to Kira and murmured, "_Nice one… Your boyfriend is sooo fine!_" She giggled. Juno heard this but pretended he was grazing at the whole place. "He's not mine…" Kira easily disclaimed indifferently and they left to go to the next place.

"My turn! To Aidou's garage!" Juno shouted and pointed towards the direction of that place. They came there and saw a foursome band practicing in that garage and where playing a rock music. And it's mostly instrumental (which Juno composed by the way)...

After the song, they saw Juno come in. "Hey! Juno my man! We called you at your house but they said you're not around. You're just in time for practice!" Aidou, the drummer, stood up and gave him a manly handshake. They were all a good-looking bunch of guys. Kira assumed that they're rich too, judging from the way they're dressed. "And who's this pretty babe here? Looks like Juno brought the main course..." He pushed Juno aside and had his full attention to Kira. "I got dibs! Hi I'm _**Aidou Ichigawa**_! And you are?" He had his arms wrapped around her like a real flirt that he is. Kira's veins were visible so Juno pulled them apart.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that…" He warned. "Is she your girl?" **Reo**, the bassist and most mature member of the group, asked. "Heck No!" He defensively said. "Then can I have her?" **Shiro**, the rhythm guitarist who has a streak of emo style in him, eagerly asked for permission. "Can't you see that Juno's still making his move on her, so don't bother." **Hiroki**, the keyboardist and youngest member, debated. "Oh! Let's stop this sh*t! I came here because I'm looking for Ruffy. Have you guys seen him?" But the guys altogether shook their heads. "We're off! See yah guys later! Sorry about practice, but I promise I'll make it up t you next time." He bade them good bye, but the guys ignored him and had their eyes feasted on Kira. "Good bye cute chick!" They simultaneously said and were salivating. "Drats! We didn't get her name and number!" Aidou snapped in regret. "She was just so captivating that I forgot everything…" They complimented.

Lastly, the beach. This is where they both train their dogs or maybe hang out with them for fun. It's a good thing the whole shore was clear and not too jam-packed. There were no signs of anyone's presence. Kira saw paw print tracks and they hunted them down. At last! There they were, lying on the sand side by side. They looked so sweet and cute. The two worried owners rushed to them and gave them hugs. "You scamp! You got me so worried!" Juno scratched Ruffy's ear over and over. Dolphin showed how much she misses Kira by licking her face. After their intimate moment, the two dogs seemed to get along well. "Wow! In just a short period of time, dogs easily like each other." Juno commented. "It's true that it takes time for a relationship to blossom…" Kira said but had her eyes on the dogs. He felt like he was talking to a different Kira and was glad to see another soft side of her.

They were about to part ways, "By the way… thanks for your cooperation. I couldn't have accomplished this without your help." He thanked her. "It was nothing… Well, see yah…" She said her good bye like nothing happened at all. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot… Here's your payment for the tutoring thing…" He took out a huge sum of money and her ears became large as she heard the sound of rustling cash. She grabbed it with her fast reflexes and counted it on her way. He talked to himself, "_Same old girl… I bet the next school day, she'll be back to herself…_" He sighed but was glad that he get to know her a bit.

To be continued^_^


	10. 9th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Maid Kira at Your Service...**"_

* * *

It was a Sunday. It was just yesterday when Kira and Juno lost their dogs. Chiharu and Kira are having bonding time by strolling. "This is nice! I get to spend half of my day with my bestest friend!" Chiharu yipped like a little girl in exhilaration. "**Bestest**? You're so exaggerated that you can make up new words in your vocabulary…" Kira said and had her eyes focused on the straight road. Chiharu chortled and was in deep thought, "_From what I've heard last Friday, Kira-chan is Yuriko… I can't see the resemblance, not even in their attitudes. But still, I'm so glad and so lucky to have her!_" Chiharu felt so breezy and contented. As they walk, they saw posters stuck on walls. "Look! A new Aquarium in town is going to have its grand opening! Yay! I really wish I could go! How about you Kira-chan?" She glanced at Kira, but she was zoning out and had her eyes glued to the poster.

Looks like she really wants to go badly. "Let's go together! What do you say?" Chiharu smiled. "I'm afraid I can't. I don't have enough money for other stuff. My parents only send me enough for my necessities. I also spent the money D*ckhead gave me for my other school and house supplies." Kira said in depression. Chiharu was saddened and had her head low. She was stricken by a brilliant idea. "I got it! Why won't you go to work with me? I can set you up for application today! And maybe if you're lucky, they'll hire you quickly. We are in need of waitresses." She shared her insight and Kira didn't say NO for an answer. Chiharu thought that this was also another good opportunity to spend more time with Kira.

At the coffee shop, "You're hired!" The one in management declared with ease. "Only that easy? Sir?" Chiharu found it unbelievable. "She's a very good _bait_—I mean, she can attract a lot of costumers! Especially male ones!" The dirty old boss said. After they went out of his office, Chiharu accommodated Kira and told her the _do's and don'ts_ of the job. "We're gonna wear this cute maid outfits! And don't forget to smile all the time!" Chiharu gladly gave her the uniform. She got dressed and Chiharu was in awe to see how adorable Kira looked. "Glamorous! But you really need to smile Kira-chan! Come on! You may get tips!" She recommended. But Kira's face was as hard as stone.

She went out into the battlefield. The shop was filled with men, who were obviously there for the cute waitresses in short skirts. They saw Kira and they drooled and their minds were filled with dirty thoughts. "Hey! Miss Beautiful! I want to take my order!" , "Me too!" , "No! me first! I'll give you a good tip!" It was like an auction! Kira, of course, went to the one with the highest bid to offer. "Maid Kira, at your service..." She looked like she wants to puke after saying that. The old man was looking at her from top to bottom until his eyes came down to her legs. "Such outrageous thighs!" He exclaimed and had his eyes on her thighs and it gave her the _heebie-jeebies_ and felt as if he was already touching her just by staring at her. Kira couldn't hold her temper any longer. "Back off lecher..." She glared at the old man and also to the other customers who looked at her with lust. "Wait! I'm gonna give you a huge amount of tip!" The old man begged for her to return. "I'm not for sale…" She talked back in disgust.

The bell rang, meaning a new bunch of customers will fill the shop. Coincidentally, it was Juno together with his band mates. "This is the best coffee shop in town! I heard they have gorgeous maids in cute uniforms serving you…" Aidou gave them a good briefing. They found their seats and called for a waitress. "Maid Chiharu at your service! May I take your order?" Juno was surprised to meet Chiharu at such a place. "Yamagata? You work here?" He asked. "Matsunada-kun! It's you…" That was all she can say. "Just give us three glasses of iced coffee, a chocolate parfait for me, and a cup of tea for this conservative guy…" Reo said and was referring to Juno. "Reo, you sh*thead!" He swore with closed fists. Juno deduced, "_If Yamagata works here, then there's a possibility that…_" He didn't continue when he heard someone called a certain name, "I want Maid Kira!" They demanded for her service.

"_No way…_" Juno's eyes were wide open as he saw Kira came out wearing one of those cute maid uniforms. "Wow! It's the cutie from yesterday! So her name's Kira eh?" The band members all together exclaimed. Kira saw Juno and his gang. Juno burst in a loud laugh, "Hahaha! Look at you! Dressed like that! The whole class has got to see this!" He pointed and was like in pain as he laughed so hard. Kira gave an evil stare and it made him shut his mouth and tremble. "_You'll have your day D*ckhead… I'll get even with you next time…_" She has quietly sworn to pay him back. And on purpose she spilled coffee in his shirt and made it seem like an accident. "Oops… my bad. Guess I wasn't looking…" She showed an offensive smile and Juno exploded. "You clumsy b*tch!"

"Fukushima! It's only your first day and you've already messed up?" The manager's ears and nose were flaring with steam. "If you make one more mistake, you'll be fired! Understand?" He scolded. Kira was quiet and nodded. "Here you go my good sir! Please forgive my employee's misbehavior. I'll make sure it won't happen again. I'm really very sorry!" He bowed to Juno an awful lot and handed him lots of tissues. When the manager had turned his back against her, she raised her middle finger and stick her tongue out at him in annoyance. "She is so fantastic! She can even make Juno shut up! Totally my dream girl!" Aidou cried in amusement. "Don't get your hopes too high Aidou… That woman's like she came from the amazons! She'll tear you from limb to limb!" Juno rubbed some tissue on his stained shirt. "Aw come on man! She's very hot! Even you yourself will one day come to like her…" Reo foretold. "Nah! Even if she's the last female on Earth, I wouldn't take any chances." Juno stated with confidence.

More customers filled the empty seats of the shop. A group of rowdy street gang rudely yelled for the waitresses. "Hey! Where're the d*mn waitresses when you need them!" A freakishly large guy was losing his patience and banged his hands on the table. The maids were scared to approach, "Uwa… I don't want to get involved with those delinquents!" They wept and gathered in one corner with wobbly knees. Kira, with no trace of worry marched to that table. "Can't you blockheads even wait for a darn minute?" She had one brow raised and prepared her pen and paper to take down orders. Juno was anxious to see Kira being so rash with her way of words, especially with those muscular tough guys around. "Are you available? For how much?" They grinned. Kira kept her cool and remained composed. From a near distance, Juno saw one of them sliding his hand secretly reaching up her skirt.

He grabbed the guy's hand and held him by the collar and was about to punch him. "What are you doing man! Are you insane?" Hiroki prevented him from doing so. "You sh*tty pervert!" He clenched his teeth. Kira understand what had almost happened. "Let that man go!" Kira commanded Juno. "But didn't you see what this sissy tried to pull off?" He justified. "You are not allowed to hurt a fellow customer…" She calmly said. Juno loosened his grip and got a hold of himself. "Because… only I can take care of this sucker!" She changed mode from gentle girl to rampaging beast and gave the guy a good clobbering. "If you want a prostitute, go to a nightclub!" She shouted. The guy was knocked out cold. "Impossible! Our leader got beaten up by a girl with just one blow?" They shrunk in their seats and make a run for it like the cowards they are.

"Ggggrrr! Fukushima! You strike once again!" The manager's face was so red. "That's why from now on you're…" He wasn't able to continue. "Shut up! Don't bother firing me. I'm getting the hell outta here! This place is such a dump anyway!" She threw her headdress and apron and walked with dignity to the locker room to get her stuff. "And one more thing… Screw you and your money-making schemes!" She raised her middle finger at him, this time face to face. The manager was humiliated in front of all the customers. "If Kira-chan is quitting, then so am I!" Chiharu made her decision as well. This knocked some sense on the girls and they also quit. "Go ahead! I can always find replacements!" The manager with full pride let them leave. "Well, that sucks! Then we're out too… There are no more maids left. Sayonara!" Aidou second their motion and took off and so did the other customers as well.

"Whoa… You messed up big time! She lost her job because of you…" Shiro made Juno guilty by censuring. "Sheesh… Even if I didn't stop that guy, she will still get herself fired for sure." He raised his shoulders and kept his hands in his pockets as they walked home. "But that was some heroic maneuver Juno my man! You really care about her! You ladies' man, you!" Reo teased. "What the? If you don't zip your mouth, I'm going to kick your *ss Reo…" Juno threatened. They laughed all the way and made it seem as though today's experience was fun. Except for the jobless Kira. "Sorry If I gave the wrong suggestion Kira-chan." Chiharu apologized. "It's no big. You're just being a good friend…" Those words of friendship came out from Kira's mouth and Chiharu's lively energy was restored.

To be continued^_^


	11. 10th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Girlfriend for Hire**"_

* * *

Juno felt partly responsible for Kira losing her job. So to make up for his mistake, he tried looking into the newspaper ads for any job offers. "_Let's see today's paper… jobs… here!_" He read and read, but couldn't find any suitable job for her. "_How about part time Kindergarten teacher?_" He imagined how Kira would handle such situation. In his imagination he saw her scaring little kids with her creepy cold eyes and how she tormented kids by hitting them on the head whenever they answer her incorrectly. "_Not a very good idea…_" He had shivers and remembered how tortured he was as her tutee. "_Or maybe this, an assistant cook in a small restaurant…_" He suddenly remembered that she's not cut out to cook anything in her life. "_Oh yeah… bad idea…_" He chuckled noiselessly. He looked through the entire classified ads list but couldn't find any. He was losing hope and he looked so dreary reading the papers.

"Yo! Lil bro! Wattya doing?" Takano with nothing on but a towel on his lower part surprised him from behind. Juno screamed, "You dope! You almost scared me half to death!" He was groping for his heart which was about to leap from his chest. "I always get the best of you… Hahaha!" Takano mocked with a laugh. **Takano** is Juno's elder brother. The third son of **Akihiko Matsunada**, the owner of the Matsunada enterprise. And of course handsomeness runs in the family bloodline, so this one's also a hottie. "What are you looking at that for? Don't tell me that the _almighty-pampered brat_ is actually going to get a job?" Takano sarcastically remarked. "It's not for me. It's for… a friend who lost her job because of me. Don't get the wrong idea, I just want to help…" He protectively stated. "I wasn't even asking for that. But since you said it's a _**SHE**_… maybe I can help…"

"Oh really? What will you do? Give her a job in your 'company'? As if…" Juno had his suspicious eyes on his brother. "Not even close. Is this girl pretty?" He asked. "Well, she has a pretty face, she's smart, she's slim and sexy, and the best one is that she had this nice pair of **_jugs _**_(boobs)_!" He didn't realize that he was already admiring every inch of her. "Then she's hired! After school you invite her here! I'd be honored to meet her!" Takano grinned. "What are you planning in that twisted brain of yours?" Juno pointed at Takano's noggin and tried guessing. "You'll see. Maybe you can learn something new from the master who taught you everything you know about girls!" Takano bragged. "Shya! Right! Master my butt! Just for the record, I'm still better because you're always caught by dad. You're such a sloppy criminal, dear brother." He teased. "Why you knucklehead!" Takano put him in a headlock and gave him a nugee. They were laughing. Juno remembered, "And as a tip... will you go and put something on before you approach someone!" and they both took notice of the way Takano is currently clothed.

At school, Juno breathed in and braced himself for the approach. "Hey… Sorry about the job thing. I wanted to make it up to you so I have a job offer that makes easy money." Kira consented easily, "I'll take it… But I need to negotiate first. Take me to my employer…" She requested for a meeting. "Why is it that you're too zealous to get a job? What for?" He couldn't help but ask, "Aquarium… It just opened…" She explained succinctly. Juno sighed in alleviation and went back to his seat, "_That went well… I thought she would decline…_" Then after school, Juno waited for her outside the gates. Some girls who were passing by bade him goodbye, "Bye Matsunada-kun! Hihihi…" They gaggled that they finally got the courage to say goodbye to their long-time crush. Juno doesn't want to be stingy, so he just showed a slight smile which made the girls faint due to the brightness. "Juno-sama! Who're you waiting for?" The threesome of terror showed up. "For uhhh… _someone_... none of your business..." He couldn't give a straight answer. Then out the gate went Kira, together with Chiharu, Ranmaru who has been following her like a puppy, and Arima the investigator. "Let's go…" Kira made the first move and walked ahead. "Good luck Kira-chan!" Chiharu stopped the two from tailing Kira. "Kira! Don't go with that cruel guy! Noooo!" Ranmaru cried in desolation. "_This can't be happening!_" The trio was crushed with a huge boulder over their heads.

They came to the Matsunada manor. Juno made her wait in the living room. "Hey there! So this is the girl Juno's been talking about..." Takano came in and presented himself. "I'm here to discuss about the job offer. How much would you pay?" Kira was extremely eager to know the price. "How does ¥50,000 sound?" Takano showed a thick envelope filled with cold hard cash. "Good enough for me..." Kira completely accepted. "What? You don't even know what the job is! And I don't even know what it is!" Juno demanded. "Pipe down Juno. Okay, here's the catch, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend for the day. Just to drive away all my pesky girlfriends…" Takano explained. Kira was thinking of backing out since she hates heartbreakers, but Takano easily deceived her with the amount of money at stake. "Sure thing…" Kira said as she was calculating the money at hand. "You're actually going to use her to make your troubles flee away, you pathetic loser! You should learn how to handle this by yourself. Stop hiding from those women lined up after you!" It was obvious that Juno was opposed to this business and Takano knew why. "Oh I see… I think somebody's jealous!" Takano wrapped his arms around Kira who was still busy counting, and she couldn't care less. Juno was steaming, "Nah-uh! Just giving you some brotherly advice, _moron_…" He did say the insult quietly.

They started their date and went out. "Juno told me all about you. But after seeing you for real, you're pretty astonishing in person than Juno's wonderful descriptions." Takano was holding her hand. Kira had her eyes as wide like an owl's after hearing that Juno described her in such a way. "Be prepared Kira-chan, it's going to get tough." Takano whispered as he saw one of his girls coming. "Takano! Why are you with this girl? What about us? You told me you loved me!" The girl shed crocodile tears and it was visible to the two. "I never said a such thing so stop making it up. And by the way, she's the one whom I'm in love with." Takano referred to her and she blushed. Someone who had been secretly spying them felt anger. "_Blushing? By those sappy words? Yuck!_" He said. But in reality, it felt like he was pierced in the heart. Juno kept up with them, yet Takano already felt his presence so he did things to make him more jealous and would make him impatiently reveal himself.

"Kira-chan! Let's go to that restaurant…" He instigated. "As long as you're paying…" She stoically spoke and he just laughed. At the restaurant, Juno made it in as well and had his disguise on. A trench coat, a pair of sunglasses, and a fedora but it made him look conspicuous. "Eat all you want Kira! It's all free…" Takano mildly smiled as he watches her. "Anyway, why are you doing this? You're hurting those girls. And to be honest, your type are the ones I hate… So I would probably regret getting involved in this…" She honestly said. Takano was taken aback and saw how serious she was about the matter. "Well, I'll tell you everything then. I wanted to be serious when it comes to relationships… I realized that my playing days are over and it's high time for me to move on be more mature. I'm already engaged to this girl and I've hurt her deeply. I couldn't forgive myself for that. She's never forced herself in me and told me that she'll wait. She's accepted me for who I am, and who I'm not. So I need to lose all those other girls…" Takano heartwarmingly opened up and it made Kira feel compassionate. "Then, let's get on with the plan… shall we?" Kira gave him her hand and he accepted gleefully. "_What is wrong with me? Getting worked up about a pretend date? Shake it off Juno!_" He was hurt, but convinced himself that he's not.

The date went on, and a mob of angry and heartbroken girls blocked their way. "We've found you at last! You're gonna pay! Girls! Let's terminate this heartbreaker! He doesn't deserve to live!" The girls' eyes were scary and filled with determination to eradicate Takano once and for all. "**RUN**!" Takano pulled Kira and they ran as fast as they could. Juno, who appeared from his hiding spot, snooped curiously. "_What are those fools running for?_" He scratched his head. From behind him, the stampede of angry girls trampled him all over. "_Owww…_" That was all he could say and his bones were broken (haha poor guy). While running, Kira tripped and was cornered by the girls. They were about to hit her and Takano shielded her with his body. "Stop this! This is crazy! And for that, I will end up this dilemma right now!" He yelled with dominance and the girls kept their trap shut.

"I've already decided that I'm going to marry the girl I love! I don't care if you believe it or not! I just want you girls out my life from now on! I'm sorry If I made you all feel like you have hope in me. But, sorry to say because… I'm so in love with her! Please, I'm on my knees... I'm very sorry for fooling around with all of you, and I beg you all to forget about me..." The girls were touched by his words. They accepted the fact that he's truly in love with someone. "Just make sure you won't hurt this girl! Or else! We'll be back for you! And we won't hold back... Are we clear?" They warned and they left in contentment that he already has fallen in love for real. Takano just nodded. "You okay?" He helped her up. "Fine… I just tripped…" She said. From behind, they saw a girl filled with tears, crying so hard. "So… you've finally found the one for you… I'm glad…" The beautiful girl said, but Kira can see that she's not glad at all. "**Hikari**!" Takano exclaimed. Hikari ran away in dismay. "Follow her… She needs you. She only misunderstood… you should explain… ", "But... Kira-cha-" He was cut short..."It's okay... I can go home by myself." Kira reassured him that she'll be fine on her own. So he followed the girl.

Kira had her fingers crossed that the two will get back together. While walking home, she saw Juno sitting in a bench with bruises all over. "What happened to you?" She asked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Takano?" She saw that he was avoiding looking at her for some reason. She sat beside him. "For a second there I thought I've fallen for your brother. But I was wrong… I just admired him. He's very true to his word. That Hikari girl sure is lucky to have him..." She spoke and it seemed like, again, he was talking to another side of her. "What do I care if you fall in love with guys? It doesn't concern me at all, does it? So just go ahead and stop restricting yourself from dating guys..." He sneered as he gave her an advice but was not sincere about it. Kira glanced at him and saw he was beet red. "Not ever again… I won't. I'm too good for that. After what you did, there's no chance I'd do it for the second time." She arrogantly said. He was a bit thrilled with what he's heard. But again, the magic of guilt stabbed him like a sword.

To be continued ^_^


	12. 11th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Chiharu's Secret Petition**"_

* * *

"**YOW**! Not so hard!" Juno screamed in agony as Takano dresses his sprained leg from yesterday's accident. "Hold still you big baby! I'm only changing the bandages. See, this is what you get from spying…" Takano scolded. He tried changing the topic to avoid the _jealousy-teasing._ "So how are things between you and Hikari?" Juno hoped that they already got back with each other because he thinks that if not, maybe his brother will hit on Kira for real. "We're fine now, she forgave me. But of course, as a man, I need to make up for my wrongs. It's like I'm going to court her… the corny way…" Takano wept with iron will. "Good luck lover boy… You'll need it." Juno tapped his brother's back in an insulting way. "Where do you think you're going?" Takano stood up as he saw Juno about to leave the house. "School, where else?" He talked back. "Not with that bad leg of yours. You should rest…" He recommended. "It's boring in this big castle. Much boring than school… sooo… See yah!" he grabbed his bag and went on his way.

At school. "Ahahaha! Yamagata you klutz! You're not really good at any sport…" The trio with their sharp tongues launched their attacks on Chiharu. Chiharu served the ball and it accidentally hit the teacher. "Ma'am! Please wake up! I'm so sorry!" She begged at the feet of the swirly-eyed teacher. "You're a wuss! I bet that even after weeks of training, you'll still be the same old clumsy twit!" Tamako scornfully remarked. "And if I trained and got you three beat, what are you gonna do about it?" She turned back at the three and they cackled with self-satisfaction. "Are you serious? Well, If you're so brave then why won't we have a tennis match later after school? Two-on-two… If we win, you and that Fukushima will take your stand down! How's that?" Kanako dared. "Sure! Why not? If I win, you three will stop bullying us and the other girls!" She gave a tactless answer in the heat of the moment. And the challenge was declared a go. The three left cackling, "_Smoothly as planned…_" They laughed in one accord.

"_I can't believe in what I got myself into! I accepted that deal in a whim! And the battle is after school!_" Chiharu was tapping her head in distress over and over. By the hallway, she met Arima who was reading a book, as usual. "Yamagata? What are you doing to yourself?" Arima was puzzled. "Oh! Uh… haha… just knocking some sense into my empty noggin'!" She answered. "Something the matter?" He asked. "Okay, you know how bad I am at sports, right? So what would the possibilities be of me beating the trio in a tennis match?" She sought for answers. Arima gave it a thought for a minute, "According to my calculations, the percentage of the possibility of you beating them at tennis is, **10%**..." Chiharu was about to say something, but Arima added, "...Strong will and determination are already included so don't ask." Arima spoke in confidence and it brought Chiharu's hopes down. He saw how gloomy Chiharu looks so he pretended to redo some calculations. "Well… if you have constant training with your _best friend_, maybe you'll get **80%** chance of winning. So, good luck with that…" He further added but had his back against her. Chiharu flustered and can see that Arima is trying to lift her spirits up.

Chiharu searched for Kira and she saw her in the hallway as well. Kira tripped a student straight to the wall just because she was saving a girl being molested. "Have respect for women, you imbecile." She looked at the guy as though she was some creepy _Yakuza_. The guy got up to his feet and scram. "Thank you Fukushima-san…" The girl was indeed thankful. "Kira-chan! I found you! I need to ask you a favor…" Chiharu showed a lopsided smile. "Nope." Kira refused as Chiharu explained the mess she got herself into. "Oh please! You're my only hope! Kurosawa-kun said that my chances of winning is **80%** if you train me!" She pleaded with folded hands and her eyes were shut tight. "He's lying. You only have **50%**... and that includes strong will and training. And also because the allotted time of training is so less so, no way." Kira was reading her manga under the shade of the tree. "It's a two-on-two, so you're on my team. Then that makes my chances of winning a **100%**, right?" She spoke flattering words to Kira. She slowly brought the manga down to uncover her eyes and looked at Chiharu doing a pout. "Not a hundred, only a **95%**, because you're on the team. In return, I want chocolates…" Kira closed the deal, Chiharu rejoiced with tears and has finally found hope.

Their training started. They have to hurry because their time is short and it's running by too fast. She didn't go soft on her just because she's a girl, or her friend. After sweating a lot of blood and tears, Kira finally told her that she was ready for later's match. "Your're ready, Chiharu. Go for it..." Kira congratulated her although she knew too well that it's not enough. "Thank you Kira-chan…" Chiharu looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time for the fight. "I'll wait for you at the tennis court!" Chiharu ran to change her clothes. As soon as she left, Uoko appeared with the principal. "There she is sir! The girl who bullied that poor student!" She pointed at Kira. "Okay young lady, to deal with the consequences, you got detention." Kira went along peacefully and saw right through Uoko who had this whole thing planned from the very beginning. Uoko met up with the other two, "Is Fukushima out of the way?" Kanako asked. "Yep! And I can't believe that it was this easy."

Time for the match. Chiharu was waiting for Kira but she never came through. "Where's your partner? She's fashionably late. If she don't show up in 5 minutes, you'll forfeit, and we win by default." Tamako giggled. Chiharu was very troubled, not of the fight, but of Kira. Juno saw the tennis court occupied so he came to watch. "Matsunada-kun! Have you seen Kira-chan? She didn't show up, and the match is about to start." Chiharu kept checking her watch. "Then I'll substitute. I'm sure there's no rule against that, am I correct, ladies?" His convincing smile weakened the trio's will power. "Of course! We don't mind Juno-sama." They all together drooled. Juno got changed into his tennis outfit and they began. The three were distracted by the pretty face so they couldn't concentrate. Tamako and Kanako are losing focus, even the scorer, Uoko was pretty careless. But despite of that, they still have the upper hand because of Juno's bad leg.

"_Blast it! It's aching again!_" He stooped down and took hold of the sprain. "Time out!" Chiharu declared a short break. "Your leg is hurt. You can't go on like this Matsunada-kun. We should stop…" Chiharu pitied him and couldn't stand the sight of him hurting himself to help her. "But what about your match? Don't worry, I'll try to suck it up…" He asked with concern and made Chiharu feel at ease. Kira who saw the whole thing through the window couldn't keep herself standing in one place doing nothing for her friend. In the nick of time, Kira jumped from the **two-storey** window and had a splendid, heroic entrance. "You whores think you can hold me down? What a pathetic way to get rid of an opponent. A pretty dirty trick, isn't it? You disgust me…The match will continue as is! This time, I will show no mercy…" She gave them a scary glare which looked like the eyes of an assassin. She took her rightful place as Chiharu's partner. "You'd actually stand up for that loser-Chiharu?" Tamako asked in vain. Kira placed her arm around Chiharu, "Chiharu's my girl… So I'll protect her no matter what." said Kira. "_Eeewww… It's like watching a **shoujo-ai** (girl's love) anime…_" Juno pretended to barf.

The match went on, and Kira was on fire. Chiharu was also doing her best. And by the end of the game, Kira and Chiharu won. "You're heartless… you know that?" Juno said to Kira but doesn't know if she'd take it as a compliment or a defensive remark. "Yeeeaahhh! Take that you three! Haha! Victory is at our grasp since the very beginning! We are invincible! Unstoppable!" Chiharu boasted with all her might. "Ok, don't push it…" Kira calmed her down. The three were bitter and they spoke not a word. "So do you remember what the deal was? You better live up to it…" Chiharu slyly looked at them. "Whatever! Consider you and your friend ignored. Like we care! Let's get a move on girls!" Tamako proclaimed with a snap but never admitted defeat. "Fukushima! Get back to the office and finish your remaining detention hours!" The principal was rushing to the court as he spotted her. "So that's why you've been missing the whole time…" Chiharu was enlightened of what really happened. And Kira went back to accept her punishment.

The two best friends were walking home in peace. "Kira-chan! I want to thank you for everything. For being with me during the match, and for always being with me even until now and during our _Junior high_ days…" Chiharu revealed that she knows her secret. Kira'e eyes were enlarged as they looked at Chiharu confusedly. "I already know that you are Yuriko… I heard it from Ranmaru and Matsunada-kun's conversation, but it wasn't on purpose. And don't be angry at Ranmaru, it seems like Matsunada-kun knew it from the beginning even before Ranmaru told him." Kira was lost for words and turned her head back onto the pavement. "Don't worry… I won't leave you. I'll always be here for you, like how you've always been there for me. I'm not angry even if you kept it a secret from me, I know you have a good reason for this… I just hope we'd be friends till the end of time…"Chiharu was almost crying as she said these things. Kira hugged her but didn't say anything at all.

To be continued^_^


	13. 12th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Are You Ready to Rumble?**"_

* * *

Kira went out one dark night to buy some stuff in a nearby 24-hour convenience store. On her way home, once again in the dark hallow streets, Kira saw another girl being abused by a group of delinquents. Since she is wearing her boyish get up and it's very dim outside, so she tried to find a way to help the poor girl. "Why won't you come with us girly? We'll play together…" A scary guy with bad intentions enticed the girl with pleasing words that don't work at all. "Please… Let me go. I need to go home… My parents would be worried…" The girl's head was low as she pleaded to be let alone. "Hey! You guys. Don't you baboons know that it's way past bed time?" Kira walked smoothly towards them. "Ooohhh tough guy. We'd beat you into a pulp if only you're capable of fighting back. Too bad you're all skin and bones. Fly home! Maybe your mommy's callin' yah! You wuss!" Three guys cornered her while the other three held the girl captive.

"I really think let the girl go… Or else…" She talked big and was like asking for a fight. "Or else what? Wimpy boy!" They growled at her and considered her words all bluffs. "Then you leave me no choice… I better send you guys to bed." She grabbed the humongous guys and judo slammed them to the ground one at a time. After taking care of the three big _wall-like_ bullies, she took a step and the three other guys trembled. "_How did he beat up my best guards?_ Get up you dolts!" The guy at the center screamed for help, but no one came to his aid. Kira pulled the girl aside and hurled the bullies into the air one by one. When they were all down, they begged for mercy. "Merciful heavens! Have pity on us… We promise not to do it again…" He knelt before her and bowed his head as low as the ground. He also made his underlings do the same. "Leave and don't show your faces to me again. Especially you, beefcake. Now scram." She authoritatively commanded and they ran for their very lives. The mysterious girl in distress thanked Kira and have her mistaken as a man. "Thank you brave stranger. My name is **Haruna Oshiro**. You have my trust and my gratitude… I am greatly indebted to you. I hope that someday I can pay you back, but for now…" The girl's face went close to hers and she gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Good bye! I hope I'll see you again soon, _**Stranger-san**_!" The girl ran away with a smile but Kira was unmoved by the kiss anyway.

The next day, a boring school day. Kira, instead of going to the garden, she went to the rooftop to have her habitual snooze. It was windy and quiet and the blue calm sky put her to sleep like a baby. All of a sudden, a group of thugs who came from another school barged into their school gates like criminals. They were carrying weapons as if they're ready to beat someone up. "You people, do not be afraid… We won't hurt any of you unless you tell us where your most _**notorious**_ student is…" The guy from last night showed a creepy face and emitted auras of a strong fighting spirit. The terrified students clumped in one corner and pushed out a guy known as the most formidable bully in their school. In fact this bully was a scaredy cat and was afraid of the delinquents as well. The leader observed his face up close and lost his temper. "No! He is not whom we're looking for! Don't try to hide that guy!" He went out of control, rampaging inside the campus searching every room. Juno already had a haunch about the person they're looking for.

"Hey! Fukushima! Where are you?" Juno galloped everywhere. He tried the garden but she wasn't there. His guess was the rooftop since it's the second most peaceful place in school. He climb up stairs and kicked the doors open. "Hey! You troublemaker! Get your lazy butt up down there and deal with the problem!" He shook her a lot to wake her up. She moaned in irritation, "_Uuuggghhh… Sooo freaking noisy…_" She uttered and covered his mouth with her hand and went back into her slumber. He felt the warmth of her hands as she touched his face. "Let go! Come on, stop kidding around. I know certainly that you had another street fight again. And those gangsters are looking for you!" He pushed her hands away and was persistent. "Alright, alright. I'll meet the dopes…" She stood up and drowsily walked downstairs.

She lack in sleep last night that's why she was a bit dizzy and almost fell down the stairs. It's a good thing Juno caught her easily. "C_ome on! Why now? We're walking down the stairs, for the love of…_" He slapped his hand on his head and dragged her all the way by grabbing her through her collar. "Behold! Here's the one you've been looking for." Juno showed up to the perpetrators while lifting the sleeping Kira by the arm. The delinquents turned around and saw Juno and they worshipped at his feet. "Master! We are at your mercy… Please be our leader and we will succumb to your overpowering force!" The kissed up to him like dorks worshipping an anime hero. "Knock it off you freak-a-zoids! It's not me… It's **HER**!" He pushed Kira and presented to them the yawning girl. "A girl? But I could've sworn it was a boy…" The leader said of what he remembered. Juno looked around and saw a student with a cap and took it off him without permission. He put it on Kira's head and revealed her as the mysterious fighter. "It is him, I mean her!" They rejoiced and bowed at the sight of her.

"It's you guys again… Didn't I tell you not to show your faces in front of me ever again? Especially the _**baboon-faced**_ one…" She said as she remembered correctly and included an offensive remark. "Uh yes… But we mean you no harm. We're here to serve you, dear master!" They, in one accord, showed her their highest respect. "Well… Whatever. Do what you want, but I don't want to sense your presence anywhere near me…" She cautioned. "Ma'am, yes ma'am! I mean dear **queen**!" They saluted. "From now on you are given the title as '**_The ruthless of all the outlaws_**'!" They gave her the fancy title but she neglected everything they said and went on as she normally does. Chiharu, Arima and Ranmaru saw this too. "Kira-chan… who're these weird guys following us?" Chiharu got goose-bumps as she saw the gang following their every step. "_These idiots… I told them I don't want to feel their presence…_" She sighed.

And the terrible day has just begun. Everybody feared Kira, especially with the big guys around. On the hallway, someone bumped into Kira by accident. "I'm so sorry!" The guy pleaded as though his life was on the line. "It's okay…" Kira let it go, but the delinquents formed a wall around her and defended her. "Young man… your sorry is not enough to make up for the damages you've done to our queen. Now you must pay with your life!" They crack the bones of their fists. "**Eeeeeiiiiyyaaa**! Somebody help me! I'm gonna be killed!" The guy hysterically screamed. "Enough! I told you that I don't want you bothering me!" Kira drove them away and help the guy stand up to his feet. "Thank you…" His voice was shaky and he ran away. This is not the only time they did this. During PE when the trio hit Kira with the volleyball, purposely though, the thugs, without permission scared the life out of them. Kira didn't mind because these girls are her enemies but she still did the right thing and ceased their wrong actions.

It happened a lot of times through the whole day. Even Ranmaru who was just giving Kira a bouquet of fresh-picked flowers was driven away. Also Arima and Chiharu who were only asking her to study with them. Kira was losing her grip and she wants to get rid of them for good. "_This has got to stop…_" She said to herself. So to settle this once and for all, she proposed a duel. "Yo! Gorillas, let's have a match. Loser leaves the other for good…" She engaged. But in her conditions, no matter what the outcome, the gang will leave her in the end. "But no matter who wins, we get to leave your side your majesty. It's not fair…" They protested. "That's the point… I want you out of my face…" She went straight to the point. "Then let's get on with it. And we'll see if you beating us last time was nothing but a lucky hit." The former ringleader accepted. Juno heard what the whole deal and tried to keep an eye behind the curtains. "_Does she always have to do things in roundabout ways? What a pain in the butt! Yet here I am keeping a close eye on her..._"

After school, they went to the karate dojo and had the doors locked to avoid interference. "I'll lay down the deal… If I got you all beat, you have to promise to disappear from my sight and never show up ever again." She had her hands in her pockets as she lay down the rules. "The question is… **_are you ready to rumble?_**" They dared. And the battle they started. To be fair, they attacked one by one. As her followers, they lived on a code of honor to be fair to their queen. Kira easily took out one guy at a time. Juno had a good view from the open window and prepared himself for impact if anything unexpected happens. The fight went like flash. She was as fast as lightning as she took care of the goons with no hardships. Even in her short skirt, she can execute her movements perfectly. But Juno couldn't help but peek under her skirt which was blown by the air. Unluckily, "_Aw! man… she's wearing cycling shorts!_" He snapped his finger in disappointment. Later, the last one standing was the boss. To distract her, he pretended to throw something at her and by instincts, she caught the thing but this kept her busy and the boss found an opening.

He was ready to hit her when Juno, who came out of thin air, defended her. "What the? It's you! Move aside kid!" He pushed him away with a punch. But he got up to his feet quickly and took care of the rest for her. And the boss fell down unconscious. Kira was watching the whole time and was touched, not noticeable though. "You lose… Now leave…" She pointed at the door and they acknowledged defeat and gave in. "It's been nice being of service to you for the first and last time your majesty… No hard feelings. But if ever you need us, you can always call…" They never showed any signs of anger and walked out of her life for the better. Kira saw Juno's face and it was swelling from the blow he took for her. His lips were bleeding too. They sat down on the risers to regain their strengths. "Why'd you have to meddle in my fight like that?" She was curious but showed not a puzzled face. "I don't know… It's just my odd instincts that's all. I guess…" He spoke in pain because the punch hurt an awful lot. Kira took out a handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to him. "Use this…" She insisted. But Juno refused and was embarrassed. "I can't… I might stain it with blood…" Kira threw it at his face and had her head facing the other way. "Stop being so bullheaded… Just take it…" She left him and he just chuckled, "_Tch… Persistent as always…_" And he held her hanky like a keepsake.

To be continued^_^


	14. 13th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Prima Dona's Hostile Take Over**"_

* * *

Juno was playing his guitar by the balcony. This is his hobby especially when the weather is fine. He played sweet and calm music that soothes the ears of the listeners, especially the house helpers who can't help themselves but to hum along with it. But as his father came in, it's like the fine sky was covered by a dark cloud. To show his disrespect he played a_ tune of doom_ and terror as if his father was some sort of Dracula. His father seldom comes home because of some business trips abroad. "You insolent child. Stop playing that thing and pay attention to what I'm going to say…" His father sounded so powerful that even the maids fear his presence. "Yah, yah… What do you want from me this time?" He showed no trace of excitation and looked at his strings as if they're interesting. "I want you to end your meaningless relationships and start taking a bride candidate." His father was standing tall and had his chin up with pride. He compressed his laughter but burst for he couldn't take it. "Hahaha! Yah… Like that will happen. Not in your life, old man… _Not in your senile life_…" He gave a stubborn reaction.

"Why can't you be more docile like your brothers and sister? Fine then, If you won't pick, I will. _**Oshiro Haruna**_… She's your fiancée. In fact, I've already arranged your meeting with her. Her parents also agreed to this deal. So, you have no escape from me my boy…" His father said as if he already attained victory in their petty debate. "What makes you think I'll stick up to the deal?" He tested his father if he could do something to stop him. "How about **disowning** you? Sounds good, right?" His father spoke with sarcasm. "You're completely deluded, you senile man. You actually found my weakness so give yourself a pat on the back…" He sarcastically said as he stood up and walked away from his father. "She'll be going to school with you tomorrow. So don't run away from her…" Those were his father's last words. Juno was already angry from the beginning but didn't show it when he was talking to his father because his father might see that he can be easily manipulated. "_You cursed old fart…_" His teeth were clenched.

The next day, he was ready to leave for school. As he went out the doors, he saw a fancy and elegant car parked outside. His father was standing beside it and was like talking to somebody. "Ah! Here he is… My youngest son. From now on, he'll be your **fiancé** and your future husband." His father's face proudly glistened as he introduced Juno. The one whom he was talking to was none other than his future wife. "Nice to meet you, I'm **Oshiro Haruna**, please take care of me…" She bowed with grace and full of respect. Juno wouldn't speak up so his father did all of the talking. "This is Juno, he is of the same age as you. You'll be studying at his school from now on. So don't let this fool cheat behind your back, okay? So Juno, my son, you should get used to going to school with her. Hop on the car!" Zaibatsu smiled and Haruna agreed. His father's hand was wrapped around his shoulder. Haruna entered, and before Juno got in, his father's grip on his arms tightened and whispered, "_Don't mess this up, or else. You know what I'm capable of doing…_" He threatened.

Juno unwillingly rode the car and the driver drove them together to school. He was silent but Haruna kept entertaining him with stories. "I'm an only child, I'm sure we'll get along great. What are your hobbies? Mine is **ice-skating**, and I'm a pro! And I also like **gardening**! I'm **Lactose-intolerant** as well." She yap and yap and didn't even bother letting Juno get a chance to open his mouth. He was just looking at the window while experiencing such boredom. They got to school in only 10 minutes, and together, they got down from the car. The male students were psyched to see such a proper and beautiful young lady come out. But they were much more surprised as they saw Juno come out of the same car. "Matsunada! Who's that cute girl with you? Care to introduce us?" His so-called friends were hanging around him to get a chance to talk to Haruna. "Juno-kun! Come on! Let's go to class together!" She pulled him and he was forced to come along. "_That lucky devil! He always gets the girls!_" The '_back seat driver_' friends of his were left there.

Kira and Chiharu saw this short series. "Who's she? Must be a new girl. And she's totally with Matsunada-kun!" Chiharu exclaimed. Ranmaru and Arima came walking in their direction too. "Morning Kira-chan! My, you're looking so beautiful today… Didn't you hear that Matsunada's found a new girl?" Ranmaru sounded so chipper for he thought that he has no more competition for Kira. Kira was just quiet and wasn't giving her insights. Chiharu and Arima both had the same thing in mind that Kira must be feeling a bit jealous but doesn't want to show it. For the**_ third_** time this school year, a new student came out of thin air. "I am Haruna Oshiro, pleased to meet your acquaintance…" She introduced herself in front of class as a very, very, super shy girl. "It's Oshiro… the one who holds that big company or something…" They realized. The boys thought she was so cute and fragile. The girls, even the trio, thought it was a bit too much cutesiness. Haruna was acting as if she's afraid of all the guys and only clings to Juno for protection and expressed her desire to be seated next to him. The girls all thought that it was her way of attracting men and they were disturbed to the extent.

During break time, Haruna was looking for Juno while carrying a bunch of her yummy treats to share with him. She stopped for a while as she heard a group of guys conversing, and there were five of them. "So Fukushima has the top vote as most adored female at school?" , "Yah, they even made a fan club for those who admire her.", "Not only that, they built a shrine!" , "Now that's obsessed!" , "Duh! It's being ruled by Yoshida Ranmaru! What do you expect?" Haruna pretended to pass by and accidentally dropped her stuff. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry to bother, I didn't know that you were having a private conversation…" She ogled her eyes and they were hypnotized. "Oh no! It's not a problem at all. A girl as beautiful as you will always be welcomed to shower your presence upon us…" They stood up straight like soldiers in an inspection. "Oh really? So, I've heard about this fan club you were talking about? What are the qualifications?" She was slowly sucking up answers from them by using seduction methods. "Of course… You have to be popular! Even Matsunada has one, except it's ruled by girls…" They gave the answers just like that. "Sooo… how about me? Don't I qualify?" She made a cutesy voice and face and they were under her control. And from this day on, a fan club for Oshiro Haruna was established in one flick of a wand.

She gave a grin and had the majority of the guy's population wrapped around her finger. "_Ha! Nobody can be as famous as me! Not even that Fukushima girl! I have superior charms and beauty that no one can top! Hihihi…_" She is a psychopathic ego. So during Gym class, the coach made them do some warm ups. Haruna purposely wore shorts that are slightly shorter than the others. She attract a lot more guys by being vulnerable, but didn't let Juno see that flirty part of her. "_That girl is twisted! She's taking over the male population on purpose! Well two can play at that game…_" The other female students complained and folded their shorts as short as Haruna's. "_What's worse is that she's also taken our darling Juno-sama!_" The trio was on fire. "_I'm sure behind that lady-like attitude is a prima dona in disguise…_" They hypothesized. When Juno came, she helplessly ran to him saying that she's shy around men. "Stop scaring her like that…" He scolded them and she was draping on him and it made the girls incensed.

Kira and Chiharu didn't go along with the turbulently envious girls and did their own thing. Kira attempted doing a high jump to vent her anger and jealousy even when the teacher told them to only do some simple exercises. "_Ksshh! Stupid d*ckhead! Too bad he can't see his unfaithful girlfriend frolicking around…_" She ran and jumped as high as she could to reach the highest pole. And luck has easily abandoned Kira as they heard a loud thud. She landed flat on her butt and of course Chiharu, Ranmaru and Arima came. "You okay? Does it hurt?" Ranmaru's face showed concern as he held her on both shoulders. "Of course it hurts!" She yelled. Juno was worried as well and ran to her. "What are you trying to pull now? You're reckless! The teacher clearly stated to do basic exercises!" He scolded. "What makes you care? I can do whatever I want… I don't need your sympathy, you piss off…" As stubborn as usual, she stood up on her own feet. Haruna saw how Juno views Kira so she made a commotion that will get his attention. "Juno-kun! Help me… I think I sprained my ankle!" She cried. He, without second thoughts came to her rescue. "You're just as careless as her…" He shook his head and carried her to the infirmary. The crowd had their eyes following the two as they leave.

"That was rude… It's only a slight sprain, not as hurtful as yours. I think she's faking it…" Chiharu was pissed too. "She is faking it… it's too obvious. Only Matsunada is too blind to see it. Guess that's love…" Arima made matters worse so Chiharu elbowed him. Kira, for some reason was in a bad mood and she isolated herself for a while. After her sulking, she decided to go home. By the gates, she saw Haruna being picked on by some third years. "_That retarded girl just couldn't avoid her exposure to harm._" Kira aversely went there to check it out. "I said I don't want to go! My fiancé is waiting! And if he sees you, he'll beat you up for sure!" She gave meaningless and empty threats. "You mean Matsunada? That wimp? He's nothing but a push-over." They insulted. "What's with all these shenanigan? Imbeciles…" Kira made an interlude then gave them a flying kick on the *ss and they ran. "Now who's the wimp? You bunch of wussy upperclassmen!" Haruna added by yelling. "Don't place yourself in trouble if you can't get yourself out of it…" Kira advised. And only by a short glimpse of her eyes, Haruna came into a realization. "_You… you're that brave stranger…_" She was bewildered as Kira slowly left. Juno came out and was panting. "Where's your car? Looks like your driver's late." He checked his watch. But Haruna's eyes were still fixed on Kira who was already out of sight.

To be continued^_^


	15. 14th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Short-term Memory Loss**"_

* * *

The students were very enthusiastic for the upcoming school festival. Kira's class divided themselves among the boys and girls. Both groups were to decide what their booth is going to be. And they all came to a final conclusion. Arima was the boys' spokesperson. "The guys have planned on a _**Host Club**_. I'm very sure that we'll be able to raise money through that easily…" After their proposition, the girls explicated their side. Chiharu was the one to speak. "Majority of the girls don't want their bodies exploited in public, so we decided to go for the classics. A _**Haunted House**_!" She declared, the guys went boo. "_This is terrible! We were hoping that the girls would be doing a small restaurant…_", "_Yah, with girls dressed in cute cosplaying outfits!_" They extravagantly desired as they filled their heads with smutty fantasies. "In your sick dreams!" The girls all together yelled. "Hush down and let's respect the women's decision." Arima took control of the argument.

The tiring day has just begun. They were all busy pimping up their own booths. Chiharu was elected as the head of the committee. She laid down the instruction using her megaphone, "Careful... Please put down the materials gently. We'll be building the Haunted House near the Basketball court." The girls had a pretty good sense of teamwork especially with Chiharu leading them. On the other side, Arima had difficulty keeping a handful of boys in line. "I'm only checking attendance and you guys are already wild! What else could we accomplish with this? Matsunada! Where's Matsunada and the rest of his posse?" No response was heard. Juno was seen by the girls shooting some basket at the court, together with his friends. "Aaaahhh…Juno-kun! What brings you here? Are you here to visit me?" Haruna was very thrilled. "Oh… yah sure, whatever…" Juno gave a careless answer for he didn't hear her clearly and he was enjoying his game a lot.

While Haruna was daydreaming as she watch Juno play, the others were quite busy and got their hands full. They had a hard time raising up the banner. "Kira-chan, could you help us? We need to set up this banner all the way up there…" Chiharu paged Kira through the megaphone. She came and unwillingly did the work for them. "This is a man's job. Maybe we could ask the guys over there…" Some girls were worried and also they want to see the _heartthrob_ Matsunada. "Nothing I can't handle…" Kira said with confidence. And in an instant, they have enough man power in a silver platter with Kira on their side. So with the huge banner in her hands, she climbed up the ladder courageously. "_What a noble hero…_" They praised. Juno was having so much fun with his friends that they got carried away in the game and they were taking it to the extreme. "Catch! Matsunada!" His friend threw the ball against him and he caught its impact. He tried to pass it to the other player, but it went outside of the court and flew very far off. "It slipped!" He cried. They saw the ball hurling towards the ladder. "Heads up! Look alive Fukushima!" Juno warned but it was too late. It hit the ladder and Kira lost her balance and **BAM**! She fell on solid ground and hit her head real hard.

"Kira-chan! Oh my gosh!" Chiharu gasped and feared that something bad may have happened to her. Even the ones at fault came and circled round her in panic. She was conscious now and opened her eyes carefully. Juno asked for forgiveness and had his hands folded together and shut his eyes so tight hoping that it won't hurt if she hits him. Kira's eyes were different as she placed them on Juno. "Matsunada-kun? Why are you kneeling down on me?" She blushed so hard. Everybody uttered breathlessly as those words of formality and courteousness came right out of her mouth. "Kira-chan? Are you sure you're okay? You must've hit your head too hard." Chiharu confirmed if she's fine. "Kira? Who's Kira? Chiharu? It's me, _**Yuriko**_…" She said. Chiharu was shocked and already knew the effects of her hitting her head. "Is it _Amnesia_?" They asked. "Nope… well, a little bit of that. But looks like she's living in the past… She couldn't remember the present…" Chiharu theorized. The others were puzzled and had a long time to think, "Her name was _Yuriko_?" A student asked. Chiharu tossed their suspicions off. "Oh forget what I just said. Back to your places everyone. I'll handle this…" She drove the others away.

"Living in the past? So that means, it's like she never became Kira…" Juno asked Chiharu. "I'm not sure, but it looks like she doesn't remember the time you rejected her. So rest assure, you're off the hook…" Chiharu assured. They let her rest in the infirmary. After a short while, Kira seeped out from the clinic and wander off. She passed by a mirror and saw how she looked, "_Is this really me? I'm so pretty!_" But to complete her whole look, she braided her hair and wore glasses, which had been her force of habit. She looked for Juno and found him napping by the Wisteria tree all alone. She shyly approached him and knelt down on his level. She poked his face to see if he'll stir. He opened his eyes and almost leaped in jitter when he saw her. She welcomed him with a smile. "Rise and shine!" She timidly greeted. "Wha-what are you doing here? Looking like that..." He saw her new style. Kira bowed her head and was like she wants to say something but couldn't spit it out. "I have a confession to make. I… have always liked Matsunada-kun…" She was shaking with those eyes that feels like it can see right through your whole being. He was flushing, but remained silent. He doesn't want to hurt her for the second time, se he gave her a nice reply. "I know. I can see it in you… Head over heels…" He kindly smiled. Kira found hope and got a hold of his hand. This made him more high-strung.

Haruna cut them short as she pulled him away. "What are you doing to my fiancé? Just because you lost your memory, doesn't mean I'll cut you off some slack!" Haruna straightforwardly spited her. He kept looking back but has no choice but to submit to Haruna. Kira's unrequited love went on as she always keeps herself close to Juno whenever she had an opportunity. Ranmaru saw her hiding behind a pillar and called her name aloud. "Kira-chan! I've heard what happened to you? Does your head still hurt?" He truly cared for her a lot. "Ranmaru? Who're you calling Kira? Ssshhh… be quiet! Matsunada-kun may hear us." She covered his mouth as they spied on him. "I have to get close to him no matter what it takes. But I have to do it without his fiancée around. I can feel that there's still hope for my fairytale!" Ranmaru couldn't say a word to stop her because she kept his mouth shut. "I know! Maybe I can cook for him!" She had a huge light bulb on top of her head and ran to find Chiharu.

Chiharu was with Arima and were discussing things about the festival when Kira found them. "Chiharu! I need you to help me bake!" She was desperate. Arima whispered, "Is this really what she used to be like? If this goes on, then maybe I'll be top student again…" He joked. "This is not a joking matter." Chiharu restraint. They went to the Home economics room and whip up a little something. Some girls sought for Chiharu. "Yamagata-san, we need you back at the booth, something came up…" and Chiharu left Kira, "I'll leave you for a while Kira-cha-, I mean Yuriko. It's very urgent…" Kira remembered something about baking. And it flashed to her head, like a forgotten memory. "_Hhhmm… I think I've done this before. If I remember correctly… maybe I can have a good outcome…_" She tried her best to do it by herself.

Juno just finished playing tennis. He went to the faucet to cool off. After washing his face, he dried off with a mini towel. As the towel slid down his face, he saw Kira standing there with a shiny smile. "You must be tired from practice… Here! I made this for you!" She gave him the cake she baked. It looked soggy and a little undone. He covered his mouth and held his barf. "It's not necessary… _Really, please…_" He begged. Kira showed her somberly eyes and was ready to sob, "Sorry… I guess I really am such a terrible cook…" Juno doesn't want to see her tears so he comforted her, "No! it's not like that… I'm just…" He was cut short by a book flinging into the air and hit Kira on the head. She fell, and when she woke up, she groaned a little, yet another thing hit her again, this time, it's bigger book. Juno went to her and thought that she'd be back to normal. "Ow that hurts… huhuhu…" by the way she reacted, turns out that she's still Yuriko. The one behind the first book was Haruna, and the trio were the ones who threw the next one. Both were hoping that she'll be back to her old self. "_It didn't work!_" Both teams hammered their hand on the other.

They made various attempts to return her to normal, but they only hit her one after another that's why she always end up as Yuriko. Kira had been clinging to him all the time. Ranmaru was watching with envy eyes. "Ranmaru-kun, Hi!" The girls who had crushes on him greeted but he deliberately ignored them. "_That Matsunada is giving me a hard time getting Kira all to myself! I have to make Kira remember who she really is… It's all for the better._" He convinced himself although he knows very well that he's only doing this for his sake. Ranmaru crept to find Kira and saw her waiting for Juno by the garden. "Ranmaru-kun, have you seen Chiharu? She's been busy a lot lately. I hope Matsunada-kun can accompany me home…" She indulged her fantasies. Ranmaru made his move and tried to kiss her wishing that she'll come back to her senses. "_Sorry Kira-chan… but this is for your own good._", "Ranmaru-kun? What are you doing? And why are you so close?" Kira became afraid. Juno saw this and shouted out Ranmaru's name. "Yoshida! Hold those lips!" He commanded. Ranmaru was caught by surprise and pushed Kira to Juno and they hit each other's head.

"_Darn! I have no guts at all!_" Ranmaru ran in cowardice. She was on top of him as she fainted. Juno carried her and placed her under the tree. "Kira! Snap out of it!" Juno lightly tapped her face and she awaken. She opened her eyes and saw that his face was too close to hers. All she remembered aside from falling from the ladder, was that somebody tried to force a kiss on her but it was all a blur. So she probably got the wrong idea. "Who are you? Are you still **Yuriko** or **Kira**?" Juno checked if it's Kira or her alter ego. "Who else do you think? You sick maniac…You want a piece of me?" She kicked him on the crotch. "**YOW**! What gives? I didn't do anything!" He justified as he screamed agonizingly. She didn't bother listening to his explanation. "Next time, wear a metallic chastity belt because your balls won't receive any vacation from me, D*ckboy…" Haruna, Chiharu, and Arima appeared and saw that Kira's back. "Kira-chan! It's you!" Chiharu embraced her after seeing the safe return of her personality. "Juno-kun! What happened to you?" Haruna held him in her arms and saw him gripping his lower side in pain.

To be continued ^_^


	16. 15th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Hell Girl's House**"_

* * *

The most awaited day has finally come. The whole school was filled with tons of people. The visitors, and at the same time, the students themselves are having the time of their lives. Of course, most of the girl's population was flocking into the Host Club. "Ladies! Please take your pick. Here's the list of the bachelors' names with their pictures to go with it. Come on! Give it a try…" Arima assigned himself as the marketer. The girls chose from the list. "_Wow! Look at this one! He's sizzling hot! _I'll take him_._" A woman pointed at Juno's picture. "But I also want him! And I'm willing to pay a higher price than everyone…" Another girl debated. "In your dreams, girl! I'll be the one to take this hunk!" And the girls were in great dispute.

The guys were all wearing their best tux. "_Tch! I hate wearing a fancy tux…_" Juno loosened his tie and felt itchy. The other guys were watching the commotion outside. "Matsunada! Look! All those girls fighting over you…" They were envious. "_What does that make us? Decoys? Throw-aways?_" They weep and pitied themselves. "Let them fight… hehe… I like that. This will be an entertaining show…" Juno smiled devilishly and sat on the chair and raised his feet on the table. Arima took control of the situation. "Ladies! There are still other dateable men on the list. How about Yoshida Ranmaru?" He showed them his picture. "Wow! He's an angelic bishounen!" Some girls spoke in awe and preferred Ranmaru. So now, there are two squabbling groups fighting for the two most wanted males.

Haruna managed to escape from their booth and went to visit the Host Club. "_What's all the hullabaloo about?_" Haruna wondered. "Okay! So, we're having a hard time choosing to whom the two will belong. So why won't we settle this by _AUCTION_?" Arima's gutsy plan was put to motion. "First, Yoshida Ranmaru! Any price offer?" Some girls bid a lot of cash, and the other higher than the rest. Until they all gave in and decided to share him. "We've come to an agreement that we would all take Ranmaru Yoshida. With our money combined together…" They proposed. "That works too! SOLD! Ranmaru Yoshida to twenty three girls. Good luck with that Maru…" He congratulated. "Arima, how could you? I want Kiraaaaa!" Ranmaru was pulled by the girls with sharp glistening eyes. "Next, Matsunada Juno! The pretty-boy musician. He's an expert in entertaining the ladies and is a certified player, so as a piece of advice to girls who'll fall in love with this heartbreaker, better think it through…" Arima joked. "Couldn't you give me a decent description?" Juno demanded.

The girls all craved for him and used a lot of their money and power just to get their hands on him. The bidding got extremely higher. Until, Haruna laid down her yen's worth. "I'm willing to make my father donate a million yen for Juno-kun…" She raised her hand arrogantly. Arima waited for any objections and a higher bidder. "Going once… going twice… SOLD!" He proclaimed. Juno promptly fell from his chair. "What? Haruna? Are you out of your mind? You can't spend your father's millions just to buy me! You're going too far." Juno opposed her. "I can't possibly hand you down to all those slutty women… So for now, just hush, and let's blow this joint!" Haruna winked as she dragged him with her. "We're going to the Haunted House!" She said without a care. She had a plan in mind, "_It will be very dark and scary in there. Then maybe I can get the chance to hug Juno, or better yet, kiss him!_" She giggled or so she thought.

They reached the Haunted House, and it was spooky indeed. "You girls did a great job with this place. It's a real scare… Are you sure you want to get in? Can you handle it?" Juno complimented as he eyed the place from top to bottom and made sure that Haruna is prepared before entering. "Psssh! Of course I can! Come on! I can't wait to go inside!" She wasn't paying attention to what he said at all. And they went inside. Ranmaru luckily escaped the clutches of those girls and was trotting nimbly to see how Kira's doing. "Yamagata… Do you know where I can find Kira?" He asked. "Oh… She's inside the Haunted House. I'm just not too sure if you can handle it inside." She warned. "No big! I'm sworn to follow Kira to the ends of the earth!" He bravely gleamed. "Then prepare yourself, this place will knock you dead…" Chiharu mysteriously disappeared in the darkness and let him in then shut the door behind him. "That was a figure of speech, right Chiharu?" he whimpered. As he heard howling sounds, his knees wobbled, so did the rest of his body.

Meanwhile, Haruna and Juno were in the middle of their stroll. Juno was not scared at all and was hoping that this short tour will end so that he can get away from Haruna. Seems like Haruna's plan didn't go well for she was too afraid to even perform her schemes. "_Keep it together, Haruna…_" She heartened herself. They entered a creaking door that sounded so inviting, and then out of nowhere, a scary silhouette unveiled. It was a blood-drenched woman in a kimono. Haruna screamed at the top of her lungs and ran. "**Kkkkyyaaahhh**! I want out of here!" She didn't mind Juno and ran for her life. Ranmaru who was creeping out, found himself lost in that maze of a house. And when he was halfway his destination, he was bumped by Haruna who was running like crazy. "_Oshiro?_" He opaquely looked back at her. Then he heard more weird sounds and screeching so he ran wildly as he caught up to her. "Wait for me!"

Juno recognized that it was Kira. "You? What's with the long hair?" He drowsily looked at her. "It's called an extension, and I'm the Hell girl. If you're not scared of what I look like, then I better scare you my way…" She reached her hands out ready to strangle him, he took a step back and two running guys bumped Juno. He fell on Kira, and unintentionally, the door went shut. And ALAS! They're locked in. He tried to open the knob with all his might, but it was locked from the outside so he has no hope. "_D*mn! It won't budge!_ You rude jack*ss! I'm going to teach you some manners when I get out of here!" Juno shouted with full effort. "Stop yelling… It's futile and noisy." She said as if she's not the least worried. He calmed himself down and sat on the floor facing her. They were both silent. Juno had his right hand on his forehead while mourning, while Kira was just staring at the four-cornered walls. The light was not too bright for it was too dim inside the room. Kira's crumbly stomach broke the silence. Juno laughed outrageously. "You've been working so hard that you never gave yourself a break. It's not much, but… here you go…" He gave her a piece of candy wrapped in a cute way. She, without being hesitant, received it and had her eyes on it for a whole minute. "You know, you're supposed to eat it…" He advised, and she munched on it.

It was hot in there and they're short of air in that clogged room. "_This is not my lucky day…_" he took off his coat and completely removed his tie, and unbuttoned the upper part of his top. Kira grazed at him doing it. "What are you looking at? Don't tell me... You want me to strip, huh?" He kid around with a naughty grin. "Not even close. Your fly's undone, hotshot…" She pointed, and he was absolutely embarrassed and zipped it close. "_Pull yourself together, Juno! She didn't see anything…_" He convinced. "Jeez! I'm parched!…" He reached for his pockets to see if he had anything to quench this hot feeling. He found a handkerchief and realized that it was the one Kira lend him. "Oh yeah… here's the hanky I borrowed. It's washed and dried so you don't have to worry about stains…" He handed it to her. She reached for it and they touched each other's skin. Juno jerked his hand away as soon as she took hold of it. The two scaredy cats (Haruna and Ranmaru) made their way out and were grasping for their breaths. Some passerby suggested to Chiharu that they should put some more thunder sound effects which she did to add to the atmosphere.

As soon as Kira heard the thunder, she shivered and crawled closer to Juno. His heart beat raced as soon as she approach. "What are you doing? Don't even try doing anything weird…" He stopped her with his one hand but she moved even closer. It was as if he's going to be raped. Kira reached for his arm and clutched to it so tight. Another thunder sound was heard and she gripped much tighter. "_She's so different… This is so highly unlikely to happen. And… why the heck am I getting so stimulated?_" He asks himself. He found out that she's afraid of the sound and he comforted her. "It's okay… it's only fake thunder. And, they will surely come looking for us." That was all he has to say and he just waited for any chances that some people may open the door. She fell asleep on his shoulder with a lock of hair in her mouth. He fixed this and went to sleep as well, since it was such an exhausting day. After hours of waiting, hope has shone radiantly as a group of students came to that room and saw them so cozy with each other. And it was a newly found rumor that spread abound the whole campus.

To be continued ^_^


	17. 16th Chapter

_TITLE: "**The Tale Of The Wisteria Fairy**"_

* * *

A huge jet plane was seen soaring across the clear blue sky. It made its way majestically and landed smoothly on the airport runway. As it stopped, out came a beautiful woman at the age of twenty two. By her appearance, how she carried herself and the way she dresses, it's obvious that she's rich and probably owns the jet. She walked like a model on stage and was adored by everyone. Suddenly, someone approached her. "Welcome back to Japan, **_Ayano-sama_**. How's France?" It was their old faithful family driver who spoke in a polite manner as he was escorting her to the car. "It was splendid! I had a great time! I'm so glad to be back home… I wonder how those little munchkins are doing since I've left…" She flipped her long curls that were blown by the gentle gust of wind. "They're all doing fine… Your youngest brother's grown up to be a well young man. I couldn't believe that boy used to be the spoiled and nasty brat." The old driver smiled. During the trip, they had a long drive.

"_Toru-san, _could you please drop me by Juno's school? He's the one I want to see first…" Ayano giggled and felt fervent as she requested. "Yes ma'am. He is your favorite isn't he?" The old man guessed quite accurately. And she was instantly dropped off there. Ayano was so glamorous as she make her way inside the campus. "_Get out! That's Ayano! She's a famous top-rated model overseas!_" , "_Oh my gosh! She's my idol! And she's a lot gorgeous in person!_" Some enchanted girls were stunned and can't take their eyes off her. Her elegant entrance captivated everyone, and the spotlight was hers. She went out to the soccer field and was hoping to find him there. Juno was playing soccer with some upperclassmen. "Juno! My precious!" Ayano squealed and dashed to him. "Wha? _Ayano-neesan_?" He turned his head around and felt apprehensive. Ayano leaped at him and gave him a very big bear hug. "Oooohhh… how I miss my little baby brother so much!" Ayano was cherishing this moment in tears. "Ack! You're choking me!" Juno was disconcerted of his sister. "Whoa! Another good catch, Matsunada…" His playmates came closer and they complimented. "Catch? She's my sister!" He contradicted with a scream.

They sat down at the benches and had their long talk. "You finally showed up? Did something bad happen at France?" He asked "That's an unpleasant way to welcome your big sister. I just missed my home and my baby brother. So how's my boy? You've grown up so fast! It's been five years. It was like yesterday when you still let me bathe you and dress you up… And oh! The time that you peed on your bed and told me not to tell on you. Hahaha! How about the _circumcision_ incident! Oh my gosh! You're so pitiful back then. You even dragged me along inside the _E.R._!" Ayano burst into a loud laugh as she exposed some of his embarrassing childhood moments. His friends couldn't contain their laughter as they overheard. Juno blushed and tried to zip his sister's mouth. "Aaaww… Juno has a sister-complex…" They teased. "Butt out _*ssholes…_" Juno's brows twitched. "What have you been up to lately? Except from flirting with women. Have you tied a knot with any girl? I mean a serious relationship." Ayano crossed her legs and waited for his answer. He didn't reply, so his friends grab the opportunity to do so. "It's this **Kira **girl! He's fallen madly in love with her!" , "Yah! They were seen being lovey-dovey in a secluded room!" , "You bastards just shut the f*ck up!" He pushed them with one hand and they finally left the two alone.

Haruna heard the latest gossip of Ayano's big return. She eagerly looked for them and introduced herself arrogantly. "Hi Ayano-neesan! I'm Haruna Oshiro, Juno-kun's fiancée… And your future sister-in-law…" She courteously curtsied in front of her. "Oh… eerrr… Nice to meet you…" Ayano greeted her with the phoniest smile she could put on. Obviously, she had bad vibes about this girl. Haruna got a hold of Ayano's hands, "I hope that we can be the best of friends! I've always wanted a big sister…" She kissed up to Ayano hoping that she'll approve of her. After that, Ayano roamed around their school to observe Juno's daily routine. "_Finally… I escaped from that talkative girl._" Ayano sighed in relief. Since it's school, she also found it boring. All he does is go to his next class so on and so forth. Other than that, He plays sports, always being greeted by girls who come his way, not to mention being tailed by Haruna wherever he goes. "_Poor Juno… That annoying girl must have given him terrible headaches._" She figured out. She felt exhausted and rested under the shade of the biggest tree.

She chose this tree because its flowers reminded her of the good old days. "_Look at you blossom… So beautiful…_" Ayano caressed the tree's trunk and spoke to it as though it has life. She was about to hit the hay, when something fell on her head. "_What's this?_" She grabbed it and saw that it was a manga. "_A manga… On top of a tree? Then that must mean that…_" She gazed up above and saw a sleeping girl at the highest and thickest branch. "_Interesting…_" She had her hand on her chin. Ayano climb the tree with all her strength but she kept sliding down. She's also wearing an expensive dress, but cast away her cares about it. Kira stirred and opens her eyes. She saw a strange woman stubbornly struggling herself up, so she lend her a helping hand. "Take hold of my sleeve…" Kira suggested and Ayano did. When she got up the branch, she sat beside Kira. "Whew! That was quite challenging!" Ayano swept away a few specks of sweat on her forehead. Kira looked at the weird lady with apathy who returned her stare with a sweet smile. "My name's Matsunada Ayano… What's yours?" She gave her hand and Kira accepted. "I'm Kira…" She repliedd with her short words, and she had a clue that this woman is somewhat related to Juno. "Oh, so you're that Kira… I thought you were a Wisteria fairy! Hhhhmmm…Are you not?" Ayano talked like a child.

Kira ignored Ayano and only thought of her words as non-sense gibber. "Your name sounds familiar. Let me guess... It's an anime character right? It's the killer from '_**Death note**_'? Haha! I figured out since you're such an **_otaku_**." Ayano discovered the origin of her name which is the romaji of the word '_killer_'. "You know…" Ayano leaned her back against the tree with her hands behind her head, "...Me and my brothers used to play under Wisteria trees. We even hunt for fairies… But of course, everybody knows they don't exist…" She closed her eyes. Kira was silent all the way and let Ayano babble all she wants. "Let me tell you a short story…" She began narrating the whole tale and was having her flashback at the same time. "_Why is this woman suddenly talking as if she knows me so well?_" Kira wondered.

*_**flashback of 8 years ago**_*

"Look! Nee-san! She sent me these Wisterias again! I found it on my bed!" Juno showed the clumped flowers to his sister. "Yes, that's great... That fairy must be keeping an eye on you all the time…" Ayano encouraged him into believing such fictional characters. "I swear I'll find her! and then someday… I'll marry her, and we'll be together forever… We will live in a place full of Wisterias!" Juno daydreamed and was staring at the sunset.

*_**end of flashback**_*

"And the little sap didn't even discover that I was the one behind all those flowers. I really cared about that boy so much, and he treated me like his own mother. Because, you know how a life of luxury can be. Your parents aren't always there for you…" She defined. "_Lavender_ is his favorite color… Quite feminine for someone like him though. What's yours _Kira-san_?" She asked of her some basic information. "Same as your brother… I guess." Kira was looking at her own shoes with boredom. "Perfect match! I mean, what a coincidence…" Ayano's mouth almost slipped. They were both quiet, till Ayano had yet another thing to say that broke the icy silence. "I sure hope that he finds that fairy that will fill the emptiness in his heart. To be honest, I'm not really fond of his fiancée… But, the choice is his." Ayano shrug her shoulders. "Nice to have met you Kira-san… I hope we can see each other again someday… in the near future." Ayano jumped down the tree and waved good bye to her in an _unlady-like_ manner. When Ayano left, Kira watched the beautiful flowers surrounding her.

After school, Juno was prepared to go home. "Juno-kun! Let's go, the car's waiting for us. Ayano nee-san can ride with us too!" Haruna invited. "Ok ok, just let me go change my shoes." He made Haruna stand still even just for a little while and went to the shoe rack. Kira was in front of his shoe rack and secretly left something for him. "_This is my thank you… for that time… at the Haunted House…_" She whispered as though she was secretly talking to Juno. Ayano saw what Kira did and avoided to be seen. When she left, Juno was the one who appeared next. "Onee-san? What are you doing here? Let's go… You can ride with us in Haruna's car." He was yapping and when he opened his locker, he saw the flowers. "Very funny… I already knew that it had always been you since you've left…" His eyes were closed as he changed shoes. "_Nope! Not this time, kiddo…_" She chuckled noiselessly. Juno was puzzled but didn't mind what she said. He took the flowers anyway and kept them in his bag. "_From now on… She'll be your new Wisteria fairy. And I'll entrust you into her caring hands._" Ayano said to herself and was rest assured of his brother's custody.

To be continued^_^


	18. 17th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Haruna's Love Battle Showdown**"_

* * *

"Morning sleepy head!" Haruna hopped on his bed and forced him to wake up. Juno moaned, "Uuuggghhh… Haruna… Get off my bed, it's still too early…" He groaned as he peered a little then covered himself with the blanket. Haruna pulled the sheets away though. "Have you checked your alarm clock lately? Looks like it's broken, because it's almost seven." She pointed at the clock on a table near his bed. He immediately rose up. "**GAH**! I didn't know. I'll be late!" He jumped out of bed and took a quick shower and went downstairs. "Good morning baby bro! Have your breakfast… I prepared it for all of us." Ayano was wearing a frilly apron and sat down on her chair along with his two other brothers. "I'll be eating toast on the way. I'm so dead late!" He put on his shoes and grabbed a piece bread on his plate. "You could at least put some PB and J's on that." Ayano suggested. "No need. G'bye! I'm off!" He was rushing at the door and Haruna followed him. "Oh yeah… I've met this girl at your school. If I'm not mistaken, her name's Kira. She's a really nice girl." Ayano smiled. Juno halted, so did Haruna. "Oh… I've seen you've met Juno's **_mistress_**…" Takano joked and Yoshino (the second eldest) elbowed him because Haruna might hear. "Ow! What did I do?" Takano rubbed his aching arm.

On the car, Haruna was disappointed of not showing off to Ayano the status of her relationship with Juno. "_This is bad. Ayano-neesan met that Fukushima… What am I supposed to do now?_" She felt threatened since Ayano met Kira and came to like her. She has to earn her points from her sister-in-law. She drafted her schemes in a piece of paper. "_So here's my to-do-list if I want to be rightful as Juno-kun's wife… I have to enlarge my breasts; excel in academics and in the athletic field; get the attention and admiration of all the boys; and lastly, make Juno-kun deeply in love with me._" Her whole face was dark as she plotted her goals. "Haruna? Come back to the real world will you?" Juno snapped her out. Haruna laughed and gave a crooked smile. Haruna tried to surpass everything Kira is and she had done her research thoroughly.

She marched to Kira. "Fukushima… I'm declaring war against you! I will become greater than everything you could ever be!" She pointed her finger at her. "Don't you know that it's impolite to point? Only I can do that…" Kira was holding a milk carton ready to take a sip. Haruna was infuriated and placed her eyes down on Kira chests. "For starters, I will try my best to gain larger boobs than yours!" Kira put some sort of pill into the milk carton and shake it well to dissolve it. "Here, you want bigger breasts? Drink milk…" She reached out the milk carton to Haruna. "How can I be sure that you're not trying to make a fool out of me?" Haruna felt suspicious. "Need any more proof?" Kira was referring to her chests and Haruna was easily convinced. "Give me that!" She snatched it from her.

"Haruna! Drop that milk! Have you forgotten that you're **_Lactose-intolerant_**?" Juno reminded her as he grabbed it away from her. "But Fukushima said…" She was about to cry after being reprimanded. "_That girl…_" Juno glared at Kira. "Then let me drink it for you…" He took the drink for her. "I gave it to her because she said she wants bigger tits. So I put a bust enhancer pill in it." Kira showed the rest of the same pills and Juno spew it out. "**Bleagh**! Why you… You didn't tell me! And why the heck do you have those kind of pills with you?" Juno was rubbing his mouth very hard. "It was a free-sample from that street vendor. I just wanna test it out if it actually works…" She said frankly. "What's are you supposed to make out of Haruka? Your _guinea pig_?" He had a sudden outbreak. "But you said that it worked on you… That's why you have those enormous melons right now!" Haruna angrily verified. "Ever heard of the word '_hereditary_'?" Kira said as if she didn't almost commit the crime. Juno pulled Haruna by the hand. "Come on Haruna. Don't fall for any of that girl's tricks. And stop doing something so ridiculous.", "But don't you like big boobies?" She looked at him with cute googly eyes. "Eeerrrr... yeah I do. But that doesn't mean you should want one. Just be yourself…" He scratched his head in admittance. Haruna felt joy to see him care about her.

Despite of Juno's kind words, it didn't stop her from doing things according to her plans. She engaged herself in more strenuous activities. During PE, Haruna was the most active among all the students. "_I must do this thing…_" Haruna's hands were clenched and her teeth were gnashed with determination. She stretched first. Then the hard work out begins. She did pushups but she was weakening after only a few counts. She saw Kira was doing very good in it. "Wow! Such stamina you got Kira-chan!" Chiharu bubbly extolled as Kira continuously did the pushups without difficulty. Haruna ignited and she tried it again, this time, a lot faster. "Look at Haruna go!" The students flocked around her and she was the center of attraction. "_Remember Haruna. You must defeat the rival!_" She gave herself encouragement. Kira warned Haruna not to strain herself too much. "You better take it easy. Your muscles will ache. You're still just a rookie…" Even with a streak of arrogance, what she said was still true. "You won't make me back down! Because I swear that I will win against you!" The obstinate Haruna won't listen.

Her whole body ached a lot and Juno had to carry her to the infirmary. "You're nuts. What do you think were you doing? Look what happened to you." He said and was lecturing her. "If Juno is what I get in return, it's all worth it…" She seriously said. He just sighed and saw how devoted Haruna is to him. After weeks of training, Haruna has gotten better and better in athletics. For the past few days, she has also seen holding a lump of books on her hand. "Hurray! I got high score on my Math test! Check it out Juno-kun!" Haruna bragged. "That's good…" Juno gave her a thumbs up. She heard that Arima also has a high score. "Wow! You're really smart Kurosawa-san…" Haruna complimented. "Yah, but it's not enough to beat that girl's superior mental capacity…" Arima and Haruna looked at Kira. Her score was greatly beyond theirs. "Fukushima! I challenge you in a **gymnastics showdown**! This is the only way I think I can bring you down. Even just one. If you lose, stand down as my rival for Juno-kun." She was standing on Kira's desk as she divulges a wager. "Haruna! You idiot! Stop that non-sense!" Juno stood from his seat. "Let's get it over with then…" Kira was up to the challenge. "But I'm not doing this for that d*ckhead..." She added. "Don't you think I don't know that?" Juno raised his voice. "_Heh... Too noisy..._" Kira yawned.

At the covered court, they had an awful lot of audience screaming for the names of the ones who's side they're on. Haruna had her turn first. "Here I go! In the name of love!" She winked towards her fans who wildly applaud for her. She showed a bit of somersaults, twists and bends, and they were bewildered to see how good Haruna has become. "_She's really trained for this… I can't believe it…_" Juno doesn't know if he'll be proud or ashamed. They cheered after she's done. "How's that? Now show me what you got!" Haruna was feeling so full of herself as she dared Kira to top her performance. As Kira did her turn, they were stupefied as she performed like a professional gymnast. Everyone was silent and held their breaths during her stunts. When she finished, the crowd went insane and roared loudly. "_That was, just plain incredible. But I wonder why Fukushima agreed to this petty challenge… Could it be that, she really… **NAH**! It can't be that..._" Juno thought to himself that she was taking the risk for his sake. Judging from both performances, Kira attained a lot more audience impact, so she's the conqueror. Haruna could not accept the results of her thrashing and ran away crying.

"Haruna, where are you going?" Juno held her by the arm to stop her. "No! I'm not worthy enough to be you fiancée. She's a lot better than me in everything she does. I've met my match, and I lost. So there…" She shook his grip and ran as fast as she could without a care. "Just follow her… She did all of this for you. You should at least show the appreciation she deserves…" Kira, although hurtful, let him chase Haruna. He agreed, "Alright, already..." And tried catching up to her. When Juno found her in the locker room, she avoided him. He has no other choice of capturing her, so he trapped her. "Stop it! I lost you to Fukushima. Go back to her! I know that she's the one you want! I don't deserve you!" She yelled. Since Juno doesn't want to take her hopes too high, he just joked about the whole thing. "Fukushima? That girl? Not in a billion years would I want to be with her." He was lying of course, but he needs to. "So does that mean… You _love_ me? I knew it! I just knew it!" Haruna jumped to conclusions and gave Juno the hug and kiss she's been longing for. Kira, Chiharu, Arima, and Ranmaru, saw and heard everything. "Hear that Kira-chan? He doesn't like you…" Ranmaru marvelously said which made things more severe, so Arima covered his mouth. "_Kira-chan…_" Chiharu comforted her but she can't find the words to say. Kira walked away from the scene, and the three just followed without a thing to say.

To be continued^_^


	19. 18th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Lance's Short Visit**"_

* * *

At the airport, a new visitor has landed in Japan. "_I'll find you for sure **Knightley**…_" The newcomer, who happens to be a foreigner, said with a goal set before him. He easily found out where she goes to school and went there in a flash. When he got there, the scene was exactly the same as Ayano's visit. Girls were eyeing him and were swooning over him. "_He's so cute… he must be foreign!_" , "_I'm so digging that blond hair of his right now._" The girls chatted to one another as the outlander passed by. He announced by the hallway, "_I'm looking for the one called '**Knightley**'… Can anyone tell me where I can find her?_" (Lance speaks in English) The students were clueless and repeated the word that sounded weird to them, "**_Naitori_**? Who's that? I don't know anyone by that name." They asked each other. "Who cares? The way he speaks English is so overwhelming!" The girls were still in a daze and their hearts were fluttering. "_Our hearts are still faithfully devoted to Juno-sama!_" The trio declared with dignity.

He wandered around the whole school since nobody can help him. A group of girls who were brave enough to approach him talked to him in his language. "_Uuhhh… Weee can… herupu yuuu…_" (We can help you). They had difficulty though, but he understood them anyway. "Thanks a bunch!" He spoke their tongue, in Japanese, but his accent was not so good. "Ah! You can speak Japanese and didn't even tell us…" They pouted. "Sorry about that. Can you to give me a tour around this place?" He requested and they accede. They roamed around the whole campus until they came to the basketball court. Juno was there playing with a few peers. "_Seems like the court is occupied. And they're not half bad in playing too…_" He observed, but the girls paid no attention because they had their eyes fixed to him alone. The ball flung to his direction and he took a firm grip on it. "Hey dude! Can you pass it here!" The players asked for assistance. He walked into the court and pretended to give to back to Juno. It was almost at Juno's grasp, but instead of returning, he made a reckless three-point shot. "_Oops! too slow Jap. Try your luck next time…_" The guy said in English. Juno gave his reply in English too, "_Don't even try pissing me you punk-assed blonde… Who the hell are you?_" His playmates and the girls with the foreigner were amazed to hear his fluent English.

To provoke him, the guy spoke in Japanese, "Whoa! Keep your shirt on bad boy. I was only having a little fun…" Juno was furious by the insult. Kira and Chiharu happened to pass by the court. Kira noticed who the blonde guy was, so she called him out. "_Lance? What brings you here you pea brain?_" Kira spoke in English, and she was good too, since she's been living overseas for almost two years. "_Knightley!_" Lance welcomed as he pounced on her, then carried and spun her around like a little girl. Juno got the point of the nickname easily (same name as a well-known hollywood actress = **Keira Knightley**) and was a bit mad after seeing them so close. "Same old _Knightley_! You still live up to what I taught you, huh?" Now they're conversing on Japanese. "Who's this guy with the funny accent?" Juno asked in anger. "His name is **_Lance_**. He's a Californian buddy of mine." Kira introduced. "Yah! we're pretty tight, aren't we?" Lance had his arms on her small waist. "Who're your friends? Introduce them to me." Lance requested. "This is Chiharu Yamagata…" She's the only one Kira considered as a friend. "How about that guy?" Lance gave a sly look and faced Juno who looked so bitter. Kira was morose, and then gave a cynical answer. "He's nobody important. He's a D*ckhead…" Kira insulted and Lance laughed out loud. "Hahaha! So true _Knightley_!" He agreed and the three left.

"_It's been a while since she called me that again, and she seemed temperamental. What did I do to make her like that?_" Juno sought for answers but he s too dense to figure it out. Meanwhile, the three were having fun. "This girl here used to be a wimp and a crybaby. Look at her now! I've really done a great job transforming her. She's my masterpiece!" Lance showed off his so-called '_creation_'. "What am I? _Frankenstein_? You dimwitted foreigner…" Kira says with sarcasm. "Sad to say, I've created a monster…" Lance was snickering. Kira left for a while so Chiharu grabbed the chance to talk with Lance. "So… when did Kira-chan decided to be so _phlegmatic_? What's the reason?" Chiharu was curious. "She's the one who decided on her own to throw away her feelings. I mean, she's been your friend since Junior high, right? So you know that her whole body system shuts down when she's very depressed. That's why she threw away any feeling she thinks are unnecessary so that she won't end up in a **coma** again." He was serious. "She didn't tell me anything about the coma. I was just too surprised when she dropped out of school all of a sudden and went abroad." Chiharu was saddened as she discovered the reason behind it all. "For me, it was her parents fault. She was abused by them, she said. Oh yeah, and that guy who rejected her a long time ago is also at fault. It's that bad boy, right?" Lance added his opinion. "Uh yes it is him…" Chiharu was astonished to see that Kira was very transparent to Lance.

Lance was having a stroll by himself, Juno saw him and confronted him while Kira was not around. "You… You're getting in my nerves since the first time I met you. Why'd you have to barge in and ruin everything, especially my day…" He said as if he's some gangster bullying a helpless shorty. "Ooohh… Somebody's being overly dramatic… There must be something of a great deal than the basketball incident that's bothering you. What could it be?" Lance pretended to be in a state of deep thought. "I just want you out of here. You're rubbing me off the wrong way you _American_ scum…" He said straightforwardly. "I got it! You're disturbed because I'm taking _Knightley_ away from you, eh?" Lance correctly saw the real reason behind Juno's dilemma. "You can't be serious! What does that girl have to do with any of this?" He was in total denial. "Because she is the very reason why you're acting like a pigheaded *sshole…" Lance triggered Juno's temper. "You're asking for it!" Juno pulled his sleeves up and grabbed Lance's shirt. "You want a piece of me? How about a karate match? I heard you're good at it, so let's settle the score once and for all." Lance initiated. "You're on!" Juno accepted in his own volition.

Only the two of them went into the dojo. "If I were to leave Kira into your hands, as a man, you should learn how to defend her…" Lance advised. "Tch! I'm only up to beating you until your black and blue." Juno ignored what Lance said. They began the duel. They had a hand-to-hand combat. Kira and Chiharu were watching the battle in one corner. "_This is not going too well… Lance has the upper hand and Matsunada-kun is losing…_" Chiharu was anxious. Juno was hit and kicked a lot of times, and he fell on his knees. When she saw how pathetic he looked, Kira couldn't contain herself anymore and stopped the fight even before Lance can fire up his last blow that will surely knock Juno out. She helped him up. "Lance, You've gone too far. You're taking matters into your hands personally. That's why, you have to let me be your opponent, just to be fair." Kira stood up for the injured Juno and took his place. "I accept. Let's see if you still got it!" Lance was about to hit Kira with his fists. Juno became vigilant and got his strength back, just enough to stop Lance's hand. "Not so fast. Didn't your mother ever taught you not to hit girls?" Then he stood up and did a roundhouse kick that sent Lance flying in midair and eventually hit the wall. (That's gotta hurt, real bad)

Kira was astonished to see how Juno quickly got the strength to pull that stunt off. After a tiring while, Juno fell again and this time, Lance arose and sat back up. "You passed dude! Hard to believe, but you actually defeated me fair and square. It's also amazing to see where you got your source of power after getting hit so many times." Lance gave a naughty smile. "What are you sneering about?" Juno shouted in vexation. "This is a hard task on my part but, I'm going to leave _Knightley_ into your care from now on. Farewell, my lovely _Knightley_…" That was what Lance said for the last time before he left and they never saw the rest of him. "Why'd you have to interrupt? This is my battle." He was hesitant for her help. "Just think about it… If I hadn't come in between, you're a dead man in an instant." She proved herself right. "And… I don't want to see you get beaten up by Lance…" She said tenderly. Juno's eyes grew with wide amazement. "Because… only I can beat you, you doormat." She mocked. "You know what? I hate that snooty attitude of yours!" He said, but he wasn't serious about it. Chiharu expressed mirth and understood that the feeling was mutual.

To be continued^_^


	20. 19th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Charity Work**"_

* * *

"Good news my pupils! We're going to have a trip to the orphanage! We're gonna do a bit of charity work." The teacher blissfully announced. Some students were delighted, some were being their lazy selves. "_I've always wanted to try the life of giving a helping hand to the needy!_" Chiharu burst in high spirits. "_If Juno-kun sees how good I am with children, he'll have no doubt and see what a capable wife I can be!_" Haruna was swept away in her dreamland again. They went to the orphanage and helped take care a bunch of naughty children. "Chiharu-neesan! Look at the picture I colored!" Some kids showed their drawings to her. "That's pretty! Nice job!" She complimented to give them confidence in everything they do. "Beeehhh! You're ugly! _**Oba-san**_! (old woman)" The children teased Haruna. "You little twerps! You're gonna get a good spanking! Hard iron discipline!" Haruna scolded and Juno heard her. "Er… I mean… I'll shower you with love and care." She patted them on the head and her plan was a foil. "Yay! Giddiyup horsey!" a bunch of handful children giggled. "Ow! Don't pull the hair!" Ranmaru was the suffering pony giving each child a ride on his back. "So if the car is running on 20mph given the time of 5 hours, what would be the distance travelled by the speeding car?" Arima turned to '_very disciplined teacher_' mode. The children were clueless and just stared at him.

Juno and Kira are the ones who cannot handle the given responsibility and laid their lazy butts on the floor. A little boy came near them. "You're a dummy!" He came up to Juno with the wrong choice of words. "Why you!" Juno was about to get his hands on the kid when Kira intervened. "You know better than to hit a little kid." The boy clutched to Kira and gripped on her skirt as if he was terrified. "He's hurting me Onee-san! Uuuwwwaa!" He shed fake tears. The pretentious kid stuck his tongue out to Juno without Kira seeing. He couldn't hold it any longer, "That does it! You're gonna get it kid!" He pulled the kid away from Kira, but his hands were tightly entwined on her skirt. He forced to separate her and the kid, and it ended up the wrong way. **RIPPED**! There goes her skirt. "Uh-oh… my bad! I'm so done for…" Juno let the kid down and took a few step backward. Her underwear was partly seen. "_Hehehe. Cotton white undies!_" some mischievous little boys pointed at her panties. "You've done it again, you horny filth…" Kira pulled her sleeves up. **KABLAG**! Juno was wrestled into the floor. Juno was like tied into a pretzel. "Yahahaha! That's what you get!" The naughty kid rolled on the floor and his stomach was hurting. "Why'd you have to go all brutish all the time? Poor Juno-kun." Haruna held him. "_You're so shallow, that's why you're always one-sided..._" Kira said as Chiharu got something to cover up her tattered skirt.

After that tiring day, they all returned to their normal and boring school life, except for Juno and Kira who had another thing coming. A lost boy wandering inside the school premises asked the students saying he was looking for his mommy and daddy. "Excuse me. Have you seen my mommy and daddy anywhere?" He asked. The girls found the kid cute. "Aaaww… you poor thing. Are you lost? Then let Onee-san guide you." The girls said. Break time came, the girls who entertained the lost boy added up in a great sum of numbers. The kid was in the verge of tears. All of a sudden, "It's Mommy!" The boy pointed. "Who? Fukushima?" They all together gasped. He ran to her and hugged her waist. "Mommy! mommy!" He wept. "Kira-chan, I think this boy's mistaken you for his mom…" Chiharu tapped Kira on the shoulder. Kira looked down and recognized this boy from the orphanage. "Chiharu… I'm not good with kids. This is your job…" Kira pleaded her to do the thing she loved. "Come with us. We'll help you find your way home." Chiharu gave her hand for the kid to take. But he was too shy and cling to Kira the more.

"Oooh Juno-kun! Where are you? We have to talk about our future! I've already decided on our children's names!" Haruna was seeking for him and was teary. Juno who was running away from Haruna, was called DADDY by the little boy and pointed at his direction. "There's daddy!" The innocent kid pointed at Juno who was right in front of them. "What daddy? I'm not your father. Hey! Wait a second! You're that annoying kid from yesterday!" Juno recalled. The kid pulled him closer and he was beside Kira. The girls, especially Haruna's eyes were burning with pure hatred. "Juno-kun, how could you hide something like this behind my back?" Haruna was so angry that she singlehandedly carried a huge table. "_There goes my life as a free and living man!_" Juno pulled Kira, Chiharu and the boy and scurried away. The girls searched for them and they hid inside the science laboratory. "I think we've lost them…" Chiharu peeked. "What are you people crowding here for?" It was Arima, conducting a few experiments in the lab.

"So this is your six year old illegitimate son? When did you two do it? Since age ten, or something?" Arima looked at the kid's face closely but saw no resemblance and fixed his glasses. "Stop kidding around Kurosawa! He's not mine! I'm an expert, and I don't make mistakes." Juno was being his braggart self. "My name's **Mamoru**! I escaped from the orphanage!" The kid said his name. "Why go here?" Chiharu asked. "Because I want to be with them! They're fun! They reminded me of my late parents. They always fight like cats and dogs, but till end of their lives, I know that they loved each other." The boy explained his sad predicament. They were touched except for Juno who was unmoved by the sob story. "You still have to go back there, kid. They might be worried sick…" Juno had his hands on the back of his head and was still bitter towards the boy. "I'm not going back! I want to stay with you two!" The kid was stubborn. "You can stay at my house for a while. But promise me that tomorrow, you'll go back." Kira convinced the boy. "Okay!" And he agreed that easy.

Time to go home, Juno escaped Haruna and never showed himself till the end of the day. "Daddy! I want you to come with us too!" Mamoru reached out his hand and gave his invitation. "No way! I might get beaten up again…" He refused and was referring to Kira. Mamoru was about to cry, so he stopped it from even letting a drop fall. "O-or then maybe I can… I have nothing important scheduled today." He said to ease up the kid's tears. "Yippee!" He yipped in joy and held both their hands, and they walked like a happy family. "_At least Haruna won't find me…_" He looked on the bright side of it. They came to her house. "For today, until tomorrow, this will be our home!" The boy ran around the house like a wild animal. "I swear that kid was different from yesterday. Maybe he's possessed by some nice ghost, which is good by the way…" Juno said. "He's just lonely. Give him some slack. Lighten up and try being nice to him once in a while." Kira took her shoes off. "Aaaahhh! It's a doggy! And puppies!" Mamoru was welcomed by Dolphin warmly. "Forgot to tell you, Dolphin already has puppies. All because of that mongrel mutt of yours…" Kira said as if the whole blame was on him. "It's not my fault… They're dogs and it's their duty to reproduce." He reasoned in a carefree attitude and hid his hands on both pockets.

"Mamoru, take a bath now…" Kira commanded. "Can you go with me?" Mamoru used his cute marble eyes. "You're a big boy already! Why won't you go by yourself?" Juno was against it. "Here's a good idea. Why won't you go with him instead?" Kira pushed him inside the bathroom with Mamoru. "I don't have anything to change into!" He yelled on the other side of the door. "You can borrow some in my dad's closet…" She insured that he'll be well supplied with clothes. They were taking a bath together. "Hold still, I'm going to wash your back!" He authoritatively ordered Mamoru. "Yes sir! Hihihi" The kid saluted and did his best to keep still. "When I grow up I want to be like you!" He pointed to Juno. "What? You want to be a gorgeous, sexually attractive hunk that girls will fall for easily?" He joked but somewhat true. "Yeah right… **NOT**! I want to have a good wife to take care of me…" He closed his eyes. "Wife? Who told you I'm married to that amazon woman?" He was grossed by the thought of it. "Quit denying it. I know you like her too!" Mamoru teased, Juno blushed and didn't speak any further before his mouth slip.

After their bath, they smell something burning. "What on earth is going on here?" Both boys ran towards the kitchen. Kira activated the fire extinguisher. "It's dinner…" She briefly said. "Will you please leave the cooking to me!" Juno shoved them out of the kitchen. AFter a while, "Dinner's served!" Mamoru sat on the table with Juno as he laid down tonight's menu. "Let's dig in! Itada-" Mamoru ceased him from digging in. "No! We have to wait for mom.", "Darn! I'm starving to death here already!". It's been 30 minutes and they were worried so they looked everywhere until they came to the last place there is in the house. "**Bathroom**!" They both exclaimed. They hear the shower running inside. "Hey Fukushima! What's taking you so long?" He knocked but nobody answered. "Are you alright in there? Mom?" Mamoru knocked too, but she didn't stir. "That's it, I'm coming in! At the count of three! **One**! **Two**! **Three**!" He kicked the door open. They saw her naked in the shower and they were both flustering. And loud music was playing that's why she can't hear from the outside. "Uhhh… I didn't mean to! I thought something bad happened.", "Peeping tom. You're going down…" She covered herself in a towel. But we know how this kind of argument usually ends. "Poor daddyl. You have that noticeable mark in your eyes…" Mamoru sympathized as the two were having the cold shoulder treatment at the dinner table. "_I can't believe it. I saw everything… Her boobs were so huge…_" Juno said as if he's just lost his innocence.

They were to go to sleep. Mamoru requested that they all sleep together, but Kira's bed was only fit for one person so they slept in the living room. "Yay! This feels great!" Mamoru cuddled between them. Juno felt uneasy for Kira was there and they're on the same bed. Midnight came, and Juno was still wide awake. "This is torture! I'm being too aware and conscious." Both Kira and Mamoru are sound sleepers, not only that… they move a lot in their sleep too. "Mommy… let's switch places… you're crushing me…" Mamoru muttered and his eyes were still closed. Kira did this subconsciously and switched to his side of the bed. Juno felt more nervous as Kira snuggled up to him like her own personal huggy-pillow. "Just great… this is just what I need…" He ironically said. Morning came and they woke up. "You're eyes looked red, daddy… That punch must have damaged them greatly." Mamoru checked. They went for a stroll as if they're a real family. They also had the dogs with them. "So tired…I want piggy-back ride!" Mamoru whined. "You have two feet, right?" Juno uncaringly said with half-shut eyes. "Never mind him… He's being a wimp…" Kira offered her back for Mamoru to ride on, but Juno took the responsibility to heal his wounded ego, "Argh… For crying out loud! Just hop on kiddo!" He hesitantly crutched down. "Yay! I'm riding the daddy express!" He actively enjoyed the whole ride.

A woman appeared in front of them, "Mamoru! Thank goodness we've found you!" She knelt with open arms. Mamoru hid behind the two. "You know her, Mamoru?" Kira confirmed before giving him away. "**NO**!" The kid denied. "It's us… We're ready to take you." The woman said. Another two people showed up, the other guy seemed to be her husband, and the other old woman was the keeper of the orphanage as they remembered. "Mamoru, be obedient please. They're your new adoptive parents. You've had your fun, but it's time to go…" The old woman said. Kira saw that his new parents were not that bad, so she encouraged him to go. "Mamoru…" She stopped down, "...You better do as they say. You're new parents seem nice. I'm saying this because I care for you, and I want you to have a bright future and a family who will love you…" Kira confronted. "But… you're my parents now. And we're a family. I don't want to leave you two!" Mamoru cried. Juno took his turn to knock some sense into him. "Listen, we're not even in the legal age to adopt you. So you should go along with them. They can take better care of you than us…" Kira was bewildered to have heard him say that. "Here's a little souvenir. Promise me you'll take good care of him. But first, promise me that you'll also love your new parents like how you loved us…" Kira handed him the littlest puppy as a farewell present. Mamoru's frown turned upside down and he gave a smile. "Yes! I will… But in my heart, you two will always be the second mommy and daddy I loved so dearly…" Mamoru went peacefully with his new parents without regrets.

As the two we're walking almost near her home, Kira stopped. "Where do you think you're heading to? Don't you live somewhere else?" Juno paused and remembered that he has to go back to his own house. "Uh, yah! I knew that! I was just, walking you till here. See yah..." He was a bit embarrassed though and turned around so that it won't be noticed.

To be continued ^_^


	21. 20th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Memory Of Beach - Her Brontophobia**"_

* * *

"Something came up all of a sudden! We're going to have our annual beach party this early! It's a private party and we get to stay in a five star hotel!" The teacher was more excited than his own students. They hoorayed and did all the necessary preparations for the big day. Haruna dragged Juno with her to the Department store. "Don't be such a killjoy Juno-kun! Let's go!" She has to force him too. "You won't make me go there! It's tormenting when women shop!" He said as if he wants to chew his arm off just to get away. They arrived at the Bikini section and she tried on every bikini that will surely capture Juno's attention. "Look! Isn't it cute?" Haruna went out of the fitting room to show her seductive, gaudy swim suit with bright colors. Juno was so embarrassed to be there that he has to cover his face. "_I will entice you with my body. You're just like any other guy who'd fall for a simple strip tease…_" Haruna's thoughts were filled by wicked ones and she smiled villainously. In fact he showed no interest and yawned to make her see that he's bored, and not at all entertained with her small breasts. Haruna still didn't lose hope and one swim suit after another.

Coincidentally, Juno saw Chiharu waiting outside a nearby fitting room. "Yamagata? You're here too?" He asked. Chiharu saw him but rapidly looked back to the person who just came out from the fitting room next door. It was Kira wearing a **two piece bikini** with spaghetti straps, and he was like in a trance. Haruna also got out of her room and saw how Kira looked. Her cleavage was seeming and she has a small waist and a flawless skin. She felt insecure that she could not match up to her especially when it comes to her nicely proportioned chests. "Why are you here too? Especially in that daring bikini!" Haruna yelled and saw that Juno was captivated. "_Stop drooling… You must be thinking of something smutty in that lewd brain of yours again…_" Kira hissed and saw his face as she easily predicted what's on his mind then shuts the door to hide herself. "I'd never dare fantasize of you! My lower body didn't get any reaction at all!" Juno disagreed to that by ranting out loudly and Chiharu giggled to see him blush as hard as ever. "_That girl's good… That's why I must be better!_" Haruna was still sworn to defeat Kira.

The next day, they all went to the beach. It was sunny; a perfect weather to go swimming and bathing under the sun. Guys were gazing at every girl that passed by and were salivating when they see flesh. "It's like we've died and gone to heaven!" , "Angels everywhere!" They felt contentment and extreme ecstasy. Juno was the center of attraction of every female's eye. "_He's so hot! Like a super model in those magazines…_" They were earnest to see him in trunks alone. Chiharu was directionless as she look for Kira. As Kira got changed into her swimming outfit, everybody stared at her. She was wearing a shorty wetsuit. "_Still sooo drop dead gorgeous!_" Guys all over were eyeing her. Ranmaru was imagining himself in a music video playing slow motion **_beach chase_** with Kira.

She may not be wearing a bikini but the male were attracted with her seemingly curves. "Check Fukushima out! So breath taking! Makes me wanna find out what's underneath that suit!" The guys admired and they felt lusty. "_I thought she was going to wear that two piece from yesterday… Gah! Why am I imagining it again?_" Juno blew away all the unwanted porno images in his mind. "Gross! What's with the wetsuit? You going surfing? You don't even have the guts to wear something more daring…" Tamako led her minions into insulting her outfit. She was so witty, and came up with a wicked come back. "At least I don't pose around in public wearing a two piece with noticeable flabby bellies." She taunted. They looked at their stomachs bulging from their underwear and it was true. "Uwah! Extra fats! We need to work out! To the **GYM**!" They ran away in humiliation.

Girls assembled around Juno and Haruna was seducing him away from the other girls. "Juno-kun! Let's play volleyball!" She persuaded. They were having so much fun then there was a sudden change in the weather. The skies were covered with blankets of darkness. A radio announcement was heard saying there will be an incoming storm. "What a rip off! It was so sunny earlier, then the next thing you know, it's stormy…" Arima said in disappointment although all he did there was sit under the umbrella with a good book and some refreshments. "Back inside the hotel, students!" The teacher made sure that everyone was put to safety. The waves were so huge that they can destroy everything in their way. Kira couldn't find Chiharu anywhere so she went out. Juno was still there by the shore and saw Chiharu still in the ocean. "Fukushima! Yamagata's still out there! W-wait… What are you planning to do now?" He saw her borrow a jet ski and valiantly drove away. In the middle of the sea, "Kira-chan! You found me! I didn't realize that I was sailing so far away." Chiharu was crying. "Hop on!" She pulled her out of the water. They were halfway there when something took Kira's attention. "Chiharu! You can go back to the shore alone, right?" She asked, "Yes, but, where're you going?" Chiharu doesn't like her tone. "I have to do something…" That was all she said and it sounded ambiguous.

Juno saw the incoming ski but only Chiharu was the passenger. "Where's Fukushima?" He questioned. "She stayed there saying she'll do something. I'm so worried! We need to get her out of there! She's in peril." Chiharu sobbed as they saw the waves getting bigger by the second. He subconsciously used the same ski to find her. Unfortunately, while skiing, he was hit by the big wave and fell from the ski. On the plus side, he found Kira who was unconsciously holding on to a piece of wood. "You're incredible, you know that?" Juno scolded even when she can't hear him. A dolphin came to their aid and delivered them safely in an **abandoned cave**. He saw that the dolphin was wounded and he realized that Kira was trying to heal it, which was all for a good cause. "You're such a risk-taking idiot! That's why you always worry me..." He shook his head and laid her down gently. He made a fire to heat them up. Kira felt the source of heat and light, and eventually woke up. She groaned, and was surprised that she was still alive. She saw Juno was half-naked and was warming up by the fire. "Finally… you're awake. I was sooo… worried…" He had second thoughts whether he'll say the last word, but he did anyway.

She got herself closer to the fire and was shivering madly. Juno touched his pocket by chance and found gum inside. He gave it to her to sooth her down. "Here. You look so shocked… This will ease you down." She took it and chewed on it. Suddenly, the thunder roared like a lion, and she quickly ran to Juno and wrapped her arms and legs around him, she looked pretty much like a koala in a tree trunk. "**Kyyyaaah!**" She pounced on him. His heart pounded too fast. He remembered the time they were in the Haunted House. "_It was as if something like this happened before, like a Deja vu._" He said to her. Kira was so scared that her hug tightens. He felt like his bones were being crushed, but he didn't mind. "_I admit it feels comfortable…_" He said to himself and they were warmed up by each other's bodies. He realized that she was afraid of thunder, so he sought for comforting words to relieve her. "Everything's alright… I'm here. You'll be safe…" He didn't realize that his arms are also wrapped around her. She snuggled then sniffed around his neck and he felt ticklish. It made him feel high-strung and thrust away a bit. "You reek…" Her eyes were closed as she mumbled. He felt shy and thought, "_I know I sprayed on tons of cologne earlier…_" He recalled. "You put on too much cologne…" She criticized. "_You're always, straight to the point…_" He faintly smiled.

After a short while, the storm calmed down a bit. She loosened her grip. "So cold…" She stated. He advised her to keep closer to the fire. She tried removing the upper part of her suit. He saw what she's doing and his face got red and hot. "Don't peek…" She glanced at him, and he turned around to give her privacy. She only took off half of it and dried off by the fire. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. While doing so, they heard weird noises. The two of them looked behind and saw tiny red dots in the darker side of the cave. Turns out that it was a swarm of bats and it flew out by the hundreds. "Watch out!" He warned and leaped on Kira. When the bats left in flight, they opened their eyes and he was on top of her. He thought he felt something **soft **and **mushy** and almost looked below her neck but controlled his senses. "Aaaahhh… eeehhh…. Sorry!" He jerked away and turned his back again, but he felt aroused. "Thank you…" Kira said and he turned around to see what she looked like saying it, but her face was facing the other way.

After a few hours, a rescue team came searching for them. "Matsunada! Fukushima! Are you in there?" A teacher cried out. "We're here _sensei_!" Juno yelled back and ran out the cave. "Seriously… why does it always have to be you two stuck together in a dark place? Don't tell me you two are doing something offensively immoral?" The teacher's were quite suspicious. Juno shook his head insanely, "No way! I would never... Why would I..." He couldn't defend himself well though. They were taken ashore safely. "Juno-kun! You're safe! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Haruna hugged Juno with tears, so did Chiharu and Ranmaru to Kira. "Kira-chan! Uwwaa! Sorry for leaving you there!" Chiharu felt like she's at fault. "I'm not blaming you, Chiharu…" Kira insured. "Kira! If something bad happened to you, I would never forgive myself!" Ranmaru was so emotional. Juno looked back to her and saw that she was back to her normal unfeeling self. "Hey Fukushima! Since Matsunada's your savior, shouldn't you at least give him a piece of reward?" The other guys were just joking but she did it anyway. "Pucker up precious…" Kira placed her arms around his shoulders, and they thought she was gonna give him one for real. She blew a bubble from that gum he gave her, and it popped on his face. "Gross! This is not worth it! What the hell was that for?" He demanded. "How dare you!" Haruna fought back. "It's an _indirect_ kiss…" She briefly explained and pointed to her lips as she walked away. Juno thought how farfetched this reward was, it's not like her at all. "What's got into her?" He was still as blind as ever.

To be continued^_^


	22. 21st Chapter

_TITLE: "**Giri Chocolates**" ('giri' means obligation, I think XP)_

* * *

Valentine's day, the special day boys and girls alike waited for, was fast approaching. "It will be nice if I receive even at least one chocolate…" , "I know. Those girls only gives us their failed products…" , "Matsunada always gets the most chocolates every year…" Guys everywhere complained. "As of now, other than Matsunada, there's Yoshida. He's also a babe magnet." They looked at it with comfort as if Juno has met his match. "Of course I will accept those other girls' chocolates wholeheartedly! But I will not cherish them the same as I will cherish Kira's chocolates!" Ranmaru popped out from nowhere, like a mushroom. "And what makes you so sure Fukushima will give you some?" They debated. "I know so! I have a feeling that she might. And I've also checked my horoscope saying, I'll be lucky enough to receive something from the one I love the most…" He bragged and hopped away with song to hum. "_Lucky enough?_" The guys looked at each other and wondered what it meant.

"Kira-chan! Let's go to my house and make some home-made chocolates! Tomorrow's Valentine's day!" Chiharu energetically stretched but Kira reacted exactly the opposite. "Hhhmm… fine…" She agreed and Chiharu was zealous to find out to whom Kira will give hers. "Kira-chan! That's awesome! Who's the lucky guy?" She still had that smile on. "What lucky guy? I'm giving it to myself…" She impassively said and Chiharu laughed. "Haha! Same old selfish Kira-chan." Chiharu tolerates Kira's slacked, selfish behavior though. Haruna overheard what they were talking about and made some strategic plans for tomorrow. "_So that Fukushima is out of my way. I can finally have Juno-kun all to myself! Only problem is all those crazed fan girls!_" She pummeled her hand on the other. As dismissal came, Chiharu and Kira get a move on. "To the grocery store! We need to buy the ingredients first." Chiharu engaged and Kira follow lifelessly.

"Here's our check list. Hhhmm… first one is cocoa powder!" Chiharu examined the list and was pushing the mini cart. They bought a lot of stuff. As soon as they were all purchased, they went out of the grocery store and walked home. As they pass by a mini restaurant, they met Ayano by chance. "Kira! How have you been lately?" Ayano yelled from the other side of the street and crossed to their side. "Fine, fine. Just buying some ingredients for our chocolate…" She said. "Who's your friend?" Ayano looked at Kira's companion. "I'm Chiharu Yamagata! Nice to meet you ma'am! I'm so honored to see you up close! You're much prettier in person!" Chiharu bowed in total admiration. Ayano just chuckled and was glad to see such an honest girl. Takano and Yoshino were there too. "Hey! Long time no see Kira!" Takano made a slick move and flirt with her. "Drop the act lover boy, You're engaged, remember? So stop fooling around." It was the second eldest brother **Yoshino **whom Kira has met for the first time. "By the way, I'm Yoshino, second eldest. Nice to meet you two!" He grabbed both their hands and shook them eagerly. Ayano put them in a headlock. "Hold your horses, Casanovas!" She stopped. "We're just hanging out and having some quality brothers and sister bonding time…" Ayano gave an evil grin. "Kira! Please save us!" Takano whimpered for both his and Yoshino's sake.

"Why won't you go to our house instead? We have a complete set of cooking and baking materials there." Ayano insisted. "That would be too much trouble…" Chiharu was reluctant and shy. "Not a problem! I always wanted having guests in that dull house." She tapped their shoulders and escorted them to their home. In the mansion, there was a huge kitchen. "Feel free to use anything you want. You could ask for my assistance if needed be." Ayano gave them freedom and permission to use everything in that kitchen. And they started cracking. The door bell rang continuously. "Alright! I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh… Where's the fire?" Takano answered the door while scratching his head. It was Haruna who ignored Takano completely and ran promptly to find Ayano. "Ayano-neesan! I'll be needing your help! How does Juno-kun want his chocolates done?" She mentioned and went straight to the kitchen and was in great fright to see the two best friends there. "What is that awful girl doing here?" Haruna uttered in disgust. "_I was kinda going to ask the same thing…_" Ayano whispered which only Chiharu and Kira heard. Haruna, the uninvited guest, joined them in chocolate-making. Haruna made **heart-shaped** chocolates; Chiharu's were formed like stars, bunnies, flowers, and **everything nice**; while Kira's were shaped into her favorite **dolphins**.

Then it was time to place them into the oven. "All good! We just need to bake them for a while…" Ayano opened the oven wide and put the trays in there. "Let's have a break! We deserve it!" Ayano led them to the garden for some snacks. At the garden, they were having tea and cake. "Ayano-san, you make such good tea!" Chiharu complimented in awe as she drank from her cup. "Hohoho! I know dear, I know…" Ayano laughed out lady-like but was feeling proud of herself. "Not only the tea, Ayano-neesan makes the best cake too!" Haruna earns brownie points to Ayano as she had a bite of the cake. "Uhm… deary, that cake's store-bought." Ayano said like a newsflash, and she was thunderstruck. "Ooohhh… hehehe I didn't know… But the tea is really the best!" Haruna saved herself from humiliation. "Okaaaay? Anyway Kira, who's the luckiest guy to receive those scrumptious chocolates of yours?" Ayano switched topics. Haruna waited, with her fingers crossed, for Kira's answer. "Nobody… I'll take them all." She softly said with the fork on her mouth. "Hahaha very funny! You can give some to that knuckleheaded brother of mine." Ayano gave Haruna a hint that Kira's the one she prefers. Haruna sourly excused herself. "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." She showed a dark aura. "Was there something I said?" Ayano asked as if she had no idea. "Ayano-san…" Chiharu gave a grotesque smile and it's visible to her that Haruna was hurt.

Haruna went to the kitchen and intended to ruin Kira's batch of chocolates. She was like possessed when she was doing this. Meanwhile, back at the garden, "Girls, wait here. I have a bad feeling something will go wrong in that kitchen. Now don't leave the garden, okay?" Ayano stands up and walked with her head held up high. "_So composed…_" Chiharu was marveled. "_I hope everything's peachy when I reach that kitchen…_" Ayano hoped as she dashed to where Haruna was. She was about to turn the oven into a higher temperature when Ayano grabbed her hand and thwarted her evil plan. "Hold it right there, missy." Ayano's eyebrow was raised, and it was like the battle between two prima donnas, the **rookie** and the **pro**. "Don't even try and stop me. I must dispose of my rival for good…" Haruna was not herself. "You're screw's lose! If you really think you're so suitable for my brother, then learn how to play a fair fight. Sabotaging Kira's chocolates is too low of you. Show me what you're truly capable of." Ayano taught Haruna that all's fair in love. She cried on Ayano's shoulder. "I'm sorry… I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm so in love with him that I want him to be mine alone!" She sniffed. "There, there… I'm sorry too, for being one-sided and all. I didn't even open my eyes to your point of view." Ayano promised to be fair too.

The most awaited day has arrived. As perceived, Juno has the most chocolates among the guys. "Matsunada-kun! Please accept mine! I made it with all my heart…" , "Well, I made this one with all my soul too!", "This is created with blood, sweat and tears!" They squealed and surrounded him like he's some sort of celebrity. "Make way you lower-than-dirt fan girls! This is what we have to offer for our Juno-sama!" The three pushed their way through with the biggest heart-shaped box with a ribbon to go. "This is… really not necessary… I mean, I can't finish this whole thing even if takes me months…" Juno had sweat drops as he looked at the enormous thing. "Oh no… We insist Juno-sama! This is the most unique chocolate you'll ever receive!" They were persistent. Some gave theirs to Ranmaru as well. "Ranmaru-kun, I want you to have this!" They also gathered around him and he gave a mild smile in return, but deep inside his heart and mind: "_Kira… Please don't let me down…_" He was still wishful that she'll give him some. When Juno was finally alone, Haruna took a deep breath and bravely marched up to Juno then handed him her chocolates. "Juno-kun, I know this isn't much as what those girls gave. But… I really, really hope that this will give you happiness…" Haruna was sincere and shyly gave it to him. "Why, thank you Haruna… That's really thoughtful of you…" He smiled. She was so glad from the bottom of her heart, yet annoyed that a lot of girls already gave him theirs first.

While that was happening, Chiharu, was hiding and was waiting for someone to come out of a room. Kira saw that she was aiming for Arima. So she made it happen for Chiharu. "Yo! Arima!" She shouted out his name and ran away leaving Chiharu. Arima turned his head around and saw Chiharu behind. "_I could've sworn I heard Fukushima's voice."_ He thought he was delirious. "Errr… Kurosawa-kun. I don't know where to start… I… I just want to give these to you!" Her head was so low and she fully stretched out her arms with the box at her very hands. "Hhhmm… I'm not really a sweet-tooth." Arima honestly spoke. "Oh… uh… okay. Then I'll just give them to somebody else..." Chiharu was about to leave in disappointment. "But…" Arima added, "...Chocolates are brain food, so I think I could use some…" He lifted up her broken spirit. Chiharu was so cheerful, "Don't worry! I made them just right, not to sweet, or too bland! They turned out just the way you want them done…" She reassured. "Thanks a lot… Chiharu…" Arima smiled and called her by her first name. She can't help but to giggle all to herself.

While Kira was walking idly, she bumped into Juno who was running from all the girls. "Ow! That'll leave a mark. Fukushima?" He rubbed his head and pulled her with him to the rooftop to hide. When the girls opened the door of the rooftop they saw nobody and left with broken hearts. "Awww… He's not here!" They were dismayed and buzzed away. Juno released Kira from his hard grip on her hand and mouth, "What's the big idea? Pulling me all the way up here..." She demanded for his answer. "Sorry, my body just moved on its own…" He apologized. Shockingly, she gave him a box. "Okay, just come clean. What's the catch?" He was doubtful and guessed that she wants something in return. "You don't want it? Then I'll give them to your brothers, or some other guy worth my generosity…" She took it back and kept it in her coat. He snatched them back anyway, "I... guess I still have enough room for these chocolates…" He laid down a lame excuse. And as she was taking a few steps away, she said, "Those are just my token of appreciation… for relieving me that time at the beach…" Another lame excuse. As he opened, he was pleased to see a different kind of chocolate from all the other girls. It was funny though because it was shaped like a dolphin and it reminded him of the day at the beach. "_She's sooo __impracticable..._"

Meanwhile, Ranmaru was crying his eyes out because he waited the whole day but received nothing from her. "_Huhuhu… Kira why?_" Kira who was eating some chocolates passed by and saw his current state. "What's up with you?" Kira was munching some chocolates that she reserved for herself. Ranmaru was quiet. "I'm full… Here, you can have it…" Kira gave him the box which seemed to be her left-over. "_Oh yeah! Mission accomplished!_" Ranmaru's face beamed with gladness and he rejoiced. (LOL! So that's what he meant by '_lucky enough_') XD

To be continued^_^


	23. 22nd Chapter

_TITLE: "**The Rebel Moves Out**"_

* * *

"Juno! Come here this instant!" That was the **Akihiko Matsunada** alarm. It was the first scream they heard that morning, and it was not something new in that household. The house helpers were used to it already. "Yeah… What?" Juno drowsily went down stairs. "We need to have a talk…" His father was in uptight mode and made him sit on the couch. "I've been hearing a lot of news about you. I have my sources. You're still meeting all of those women of yours! Is that the reason why you came home at **5 o'clock** in the morning? Have you no shame?" His father scolded. "And so? I guess it's a '_like father, like son_' thing you know. I'm created from your own flesh and blood, so apparently we're the same so don't even try denying it… I have my sources too." He made his father much angrier than before. "Watch your mouth. I can no longer tolerate this attitude of yours! Where did your mother and I go wrong in raising you?" His father was losing his temper and was clutching Juno's shoulder tightly. "Probably, in everything. You're not the boss of me okay? Look, let's call this a day... I'm bushed…" He was being carefree and yawned as he pushed his father's hand off. "Oh yes I am… You live under my roof. I'm the one who fed you, and supplied everything that you have right now. My house, my rules!" His father was headstrong as he stated this with iron-hard authority. "Then I don't want any part of it. I'm out of here!" He made that decision in an impulse.

"Go! Maybe this house would be more serene if you're not here!" Akihiko cared less. His mother came from the kitchen. "What's going on? Why are you two raising your voices at each other this early in the morning? Juno? Where are you headed to?" **Hana**, Juno's mom asked continuously. "I'm getting the hell out of this place! You're suffocating me…" He replied. "Juno, please come back and talk this over…" His mother begged. His brothers and sister heard the ruckus and alertly checked it out. "Juno! Don't do this! Just say sorry… If you walk out of those doors, it's like a point of no return for you!" Yoshino convinced but he can't make him. "My mind's all set… I'm taking the dog with me too." He held his head up high while packing. "And where would you stay? You've got nowhere else to go…" Takano was leaning against his room's door. "Anywhere than here is better…" He won't listen. "Then if you're that determined, take this..." Ayano threw something to him and he caught it. "Sis? This is your credit card. I still have my own savings…" He looked at the thing. "Stop being a brat and just take the darn thing… Don't tell dad, or else he'll cut it off... That's all the help I can give you right now." She alarmed.

He made his way out of the door, meaning he might be forbidden to set foot on that place ever again. He already had a backup plan in case something like this would happen. He's already one step ahead and rented an unoccupied apartment. "Oohh… Matsunada-sama! Here's the key to the room. Enjoy your stay! And don't worry, my lips are sealed!" The sweet old landlady willingly surrendered the key to him and was on his side. He opened the door and saw the room was spic and span. It feels so homely. "_This is the life… Finally free from that **Old man's** dominion! No one to push my butt around like crazy_, isn't that right, Ruffy?" He inhaled the fresh air that came from the open window. He browsed outside and saw a familiar figure walking outside the complex. "_Fukushima? Oh yeah… She lives nearby this apartment…_" He had a late realization. He felt exhilarated and went out to meet her.

"Hey there! Nice weather we're having today." He greeted. Kira stopped for a while and saw Juno standing by the lamp post. "You're here, why?" She asked. Looks like she was having her morning jog. Juno couldn't help but admire how she looked in short shorts and sleeveless hoodies. He couldn't look at her face to face. "I'm going to have my jog and buy a few necessities at the grocery… Wanna come with?" She welcomed him to join her. "I'll pass… I still have to unpack. I'm living in that apartment from now on." It was his latest newsflash. "Suit yourself… I'll just ask Ranmaru to go with me. He's been calling me this morning saying he's free…" She took out her phone and dialed Ranmaru's number. Juno twitched and grabbed the phone. "I…I changed my mind. I'm coming… Are you really that desperate to find someone to come with you?" He looked at the other way and avoided his face to be seen by all means. "Since I need somebody to carry the groceries for me, I'd ask anybody to come…" She said out straight. "Oh like your servant monkey. I really don't feel honored at all…" He joked.

They had a short jog to the supermarket. When they got there, they had endless of necessities in their list. "This is taking forever! What do you want these for?" Juno looked at the cart filled with a _crate_, _baby gates_, _rubber toys_, _milk bottles_, _doggy bowls_, _collars_, _paper towels_, etc. "You should've known by now. Those are for the puppies. Ring a bell?" She was examining the products on the shelves. He didn't answer and went along with the exhausting shopping. The line at the cashier was long. And when they eventually have their turn, Juno was surprised to see how much it costs altogether. "Give me money…" She had her right hand wide open as she asked for the desired amount. "You've gotta be kidding me? You're the one who bought all of these! Why are you making me pay? Now I know the real reason why you brought me along!" He faltered as he yelled frantically, and it caught the attention of the people around because they were communicating this aloud. "Don't you forget that as the owner of the one who _impregnated _mine, you must take responsibility for its actions." What she spoke of was ambiguous so everybody thought they were a couple fighting over children. "_What a young couple… They're only like sixteen, seventeen or so…_" Some elders assumed. Juno covered her mouth. "Shush! Alright already, I'll pay. Just keep it down…" He was losing face because people are already staring peculiarly at them.

On their way home, "How nice of you to make me pay and carry everything by myself…" He complained. "Stop whining… Just think of it as a mild work-out…" She was only carrying the light ones. By coincidence, one of Juno's many girls appeared. "Juno! You didn't show up in our date yesterday. Are you doing things behind my back?" The woman was wearing a bare midriff blouse and a very tight and short skirt. "I'm not yours so don't act as if you need to know my whole schedule…" He expressed disapproval. "You stood me up last night! Is it because of her?" The girl looked at Kira with cold eyes and she did the same. To make the situation worst, another girl showed up (LOL why do they always show up? XD). "Last night was a blast! Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?" Sounds like he was out with this one last night. "Aha! So this hooker is my replacement? She doesn't look much!" The other one glared at her from top to toe. "Oh yeah? At least I'm not a_ b*tchy_ wannabe. You throw-away!" They pulled each other's hair and clothes.

"_This is not my day…_" Juno pulled Kira and they ran. To add up and make the day complete, many of them showed up and blocked his way. They were all shocked to see each other and were all claiming to be his girlfriend. So they were all on a major riot. People around thought it was like watching a live wrestling match. "**Fight**! **Fight**! **Fight**!" They cheered. "This is not working… So I say, let me have him!" A girl pulled him. "Not so fast, sister! I won't let you hog him all to yourself…" The two main contenders from earlier pulled him apart. The others joined them and it was like they were playing a game of "_**tug of war**_" Juno's clothes were torn apart from all the pulling. Kira was completely annoyed and intervened. She went at the very core and pulled him closer to her and away from them. "Out of the way drag queens, this one belongs to me… And I have a seal to prove it." She spiritlessly promulgated. Some passerby thought there was a movie being filmed. "That's rubbish!" , "Prove it!" The girls proudly dared and were too self-assured because they've all gone to bed with him already. Kira bent closer to him and kissed his neck. "_What are they doing?_" The girls were maddened at the very sight of it. Juno felt like his heart will jump out of his chest, and it was _spine-tingling_. She released and there was a hickey in it. "There's the seal… Is that proof enough for you?" They thought that it looked erotic as she did it. "_Must be filming a porno movie…_" Others speculated.

Juno thought that it was highly unlikely to happen. Instead of disagreeing, he wrapped his arms around her and went along with her. "Give it up ladies. I'm hers… Sad to say but, I'm officially off the market…" He looked at the women in inferior like a real bad boy that he is. Kira saw their sorry faces and they buzzed off in melancholy. "You're not worth our attention anymore Juno!" , "Consider yourself dumped…" They all left one by one and showed no trace of remorse. "Show's over people!" Juno stood up and drove the crowd away. "_That must be a blockbuster film…_" The people can't stop talking about it. They walked home in one piece and it was tranquil. All the way, Juno held her hands. "War's over… You can let go now, you know." Kira had her eyes on the road. "Ehhh… We should still be cautious… Who knows what else would come our way. And I won't take any chances." He gave such a trivial alibi to keep holding on to her. "While you're at it, why won't you check for any possibility of an aerial attack?" Kira sarcastically said and Juno laughed briskly.

To be continued^_^


	24. 23rd Chpater

_TITLE: "**Hidden Talent**"_

* * *

"Looky! The bulletin boards are filled with announcements about the talent show." Chiharu was contemplating upon every poster stuck into the boards. Nobody was paying attention to her though. Ranmaru was being affectionate with Kira, who in return ignores him, and Arima was answering some crossword puzzle. "Guys? Are you listening? _Sigh_! Nice talking…" Chiharu saw them having their own agendas to attend to. "Have I heard right? The annual talent show's coming up? **SWEET**!" Juno showed pure interest about the whole thing. "Juno-kun! I heard that you ran away from home! Where are you staying right now?" Haruna meddled. "None of your concern, Haruna. No one can make me come back there…" He was stubborn as ever. "Anyway, will you join the contest, Matsunada-kun?" Chiharu asked. "Heck yeah! It's the time of year I've been always looking forward to! My band and I will blow the talent show off by storm!" He keenly signed up for the competition.

He immediately called his band mates by phone and they were feasted by every student's eyes. "Hey, what's the big deal? We cut class just to be here…" Aidou made it seemed like a big bother even though he cuts class most of the time. "Suck it up, Aidou. We're going to join the talent show. So we need to practice harder than before…" Juno was filled with determination. "Second place wasn't that bad, man." Reo was contented of their second place since junior high's competition. "Not acceptable! This time, we're aiming for first place! So are you with me?" He stretched his hand. The guys placed theirs on top of one another and all together screamed, "Go **HAVOC**!" They ask for permission of using the music room. They held their rehearsals there, and everybody was peeping outside of the slightly opened door. "_Aren't they rockin' awesome?_" Girls and guys alike worshipped. "_All of them looked so cool with those instruments! Especially Matsunada-kun…_" Girls admired as the band practiced a rock music which was **composed** by Juno, who's also their **vocalist** and** lead guitarist**. Indeed, he looked like an uber cool rock star hero. His hair followed his body's every rhythm and his innocent and sensual facial reactions makes every girl's blood boil to the brim.

They had their short break. "Hardcore! We sounded great!" Juno gave themselves a pat on the back. "That's true, but something's missing… I just couldn't put my mind to it…" Shiro drank from the canned soda. "Shiro's right! We need a new gig! Like a… female vocalist! You know, to keep it fresh." Hiroki scanned his music sheets. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm boring and getting replaced?" Juno was almost going to hit them with fury. "Now, now… simmer down. It's not that you're no good. Besides, it's only for one night. Who agrees?" Reo raised his hands in defense and got in between Juno and Hiroki. "Not a bad idea at all. In fact, we may also attract a bunch of male fans. Think about the audience impact. It's one of the criterias for judging…" Aidou talked with a sleeping mask covering his eyes. Juno released his anger, after hearing that the four of them have no objections. "For the love of… Whatever! But just for the show, okay?" He accepted unwillingly.

They carry out auditions for female singers. "Next!" Aidou yelled as the girl walked out in tears and another one entered. After a few try-outs, they were getting tired and hopeless. "This is not working out! We haven't even got a single decent performance!" Juno covered his face with both hands. "Excuse me, I'd like to audition please…" It was Haruna who was halfway through the door. She conspicuously participated to spend more time with her fiancé, or rather, to show off. "Haruna? You don't even sing." Juno recollected, but they gave her a chance because she ogles at them with those puppy dog eyes and lost. "Go ahead. Show us what you got…" They unexcitedly welcomed her. She did some warm up with her voice. When she finished, she sang wildly. They found her voice irritating and they clogged their ears. After her singing, "Soooo how did I do?" Haruna wants to know how they liked it. "Haruna, hahaha! The group and I need to… have a private meeting first." Juno shoved her out the door to get rid of her. "That... was the worst singing I've ever heard in my entire life!" Hiroki said as if he was in a trauma, since as a keyboardist, he is an expert also when it comes to tones, tunes and stuff. "Juno, dude! Please! You have to let her down easily. You're her fiancé." Shiro shook his shoulders and pleaded. "I'll try…" He gulped.

"Haruna… Errr… the group has come to a decision… Uuuhhh… maybe next time?" He gave her the quick brush off. Haruna burst in tears and they were dip dished. "Okay, okay! You got the part! But never sing in front of anybody. We just... don't want you stressing your voice box or anything. _Comprendo_?" Juno made such alibi. The news spread like wild fire, and the other try-out girls were disappointed that someone other than them had been chosen. "_It's not fair! Just because she's the fiancée doesn't mean she can have things her way…_" They murmured. "What now? We're gonna crash and burn at the talent show!" Aidou looked at them and was like searching for a solution. "How about... we turn off her microphone on the actual day, and let somebody sing behind the curtains. Haruna's not that clever so maybe she won't notice." Juno shared the plan in mind. "Brilliant! Only thing is... where will we find that singer without anybody knowing?" said Reo and they all looked at each other without a clue. They packed up, and left the room with unfulfilled questions.

As soon as they left, Kira went in by herself, with scraps of music scores on her hand. She sat by the piano and played a soft tune and sang along. She tried to see whether she still has skills or not...

Juno, while walking with his mates, paused momentarily. "You guys go ahead, I forgot something." He went back there and remembered that he left his guitar _**capo**_ in the music room. Before he gets a hold of the knob, he was spellbound by that angelic voice from the inside. "_Who could that be? What a mild voice…_" He wondered. He quietly sneaked in and watched, "_Fukushima? She sings? And plays the piano?_" He said to himself. Kira felt someone's presence and held back from playing. "You heard that?" She looked at him straight in the eye. "Why'd you stop? It was wonderful…" His eyes widened. "Forget about everything you've seen or heard starting today…" She stood up and covered the piano keys. Juno was still in amazement. "I want you in our band!" He directly stated. "_Hm_?" She glanced. "I said… I want you in our band. But only for the talent show. Don't worry… You'll be singing backstage to just fill up for Haruna's voice." He repeated to make things clear and pleaded in desperation. "What am I? Your last resort? What's in it for me?" She wants something in return. He had a lot of thinking and finally came up with a good offer. "I'll treat you to that Aquarium where you've always wanted to go to! That is, only if you sign the deal." He gave his conditions. "Fine." She gave in. "Hhhhmmm… That song of yours, you composed it?" Juno wondered, "Yeah… I used to be a choir member and a pianist." She answered. "Then let's use that song." He proposed.

And they practiced in a secluded place without Haruna's knowledge. Juno **_tweaked_** the song that Kira played in the music room and transformed it from **_soft pop_** to **_alternative rock_**. The band has finally gleamed as if an angel has come to their rescue and answered their prayers. "It's our first time to play an alternative rock, since we often focus on _heavy metal_ and _punk rock_." Shiro comprehended. "I didn't know that Kira-chan can sing like that!" Reo complimented. They were resting and having pizza in Aidou's garage. "That was stellar! It's all settled! You're the girl for me!" Aidou's face was very near Kira's and he had his arms on her. "Quit it Aidou, you're hopeless…" Juno pulled him away. "I sense jealousy in the air..." Aidou pestered and was referring to him. "Don't make me mad... If you still want to live to see tomorrow…" He clenched his fists in vain. "So… You really like her?" Hiroki butted in. Kira was busy eating and was unaware of the whole conversation. The guys bickered and squabbled, but when Kira **burped** out loud, they stopped. "I'm done…" She said. They thought she looked cute with that messy face of hers. Juno came to her with a tissue. "Can't you eat properly? You're very sloppy." He caringly rubbed her face with it. The four looked at them with sharp eyes. "Check them out. Just by looking at you two is giving me diabetes." Reo elbowed Juno. "More like Diarrhea! What happened to the '_share your women_' friendship oath we took?" Aidou screamed in his face. "We didn't pledge such thing!" Juno continued. Kira was just staring at him dearly.

The awaited night has come, Juno and the others kept their fingers crossed at the backstage. "Kira-chan, don't forget to turn off Haruna's microphone." Reo reminded. Haruna showed up in a revealing cosplaying outfit. "Haruna? What the hell are you wearing?" Juno pulled and hid her in embarrassment. "It's my costume, silly! Let's knock them dead!" She cheered. "Break a leg guys!" Chiharu wished them luck with two thumbs up. When Ranmaru finished his magic show, which turned out to be a surprise performance, the band's turn came up. "Kira! Did you see me? That show was for you!" He immediately ran to hug her, but she moved aside with her quick reflexes and he bumped against the wall instead. "Abracadabra, Ranmaru will go to sleep…" Kira apathetically said as she looked at poor Ranmaru lying on the floor with swirly, dizzy eyes. Without anybody seeing, Juno whispered something to Chiharu, who happens to be the backstage manager. She nodded in agreement.

As Haruna did her best up on stage, they were stunned to hear her voice. "_So that's why she was picked, she's really good!_" The girls realized. Haruna had her own choreography arranged by herself. Chiharu did what Juno requested. When the song came to the instrumental part (the part where it slowed down), as what Juno signaled, Chiharu pulled the rope to open the backstage curtains and reveal the real person behind that beautiful voice all along. "_What? Lip-synching?_" The girls who auditioned were infuriated. "_Who cares? This is the first time I've seen and heard Fukushima sing!_" The guys rooted for her. "_Wha-what? Fukushima's singing? And my microphone's off. What's the meaning of this? This is unforgiveable Fukushima!_" Haruna ran away in disgrace. Kira was singing continuously and didn't know that she was in front of a big audience. She turned around and was shocked to see millions of shrieking fans. She felt nauseous and began having stage fright. To boost up her confidence, Juno came near her and she lip read his mouth and said, "_It's alright… I'm right here with you…_" So she gained strength and encouragement in his words and the show went on. Kira sang in a carefree manner 'till it came to an end.

"Time to open the envelope whose paper holds the name of the winner…" The master showman tore it open and read it aloud, "The band, **HAVOC** takes first prize! Second place goes to Yoshida Ranmaru and his magic show!" The winners came up the stage to get their trophies. "We did it!" Juno was so happy that he unintentionally hugged Kira like nuts. Everybody stared and kept quiet. "**GYAH**! It's not what you think!" He distanced her body to his. Kira aimlessly pursuit for Haruna who was crying at a corner and pulled her on stage and gave a special announcement to all the people out there. "I just want everybody to know that I didn't sing the first part. It was really Haruna. I was napping when it started…" She admitted. "What? Now that's a shocker..." Reo said and they all had sweat drops. Juno was amazed to have heard how well Haruna improved her singing. "I trained all day long and even hired a tutor for voice lessons. I did it all for you..." Haruna blushed. Juno was touched. "That means a lot to me, Haruna…" He smiled. "That's why you should never doubt me ever again!" Haruna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Girls were crushed, also some of Haruna's fan-boys. "Let's bail this stage, Chiharu…" Kira left with Chiharu. "You know, Kira-chan… You can always come to me when you're hurting…" Chiharu randomly said and gave Kira a comforting embrace. "Kira! I won second place!" Ranmaru chased and Arima went with them. Haruna draped over Juno all night long. The whole gang went out for a celebration. "Yo! Fukushima! Let's party! We all deserve it!" Juno aimlessly looked around but couldn't find Kira. "_Where is she?_" He couldn't find her anymore.

To be continued ^_^


	25. 24th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Wonders Of The Aquarium**"_

* * *

As promised the other day, Juno must take Kira to the Aquarium. "Hey, so what time do you want me to take you there?" He asked and showed no excitement, although deep inside he can't wait. "Tomorrow… at the entrance. 1:00 pm. Don't be late." She didn't beat around the bush and informed him their schedule of meeting tomorrow. They've already decided that they'll meet there after lunch. His friends heard what she said, and were curious. "What's that about? Did the cold-hearted Fukushima actually asked you out on a date?" , "Spill, come on, we're all friends here." They were eager to get some fresh scoop from him. "It's not an actual date type of thing. I'm only keeping my part of the deal." He raised both hands to shake off theirs on his shoulder. "_That guy's slick. Next thing we know, Fukushima's not a virgin anymore…_" The other one predicted. They looked at each other with anxious faces and simultaneously cried and had their strong grips on their heads to keep it from falling apart. "_**NnnnOOOoooo**_!"

The next day, Juno was a bit tense. He was fifteen minutes earlier than the said time. "_Should I greet her when she comes? Or maybe we'll just go straight inside. Did I put on too much cologne again? Is my hair well intact? Will she notice that I've bought this new leather jacket just for this date?_" He was being too conscious of every little thing. Two girls saw him by the entrance. "Hey there heartthrob. What's your name?" , "Wanna hang out?" They were trying to pick him up, which used to be his daily routine. "Thanks, but no thanks ladies. I'm already going with someone." He declined gently and respectfully. Kira arrived precisely on time and saw him talking to strangers, _gorgeous_ women to be exact. "Who're your friends?" She looked at him with fierce eyes. "Ooh… So this is your girlfriend. Sorry, we're just keeping him company while you were gone." The other girl showed a distorted smile and they both left. "Perfect timing." He flicked his bangs backwards. "Did I ruin your dating schedule? My bad." She was about to leave him when he held her back. "Stop doubting me. I'm not, in any way, affiliated with those girls. They just passed by. Believe me…" His face showed a sincere pleading reaction. Kira was convinced so she let it go and they both went inside.

She was so lady-like and was wearing a flowing skirt above the knees, a _bolero_ and a _turtle neck_ on the inside and a pair of cute boots. "_This isn't a date-date…_" He had this well-kept his in mind. First, they went on a tour inside. There were lots of fishes of different species, size, color, and shape. "If I may politely remind all of you, cameras with flash are not allowed…" The tour guide reminded. Kira was so psyched when she was gazing at the tiny fishes. She was like a child and she had her head stuck onto the glasses that contains the fishes. They were led into a tube-like environment, and all around them, they saw sharks. "_This is pretty cool…_" Juno couldn't help but be in awe himself. Kira was wandering like there's no tomorrow. "Take it easy there… You can look at them to your heart's content." He patted her head. She felt his warm hands which were a bit shaky, seems like he was nervous. A crying little girl grab onto Kira's skirt. "_Miss, Please help me, I'm lost…_" She wiped her eyes. She's a foreigner and Kira guessed that she must be _**American**_. "She must've come from the first batch before us and got left out." Juno suspected. "_Wipe those eyes… We'll help you look…_" Kira spoke in English and held the girl by the hand then advanced to the next part of the tour.

"Looking at the schedule, both batches will meet at a dolphin exhibition show…" Juno checked the hand-out. When they were at the bleachers, a foreign couple were reporting of their missing child to the one in management. "_She's a little girl, about this tall. She's wearing a pink blouse, with flower prints all over. Her hair is brown and tied on both sides…_" The worried mother described. Juno and Kira saw the couple and handed them their child safely. "_Here she is safe and sound…_" Juno surrendered the little girl. "_Gina! Your mother and I were so worried! __Why, thank you young man! How could we ever repay you?_" The father was grateful. "_It's not really necessary mister..._" He refused whatever reward he's going to get. "_I know! You can seat with us at the front row! It's reserved…_" The little girl suggested. "_Good idea! I hope you and you're girlfriend won't refuse to that._" The mother said. And the two were left with no choice but to accept. Kira was glad to be in the front row, because she can get a clear view. She looked at the majestic dolphins with likeability. By chance, Juno get to see Kira's slight smile. His face went red. "_She smiled, for the first time! And I'm the luckiest one to see it!_" He said as if it was a one in a million chance. Kira saw him cover his tomato of a face and had her attention on him for a while. "Do you have a fever?" She stucked their foreheads together to compare their temperatures. "No, Let go! Uuhh... What I mean to say is, I'm fine…" He even turned redder. "Fine. It's not like I'm harassing you or anything…" She said and cast her cares off him.

"Let's call our lucky audience who will have the chance to meet these loveable dolphins up-close!" The show master called for volunteers to approach the dolphins. Kira, along with the whole crowd, raised her hand like crazy, and the show master pointed at the two of them saying, "The cute young couple at the front seat. This is your lucky day, you lovebirds!" Kira pulled him by the hand. They get to touch the dolphins, and Kira was so childlike as she fondled the creature like a baby. "Wanna learn some basic command signals?" The trainer introduced her of some hand gestures. She raised her hands up and the dolphins cutely swam backwards. When she twirled her arms around, they jumped so high and spun themselves in midair. Some audience want to try it out for themselves. Kira accidentally did a weird hand motion, and was unaware that it was a command for splashing water. The dolphins did as what they were told and splashed water using their powerful tails. Kira was able to dodge, unfortunately Juno got soaked. Everybody laughed with glee.

After the entire show, Kira brought him to a souvenir emporium. Juno was so wet that he was embarrassed to set foot inside the shop. He saw that Kira was purchasing a t-shirt with adorable designs of, what else, **dolphins**. After buying, the lady cashier saw that they were together and gave a promo prize. "Thank you for the purchase ma'am. Here you go! Two necklaces for free. Exclusive for couples only. It is said that couples who wear this together would have an unbreakable bond… At least that's what they say…" The cashier winked at her. Kira couldn't refuse the offer because she liked the thing. After that, she gave him the tee for him to change into. "Here… Sorry about the splash. It was an accident…" She expressed as though she was strongly at fault. He blushed and looked down to his left. "Nah, It's all good. I mean… It's only water. Psssh! No big…" He shook his hands and told her that it's fine. After getting changed in the nearest toilet room, Kira gave him the other necklace. "I almost forgot. This one's for you. It's a promo for buying that shirt…" She indifferently threw it gently to him. He caught it, and smiled to see that it has a dolphin pendant in it.

He thought of doing something nice in return. Kira went ahead to the mini fast food chain where they were going to have snacks, while he went back the emporium to get her a little something back. "Hello sir! Welcome back!" The cashier greeted him with jubilance. She saw that he was browsing everything they have that is a dolphin. "May I please give a suggestion? If it's for your girlfriend, I recommend you to pick this one." She got hold of a **lavender **stuffed dolphin. "She was eyeing at it for a whole minute. I think she'll really like it." The woman smiled. He followed her advice anyway. He went to their meeting place and shyly handed her a paper bag. "This is for you… Just to repay you for the shirt." He made alibis. Kira was a little suspicious and doubtful as she snatched the bag. She opened it carefully and slid her hands inside. Her eyes were gazing wide as she saw the doll. "Is it... Mine to keep for real? No catch, bets or anything?" She asked such details. "Slow it down… Yes, it's yours to keep for real." He laughed mildly. "Thank you… so much. It's really cute." She lovingly looked at the doll.

After having their snack, they headed home afterwards. As a gentleman, he has to walk her all the way to her home first. "Here we are. Fukushima's residence…" He formally introduced her to the footsteps of her own home as though she was some stranger. "No need for useless introductions. I know where I live…" She unlocked the door with her keys. "Good bye…" She got inside and was ready to close the door. Juno abruptly stopped her from closing it by using his foot. "Aren't you even going to invite me in? It's freezing out here." He burred as though he was feeling so chilly. "No... You're house is a few blocks away. Warm yourself in there." She inconsiderately drove him away. "Fine, fine… I was just kidding." He shrugged his shoulders and kept his cold hands inside his pockets. "By the way… thanks again, for everything…" She spoke vaguely. He just raised his one hand and wasn't facing her while walking away. In his short and serene walk, he felt so satisfied with how things went. "_It all ended well… Even though getting wet is not such a good thing, it was all worth it…_"

To be continued ^_^


	26. 25th Chapter

_TITLE: "**A Test Of Courage**"_

* * *

The cold season begins (but not yet snowy), and the students were shivering madly. The teacher kept stuttering as she made another announcement of another school trip. "C-c-class, S-since it's s-so c-cold these p-past few d-days, the school p-planned for a t-t-trip to the hot springs…" She made a brief announcement and was too shaky to speak of more. Everybody was thrilled of the good news because they can't stand the cold weather any longer. A few days later, the bus seats were easily filled by the eager students who can't wait to soak themselves in hot water. "I can't wait to get there! I really want to plunge into the springs as soon as we reach the villa!" Chiharu babbled and was always exhilarated no matter what the weather may be. "Kira! Is this seat taken?" Ranmaru asked for permission to be seated next to her, but was permanently claiming the seat as his. Kira didn't mind at all and was being her surly self. She was only browsing through the window while listening to music in her mp3 player. Let's say that it was one of her many classical compositions since her junior high choir member days.

"Eh? Ranmaru-kun! You took my seat! No fair!" Chiharu demanded to be beside Kira too. "Sorry Chiharu-chan. Please let me sit here! Oh please!" Ranmaru pleaded. So she looked around for any other vacant seats, but the only one unoccupied was beside, you know who… Arima of course. "You can sit here Yamagata. It's free…" Arima suggested. Chiharu shyly approached and sat next to him. And the usual, Haruna is sitting side by side with her darling _groom-to-be_. Juno couldn't help eyeing at Ranmaru and Kira, and felt uncomfortable with it. "_Sh*t! Ranmaru's being too clingy again! And how come Fukushima's not shunning him?_" He cursed silently which Haruna almost heard. "What was that Juno-kun?" Yet she's still too airheaded to hear, or even get him. "Eh, uh… I didn't say anything." He pretended and looked the opposite way. Chiharu noticed this and started gaining some theories, but only gave a faint and deformed smile after seeing jealousy roaming around the atmosphere.

Finally, they came to the peaceful and relaxing villa safely. "Amazing! It's so calm, and tidy. What a nice ambience." Haruna adored the place entirely. Each student was assigned to their respective rooms. Seems like six persons can occupy one large room. "Oh joy! I got the same room number as you Kira-chan!" Chiharu came running to Kira and waved the piece of paper containing her room number. They carried their luggage to the room. When the two opened the sliding doors, they were too befuddled to see their roomies. "Kyah! It's you!" Tamako was grossed out as she caught sight of the two. "Such bad luck… having to stay in one room with _octopus queen _(Tamako). And the rest of her _sea creature_ gang (The other two)…" Kira entered without hesitation and dropped her things loudly on the ground. "Tell me about it! _Our situation's much worse than how you feel._" Uoko muttered back. The door opened once again, and to complete the set, the last roommate has arrived. "Eep! This can't be happening to me!" Haruna gripped both hands on her head as though she was losing her mind.

They all came to an acceptation that they all ended up in one room, but each group had their own business. They all unpacked then prepared their futons, and the triplets had their beds close to each other. "They're inseparable aren't they, Kira-chan?" Chiharu remarked and glanced at Kira who has isolated herself from the rest. Her corner of the room was covered in darkness (Just a little anime exaggeration^_-). Haruna was scheming seductions for Juno. "_Okay! I got my entire seductive underwear schedule planned out! Tonight, when I creep into Juno-kun's room, I'll wear this! Hhhmm… or maybe this one…_" She can't make up her mind about her underwear which were all matched perfectly. Since everyone had different thoughts in their heads, Chiharu decided to do the same. "_I just remembered the time we were still at the bus. **Sigh**! Kurosawa-kun, he's so dreamy…_" Her eyes glittered.

To make the whole trip fun, the teachers came to a decision about engaging a test of courage, just for kicks. The students were gathered outside the forest. "Here's the catch, students will be paired up, boy and girl. You will enter the dark forest, one couple at a time. The first couple to find themselves out will be together forever. Sounds corny… But it's all for fun anyway." The teachers proclaimed the dare a start. Ranmaru quickly snatched Kira away from the crowd. "I call dibs on Kira!" He claimed and some boys were thwarted in hope. "Juno-kun you're mine!" Haruna possessively picked him as well. And in they all went. Inside the spooky forest, Ranmaru who took an oath to protect Kira, is now shivering in fear. "D-don't worry K-kira… I, Yoshida R-ranmaru, will protect you, even if i-it c-cost me my l-life!" He was trying so hard not to show his weakness but he was wavering. Kira was walking as if she wasn't afraid or anything. Meanwhile, Chiharu was not scared at all since her attention is fully taken by Arima. "Are you scared, Yamagata?" Arima was trying to clarify. "Not at all… It's really romantic here. I mean… so pleasant…" Her mouth slipped, but Arima ignored what she said and just walked by her side. On the other hand, Haruna who was eager to find the exit hoping that the tale will come true, is just as scared as Ranmaru.

"**_Hoo…Hoo…_**" the nocturnal owl made humming sounds. "J-juno-kun… Tell me, that's not a monster." Haruna convinced herself. "Sheesh… It's only an owl, Haruna." He comforted in an uncaring manner. What they don't know is that, some teachers dressed up as ghosts and ghouls to give the students a little fright. A headless phantom appeared in front of them. "**GGgggyyaaah**! **Uuuwwaaa**! Leave me alone! Don't come any closer!" Haruna, like at the haunted house incident, abandoned Juno by scurrying away. "It's only fake!" He yelled, but Haruna was already too far away and he was too tired of chasing after her, so he calmly walked his way out. Arima and Chiharu who met some of the costumed teachers were not affected. They just stroll without any worries or cares around them. "Hahaha, look… It's a lady in white." Chiharu laughed and pointed. The teachers had sweat drops and were puzzled about this couple's reaction. Ranmaru who was landed on by a tiny spider ran away in extreme fear. "**Uuugguaaa**! I hate spiders! Get it off!" He hysterically waved his arms up and down and deserted Kira.

By chance, Kira met Juno at the very heart of the forest. "Does this mean I'm stuck with you now?" She unexcitedly asked. "Why do you sound so sorry for yourself?" He clenched his fist and popped his veins. So they have no choice but to walk their way out together. Both were composed and cool as they embark on a journey. They heard a loud **CROAK**! Kira paused for a while and Juno was in front of her. She purposely kicked his butt. "Ouch! What the hell's up with you? You _cunt_!" He turned around while groping his sore butt. "Stop making weird sounds. I know you're trying to scare me…" She suspected. "**WHAT**? Why on earth would I even do that?" He lost his cool. Then another croak was heard and was louder than before. She stretched her leg to the fullest and attempted to kick him for the second time, but he dodged it just in time and she hit a tree trunk instead. "**IDIOT**! I told you stop making that sound!" She warned and was raising her voice like crazy for the first time. "I told you it wasn't me you MORON!" They talked trash against each other. After that huge blow she gave the tree, there fell something on her which came from its branches.

Unexpectedly, a frog leapt at her and she freaked out and unwittingly hugged Juno whose lungs were almost crushed to death. She stammered and was reluctant to shriek, but she couldn't help it. "**K-k-k-kyaaaaaahhhh**!" Juno's grasping for breathe since her grip on him was super tight. "Gah! Are you trying to kill me, woman? Stop it!" , "Gross! Gross! Gross! I hate frogs! I don't like slimy, creepy crawly things!" She blabbed out another secret fear and was shaking out every single frog that land on her. To her misfortune, one tiny frog got inside her yukata. "WWWAAAaaahhh! It's inside my yukata! Take it off!" She was jumping all over the place and was like dancing to some crazy tune. "Okay, okay! Hold still…" He doesn't know where to start, because if he wants to take the frog out, he has to slip his hands in her yukata, or worse, make her remove it. "Forgive me, but this is the only way…" He said his sorry in advance and just slipped his hands in. And now, two of them were doing an _out-of-this-world_ dance craze. "Your hands! Watch where you're touching! You sicko!" Both her hands were gripping his hair so hard. "**CRAP**! I'm doing the best I can to help! So shut the f*ck up!" He successfully got it out.

"There! You should at least be grateful." He said. But the persistent frogs kept hopping towards them. "Eh? Why won't they leave?" Kira leapt on his back. She rode him like a horse and pulled his hair to make him run. "Run! Faster you retard!" Kira didn't care if he saw this part of her, as long as she gets away from the frogs. The frogs were gaining on them so she pulled his hair the more to speed him up. Together, they flung to the finish line. "**Congratulations**! You're the first couple to reach the end!" A teacher congratulated. They were shocked of this. The next couple was Arima and Chiharu who looked like they had fun idly strolling through the woods. "Second placer!" The teacher said. "Hihi! I never thought that we would even be second…" Chiharu laughed, and later saw the first comers to be Kira and Juno. The third were the two scaredy cats who were disappointed to see that they were not with their loved ones. "Noooo! Why am I not with Kira/Juno?" They were both dismayed.

Back to their rooms, since they were in their own worlds, Kira left without them noticing. She wants to take a bath in solitary peace. When she reached the hot springs, it was _people-free_ so she dipped in and relaxed her body. Juno happens to be at the other side. Seems like the only boundary between them is a boulder, and it was a **_unisex_** hot spring. Kira saw him but she didn't hit him. He became nervous all of a sudden. "Relax, I won't hit you. Anyway… I want to thank you for saving me from the frogs earlier. And for not talking about that incident to anybody…" She was thankful to him. Moments later, both doors opened at the same time. To their great surprise, both doors for the boys and the girls lead to one hot spring. Juno went to her side and pulled her under the water to hide. "What brings you all here? We came here first!" The girls justified. "No way! We came at the exact time! So there's no telling who goes first. So that means, we should all just share, what do you say?" The guys initiated dirtily. "Not in your wildest dreams maniacs!" The boys and girls argued about who goes first, and threw pail at each other. And it was like war above there, but under the water, Juno couldn't hold his breath any longer. Kira saw how he looked so she placed her mouth into his, giving him air. "_Is this really happening, or is it a dream? It's too good to be true… Oh no! I think I'm at my limit!_" He felt the heating sensation of her damp lips and almost fainted but he bear with it.

When the boys lost the battle, the girls plunged in. Kira rose up. "Kira-chan! I thought you were here, and you were with somebody I just didn't saw who…" Chiharu rushed towards her. So Kira made an excuse, "It's just me here all this time…" Kira got two huge bathrobes to cover herself and Juno. Without anyone seeing, she also used the long robe to cover for Jhim while he escapes out of the hot spring. At last, they were both free from any possible gossips. At night, Juno sneaked out of the room and couldn't put himself to sleep. He went outside for some fresh air. In fact, he was still too surprised of that kiss and he kept touching his lips. He saw Kira sitting by the porch and joined her. "You still up? Can't sleep too?" He opened. They had a little chat. "You should thank me… for saving you from such scandal…" She began talking droopily. "That wasn't only to save my *ss you know, it was also for yourself. But, anyways, thank you and… about that kiss thing… I-" He was about to utter more but Kira was already knocked out and tilted her head in his side. "_Really… rude…_" He was amused and let her rest on his shoulders.

To be continued^_^


	27. 26th Chapter

_TITLE: "**A Stubbornness To Kill **" (WARNING: This chapter may have sexual contents that will not be appropriate for children ages 15 and below... thank you)_

* * *

It's been months since Kira came back in Japan, and is now studying there too. Another normal day at school it was. Chiharu was absent and it seemed unusual to Kira that she didn't even call her to make a leave. The day seemed to pass by so slow. "Why's Yamagata not present? Is she sick or anything?" Arima was the very first one to ask her of that matter. "I really have no clue. She didn't inform me of anything…" She seemed bleak without Chiharu's presence. "Aaawww… It's okay Kira! I'm still here to keep you company! You'll never be alone as long as I'm here!" Ranmaru held his head way up high in the clouds and had both arms raised as he pesters her solitary moment. He looked back down at her, and to his disillusion, Kira completely disappeared from her seat. "_It's so dull when Chiharu's not here. There's only that exasperating Ranmaru…_" Kira admitted it to herself that it's kind of lonely without Chiharu around.

During break time, she went to her shoe rack. As she opened, a note fell down from it. She picked it up from the ground and read in silence. And to ruin her lonely day even more, it says:

"_We have your best friend held hostage. If you want to see her safe, come to the abandoned warehouse just behind this school. No tricks! You have to come alone, or else, your precious friend is gonna get it… If you're still doubtful, call this number…"_

Kira was disturbed and thought it was some kind of practical joke. She crumpled the paper and went to the classroom for cleaning duty. Juno was also there and had already started without her. He saw her enter the room but there was something different with her face. "Oi! What's the matter? You looked vexed." He approached. "None of your concern…" She responded rudely. "Jeez… Alright then. But you have to pay me back next time! I've already finished cleaning the class room when you came in." Said he, although he wasn't really expecting anything in return. "Give me your phone! Now!" She demanded roughly. "Here! Here! No need to be rash! Is it something urgent?" He surrendered his phone to her. Kira didn't answer and just dialed a number from some crummy paper. The guy from the other line directly laid down the instructions continuously without any pause.

"Listen well... If people are around, don't open your mouth. I can see you right now. You're beside some girl in a classroom, so be cautious and don't let her overhear. After hearing this message, come to the warehouse afterwards, no one must come along with you. Don't worry, you're friend is still breathing and we won't do anything weird as long as you keep up to till the end of this deal. I'll patch her through…" The guy was using a distorted voice to hide his identity. She was wondering why they thought she was beside a girl when she was with Juno. She supposed that the kidnappers think she's the guy. He seemed to have passed the phone to another user. "_Kira-chan! Help me! I'm tied up!_" It really was Chiharu's voice she heard. She became more irritated and ferocious after hearing that Chiharu's in grave danger. "Now do you believe? Now go! We'll settle the bargain later…" The caller hang up.

"What was that about? You didn't even say a word?" Juno took the phone back and put it in his pocket. Kira ran out the door like lightning. When she vanished, Juno noticed that she forgot something. It was the piece of paper she was holding a while ago. He read it and was shocked. He also tried redialing the number just to be sure. As soon as someone picked up, "_Hello? Why are you still calling? I've already given you orders… So obey it properly!_" The guy on the other line banged the phone loudly and it almost messed his ear drums. "_**D*mn** that girl! Always carrying burdens on her own shoulders!_" He cursed as he searched for her. She was about to exit the school gates when he halted her. "**STOP**! Fukushima! Do you actually think you can handle this alone? For Pete's sake! For sure, those kidnappers are numbered! And you're only one person!" He made her open up her eyes to that fact that she's outnumbered. "Get off my case you dud! I know what I'm capable of…" She wasn't facing him and refuses his explanations. "Get some back-up, at least. **Sh*t**, you're still a girl! And I can't let you do something this dangerous!" He took heavy steps closer to her and held her shoulders tightly.

Kira doesn't want to get him involved, naturally because she cares for his sake too. She was teary but concealed it. To make him leave her for good, she said many nasty things just to drive him away. "You know what? You're a scum! You've been nothing but rubbish in my sight! Since the day you've rejected me, I've always been holding this grudge for you! I've never had the place in my heart to ever forgive you at all! So... so just cut that crappy act as if you're concerned, because it's only a waste of your breath! So, shut the f*ck up and rot there!" She heartlessly let go of such hurtful words that he only heard from her for the first time. "**FINE**! You're just so friggin' full of yourself! It's only right that I've rejected such wench like you! With that rotten attitude of yours, no one would learn to love you! So, I won't give a sh*t about you anymore!" He outrageously yelled, even though all of what he said was a lie. Kira was enraged so she slapped his face harshly. "You don't know how I feel… No one would ever understand me! No one! So butt out!" She shook his grip off her and left sobbing. "_Juno, you idiot! You're lower than dirt… You even made the girl you love cry…_" He felt like he wanted to punch himself, and realized that he really does love her too much.

Juno was so down in the dumps so he took off and decided to go to some night club to meet Aidou and the others and make his troubles flee away. "_Don't mind her… I'll be drinking the whole night away…_" He was planning on getting drunk to the limit. He passed a mini fast food chain and his attention was stolen by a familiar girl working at that place. "**Yamagata**! What the hell? Why are you here?" He dashed inside and desperately cut in line to get to talk to Chiharu. "Matsunada-kun? Oh… I'm here because I'm working. We have some financial crisis, you know what I mean… So I didn't go to school for now. Sorry for not informing you because I was busy, especially Kira-chan. I wonder if she did fine without me there…" She wondered as though she was daydreaming. "Chiharu, you have to know something…" Juno abruptly narrated everything that happened earlier. "Oh my gosh! We can't let her do that alone!" Chiharu was deeply distressed. "Let's calm down and think this through…" Juno formulated of a scheme and had Chiharu take some actions. As for Juno himself, he intends to go there to pursue Kira by himself.

Meanwhile, back to Kira's situation. She cross-dressed into her boyish disguise to cover up her true identity. "Come inside… We've been expecting you…" The guys scarily welcomed her. They looked like a bunch of gangsters like the ones who persuaded her into becoming their queen, only difference is, these guys looked far more dangerous. The warehouse was dusty and hasn't been inhabited for years. "Greetings to you. So… this is the one they're all talking about. The one called '_the ruthless of all the outlaws_' am I right?" She met their leader. He looks so young and quite handsome, but his eyes were those of a vicious tiger ready to kill you whenever he wants to. "Enough chit-chat. Where's the girl?" Her head was low so that the shadow of her cap can cover her face. Some of his followers, showed a recorder and played it, and she heard the exact words Chiharu said on the phone. Turns out that it was all a scam to make her come there. "Hehe, we got you fooled. Now let's see your moves!" The leader himself commenced an attack on her. She stooped down to escape his blow. Accidentally, her cap was removed and unveiled that she was a girl after all. He became more interested. His men played dirty by hitting her on the head and she lost consciousness.

When she rouse from her short slumber, and her hands were tied up behind her back. "That was a cheap trick, you dumb*ss!" She struggled from the rope. "I didn't know that a felon like you could be this beautiful." He held her chin up, and she jerked her face away, and to provoke him more, she spat at him. "Why you! Hehehe… I hate that headstrong attitude of yours. So how about I teach you a little lesson about respect?" He was taking off his top. Kira's heart was pounding so fast. "What do you want?" She was pushing herself away, but he kept coming nearer. She was forcefully pinned down by three guys ready to rape her. "Let's see how tough you are now!" He brutally tore down her clothes. She kept screaming so they used a piece of cloth which they tucked inside her mouth. She was helpless but was still resistant. He unzipped her pants and pulled it down harshly. She was already crying from intense fear. "_Why is this happening to me? I guess I deserve this for saying those words to 'him'._" She whimpered noiselessly. She was kissed and licked everywhere, from her neck down to her chest. She felt sick of it. She had nothing on besides underwear. When he cupped her breast, "Whoa! Her boobs are huge!" Even his underlings are aroused by such erotic obscenity. He slipped his hands underneath the underwear and took of the top part. Then someone intruded their hideout.

In the nick of time, Juno kicked the doors open and saw the way she looked. She was stripped with bruises from struggling and it angered him. He barely made it in time, everybody had their eyes on him. "F*cking Sh*t! Why you **BASTARDS**! Screw you to hell!" He was super angry and rampaged inside, and nobody had the strength to stop him. He went out of control and beat up all of them just to get to her. Loud voices were heard and the gangsters (the good ones), from before, came to help him. Thanks to Chiharu who called them. While they took care of the rest, Juno made his way to the leader himself. "You d*mn *sshole… You shouldn't be allowed to live in this world…" His teeth and fists where clenched extra tight and denounced his opponent openly. The guy ceased from what he was doing to Kira and stood up. "Bring it then!" He voluntarily initiated. But Juno's madness was unstoppable. He beat that guy up till he's black and blue. As finishing touches, he stomped on his balls (LOL what a brutish guy). "Bullsh*t… That's not even enough after what you did!" He took off his coat and covered her, and it was the first time she cried unendingly to him. Kira, without second thoughts, hugged him immediately. "I-it was like a nightmare… I was so scared…" She wept with tears flowing down like a continuous flowing faucet. He pitied her so much, but there's no time to lovingly comfort her in such a place. In the middle of the fight, they escaped together in a motorcycle he borrowed from _**Shiro**_. "_Go and take her to safety, we can handle this!_" The good delinquents supported.

"We're here. Get inside your house, it's safer…" He parked the motorcycle. "No! I don't want to go home. They might find me. I don't want to be alone anymore!" She was shaking like nuts and sunk her face in his chest. "I got no choice then, stay at my place for a while…" So he let her stay at his place. He let her take a shower. An hour has passed but she's still not yet done. He became suspicious as he saw the water flowing out of the bathroom door. "Hey! What's happening in there?" He forced the door open and saw that the faucet on the tub was running and she was just sitting on the tiled floor, while rubbing herself hard with a loofah till it scraped her skin. "It's so disgusting. I could still feel his touch… I can't take it anymore… I want to be clean so bad..." She was spacing out. "Quit doing that! You're hurting yourself!" He stopped her by the hand. "No! You don't know how it feels like! Having nightmares of bad memories! It's killing me! You have not the slightest idea what it's like! Being violently laid by that psychotic freak!" She pummeled her fists at him in frustration again and again till she calmed down. "I may not understand how you feel, but let me at least, share your pain. Cry to me all you want…" After she's done, he saw some hickeys around her neck and it maddened him. "_It's a good thing I got there just in time, even before he went any further. If by chance that he did, I swear I could break the law and kill him…_" He then, covered her with a towel. He couldn't contain himself, so he embraced her so firmly.

He let her borrow his shirt then let her sleep in his bed and even tucked her in like a caring father. He was about to leave but she clutched to his shirt and requested him to stay with her. "Don't go away… Please stay here beside me…" She seemed so inviting. He was afraid that he'd be tempted to do something to her and might not be able to restrain himself. "No, I'll sleep by the couch." He walked away but Kira didn't let him go. "No! I said stay! That's an order! I know you hated me for what I've said before, but I never meant a single thing…" Her eyes were tightly shut as she hugged him from behind. "So be it then. But I can't guarantee that you'll be safe with me tonight…" He pretended to scare her hoping that she'll change her mind but she was still persistent. "I don't care. As long as you're with me, I feel safe already…" She uttered. He had no choice so through the night, he comforted her. They were lying on the bed face to face. She dug her face just below his neck, and he had his arms around her gently. "_Why do you have to do things that would make me, fall madly in love with you?_" He questioned although he was talking to a sound sleeper.

To be continued^_^


	28. 27th Chapter

_TITLE: "**The Fukuahimas' Sincerity**"_

* * *

"UUuuuwwaa! I'm greatly happy that you're safe!" Chiharu couldn't hold back her tears and gave Kira non-stop hugs and kisses. "Me too!" Ranmaru was about to do the same as Chiharu but Kira stretched out her hands to his face, preventing him from getting any closer. "Tell me everything that happened yesterday, please!" Chiharu desperately begged. "Yeah, spill the beans Fukushima…" Arima second the motion. "Nothing much… **Matsunada** just saved me from those creeps. And the _**Neanderthals**_ from before also came to my rescue…" Kira didn't explicate every detail, especially what almost happened to her. Chiharu, Arima, and Ranmaru realized that she didn't address Juno in a vulgar language. "Matsunada? Since when did you call him, _Matsunada_? What happened to_** D*ckhead**_? _**Half-wit**_? _**Numskull**_? _**Dumb*ss**_? _***sshole**_? **_C*cksucker_**? and **_P*nis boy_**?" Ranmaru remembered exactly the words she used to call him. "I never used _C*cksucker_ and _P*nis boy_, Ranmaru…" She replied. The other two were silent after hearing Ranmaru say such words with strong feelings of resentment.

Juno was seen at school with big bags under his eyes. He lacked in sleep because he was restraining himself from last night, of course since he is a guy. "You look drab Juno-kun? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Haruna clarified her fiancé's condition. "Don't sweat it, Haruna. I'm okay." He assured, but the truth was he wasn't feeling very well since the day began. During Karate club time, "Matsunada! Be my opponent!" A fellow member dared him in a friendly duel. He accepted and tried standing up on his two feet. He was feeling giddy and he felt like the room was spinning. Before the referee could even commence the fight, he collapsed and it was because of high fever. Haruna had him delivered to the infirmary and stayed with him the whole time. "_You always make me worry whenever you're not within my reach. So please don't ever leave my side, okay?_" Haruna caressed his forehead while he was peacefully sleeping.

"Kira-chan, Matsunada-kun is at the infirmary. Maybe you should visit him! It might make him feel better if he sees your face…" A proposal from Chiharu. "What? I won't allow it! What if Kira catches his cold too! Then they'll be together lying side by side in the clinic!" Ranmaru won't let her go. "I will go… later. But not now… I might disturb the two." Kira gloomily said, and Chiharu got her point. "Then we'll take care of it." Arima surprisingly volunteered to help. The plan was set and there they went to the clinic, but before that, Arima gladly held down Ranmaru. "Uuhhmmm... Haruna-chan! A teacher wants to call for you." Chiharu distracted Haruna just to let Kira inside the infirmary even for a little while. "Okay, stay put, Juno-kun… I'll be gone for a minute." Haruna kissed his forehead. As soon as Haruna went out, Kira made her move. "_I'll buy you some time Kira-chan…_" Chiharu whispered to herself as she accompany Haruna someplace else.

When she entered, she saw that he was fast asleep. To avoid him from waking up, she quietly walked across the room to deliver him some Wisteria flowers. After placing them beside him, she walked out. But even before she could leave his side, he pulled her back. "Don't go yet. Stay for a minute or two..." He weakly pleaded her to stay and gave a frail smile. She sighed and sat on a chair next to his bed. "Thank you for the flowers… So it was you. You're the one who left the same flowers on my locker…" He concluded. She nodded since there's no point in denying it anymore. "_Kira…_" He called out her name passionately and she was astonished. "Please… take me home now. I want to rest at home…" He eloquently requested that she take him home. So, Kira left a secret note to Chiharu saying that she left with Juno.

She single-handedly assisted him as he walk, after all she's a strong woman. "I'm sorry for being such a burden…" He apologized. "Don't be stupid… Seriously, I owe you my life…" She sincerely said. Juno, who was so weak, said that he can't walk any farther and they're almost near his house. "I don't think I can make it…" He said. So she brought him to her house for it was nearer. She took him in and laid him down on her bed. He saw the dolphin doll he gave her during the date, and it was at the very head of her bed. "_She's been sleeping with this thing all night, hasn't she?_" He assumed. She lovingly covered him with the sheets to warm him up. "I can't take it anymore… It's too cold!" He lost control and grabbed Kira. She fell on top of him. "What? What are you doing, stop it!" Kira was nervous and got worked up which he also have seen for the first time. "What's the fuss? You look so cute when you're shy. Mmmm… Comfy… You're so fragile, and soft…" He chuckled. He was so sick that he was delusional. She was beet red and their faces were close to each other, and she was mesmerized by just merely looking at his defenseless reaction. "Anyway, what else do you need?" Kira simmered down. His hug got tighter and they were in such bizarre position. "I don't need anything else… I only need you my nurse Kira…" He giggled a lot and was ready to kiss her.

On the spur of the moment, she heard someone opening her bedroom door. She thought that it might be a burglar so she equipped herself with a weapon (baseball bat maybe). "Who goes there?" She was holding the bat up. The knob turned and the door slightly opened. And out of the blue, her parents surprised her with a loud shout. "**KIRA**! **We're home**!" They simultaneously announced their return. She was shocked since they didn't let her know that they'd be coming home. Well, her parents were still their usual foolish selves. "Oh my gosh! My daughter's making out with a handsome young man!" Her foster mother, **Sakiko Fukushima**, exclaimed with glee. "Mama! This is a private matter between two young lovers, so let's leave them be. And young man..." Her foster father, **Kaji Fukushima**, approached Juno and held his hands. "Please… Take care of my daughter! And… Here's a boxful of _condoms_! While you're at it, tiger!" He exposed all the unused imported condoms. Kira was irritated, "What kind of parents are you? Get out of here, creeps! He's only a sick classmate!" She kicked them out of her room. "Your parents are so funny! They're so young too…" He laughed. Yet, her parents didn't show any sign of disappointment, instead, "_Huhuhu…__Our little girl's growing up…_" They wept in joy.

Another unexpected pack of visitors came. Outside the house, there parked a_ limousine _ and came out a middle-aged couple dressed in fine clothing. As their doorbell rang, Kira answered the door. "Good afternoon. We are Matsunada Juno's parents, and we need to discuss a few things with you and your family, Fukushima Kira…" Akihiko, who's wielding authority, commanded. Kira let them in and seated them at the living room. "Visitors! Kira-chan! Who're they?" Both her mom and dad appeared in embarrassing **_Hawaiian_** hula girl's costume. "Aloha! We're just re-decorating the house, Hawaiian style! Care for some fresh coconut juice?" Her father offered drinks in a coconut shell which was politely declined by the formal couple. "No… thanks… please…" Zaibatsu was as stiff as ever. Kira covered her face in shame. "Mom, Dad... please never entertain the visitors while wearing such ludicrous outfits…" Kira was holding her temper and tried not to pick a fight with her parents in front of the Matsunadas. As soon as her parents changed into some decent clothes, they started the business. The ambience was full of suspense.

"Fukushima, Kira… I know that you're one of my son's many pick up girls, please don't try denying it… You're the very main reason for his immaturity. I just want you to stay away from him for good. And I'm prepared to give you a sum of money, if you promise to distance yourself from him." He opened the brief case he had along with him, and it was filled with millions of yen. "You see, he's a Matsunada. I'm sure the name's already familiar. We're billionaires for heaven's sake! And I just want what's best for my son's future. So I set him up in an arranged marriage so that he'll start being serious, and it will lead him to success someday. So do you mind? Please take the cash. If you're still not satisfied, I could add it up. Go ahead name your price…" Kira was restraining herself from exploding. She despises Akihiko's bullheaded and mighty attitude. Hana Matsunada was just sitting quietly without a word coming out of her mouth. "Mr. Matsunada, are you done with your speech yet?" Sakiko asked with sarcasm. "This time, you listen… Do you actually know why your son is acting the way he is now? If you don't know, then what a pathetic parent you are. If you keep choking your son with your meaningless commands, the more he'll rebel against you. It's pretty obvious that you don't know that much about him. I know we're not in the position to lecture you about parenthood because we've been reckless parents from the beginning. But, one thing I know for sure is that providing your son with money, and showing him love are two very different things…" Sakiko spoke with wisdom and it was like she's not her goofy usual self.

"The more we forbid our children, the more they'll do things that we don't want them to do…" Kaji added. Kira was pissed by Akihiko's action, so she asked them to leave. "Now I see the reason why your son left you. You're such a despicable father… With all due respect, I don't care if you're such a big shot in the business field… But bear in your head that I'm not some _wench_ who'll easily give in to huge rewards. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to get out of this house." She stood up and kept her head held up high as she showed them the way out. "Very well… But I warn you Fukushima, everybody, even with the highest pride and dignity, doesn't have a price that I couldn't afford…" He warned as if he's still determined to get in between her and Juno. Before they got out of the door, Juno feebly came downstairs, and was sweating a lot. "Juno! My son!" His mother ran to him and embraced him. "I've heard everything you obstinate old fart! I decided by myself to step out of your dominion, so by all means, I won't return to you that easily. Unless you cancel the engagement, and all those _sh*tty _business-related schemes you've in store for me…" He pointed at his father and trash-talk at him. "Juno! How could you say those immoral words to your father?" Hana scolded him. "Let's go Hana… leave him and let him do what he wants… And we'll see how long he can survive without my support. But I warn you, you and your girl won't receive my blessings…" His father was still composed as he exited. "Yeah! Like hell, I won't come back even if you beg me!" He was as stubborn as his father.

Hana gave up and followed her husband. When they were finally gone, Kira faced her parents and was extremely astonished to see how they handled the situation in an easy manner and with wise words. "Mom, Dad… thank you. You had my back all along… Even though you really act like buffoons, you still came through…" Kira said as if she was insulting them in a sweet manner. "Aaawww… Kira! It means a lot to hear those words of gratitude come out from you! You know, when that old fart pass away, you'll have some of the inheritance my daughter!" Her mom returned to her clowny self. Kira tried her best not to lose her temper again. "Anyway... I think it's high time we leave the young lovers alone, right mama?" Kaji winked at Sakiko. "Ooohh… Oh yes papa, let's go. Although I want to see this moment so badly…" Sakiko had a late reaction for she pondered a bit longer before she got his point.

When the two pesky couple left, the other couple have their '_moment_.' "You, didn't accept the money… I'm so glad. Seriously, I was doubting you'd refuse such amount because you're so business-minded and all… But… really, I'm so happy that you never replaced me…" He helplessly spoke while panting. Kira looked at him in a very close range, face to face. "_Baaaaaaka_…(Stupid)" She poked his forehead. Then she got a small towel and wiped sweat off his face, she thought that he was still in the state of delusion so she became nicer to him. "Even though I love money that much… I still have my dignity and… and… I…" Their face were so close so Juno took the initiative and they were about to continue the unfinished kiss. "_I guess he's still deluded…_" She thought to herself as she let him take advantage of her. "Wwwweeeeeee! This is so romantic! Go for it Kira!" Sakiko squealed and the atmosphere is ruined. "I'll get the camera! This is truly a photo-shooting moment!" Kaji eagerly sought for their digicam. "Mom… Dad… How many times do I have to tell you… **GET OUT**!" Kira burst.

To be continued^_^


	29. 28th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Not-So Ice Queen**"_

* * *

Since Juno's money is rapidly depleting, he needs to find a job quick. "Ah Crap! The curse of the old man is working on me!" He covered his face and was facing the ceiling. "What curse?" Shiro asked. "The running-out-of-money curse, that's what." Reo answered since Juno was thwarted of his shortage of cash dilemma. They were chilling out at Aidou's garage. "If you need money, just ask man." Aidou offered his money to his **best friend** (forgot to mention that Aidou is the very best friend he had). "Not a chance, Aidou. I wasn't brought up by my sister to borrow money, even if my way survival is on the line. Because, I'm the one who's supposed to lend it…" Looks like that almighty pampered brat attitude of his still lingers on within him. "Then go for a part time job or something…" Hiroki suggested. "Hhhhmmm… Brilliant plan! But what job suits my high standards?" He thinks deeply. "_He's so full of it…_" The four agreed to this statement.

The next day at school, some of his friends were also giving their opinions for his job hunting. "How about modeling? You're a perfect candidate!" , "Nah… I don't want to be flocked by swarms of girls everyday." He refuses. "But, you're always being flocked by girls, Juno." , "Yah… but this time it'll be ten times exceedingly larger than before." He anticipated. "How about being a cook? Even in a small restaurant?" , "Are you kidding? I won't waste my cooking skills in some restaurant unless I own it!" He was still reluctant. "Guitarist at a small club or a bar?" , "Ew… I don't play music in third-rate clubs. Especially without my band…" He was as stubbornly picky as ever. "That's it, you're hopeless! We give up!" They raised their hands in total surrender. "Here's a last suggestion! There's an ice skating rink in the mall who's in need of instructors. It's near the place I work, so are you interested?" The last person who had given her proposal spoke what's on her mind, and it was Chiharu. "Yamagata? Sure! I'll take it! It's perfect! I only have to work when there're people who are in need of my assistance! And I get paid by the hour, even when I'm warming up in a bench!" His face shone, and they realized that he only wants the easy jobs where he can be laid-back all the time.

He took the job and was assigned to do afternoon shifts every day. Days passed by like a bliss, Chiharu invited a few friends because she scored tickets to the ice skating rink. "Guys! I scored four tickets to that skating rink Matsunada-kun's working for!" Chiharu waved the tickets in front of their faces. "This means, it's a double date! Yamagata and Kurosawa, then me and Kira! Thank you so much for this one in a million chance Yamagata!" Ranmaru was doing the cutesy eyes in front of Chiharu, "Uuuhhh… You're welcome, I guess?" Chiharu showed a goofy smile. So one Sunday afternoon, the four of them went to the mall. Haruna was expecting to go there in secret to surprise her beloved. "_Hihihi! I'm going to see my darling Juno-kun! I'm certain that he'll be delighted to see my face!_" To her biggest surprise, she saw the four there, and was especially furious after seeing Kira. "What? Why are you all here too? Especially Fukushima!" Her nose flared and mumbled Kira's name in disgust. The annoying triplets were there as well to add up to the competition. "Eeeeppp! You guys again? Give me a break! We always see you at school every weekdays, and now you're ruining our weekend too?" They were dismayed. "If you can't stand being with us, then you might as well leave for good. We were here first…" Kira demanded. "No way! We came all the way here to visit our dearest Juno-sama!" They drooled. "Hey! Paws off my fiancé! Because I'll be spending the whole day with him all to myself!" Haruna fought with the three.

Juno saw that the whole group was there and Kira was standing at the very front of him. For some reason, he became very thrilled, to see her. "Guys? What brings you all here?" He questioned. "We all came here to visit you, and I scored tickets!" Chiharu smiled. "Oh I see…" He smiled back. "Not us! We didn't come here because we won some cheap tickets! We intended to come here for you only Juno-sama!" The three grabbed his arm and squeezed it so tight. "Hey! Get you're stinkin' paws of him I say!" Haruna snatched him away. And after the continuous loud bickering, they finally skate, which was also the main reason why they came there. The others were having fun in the ice, but Kira was only sitting at the benches and already had her skates on. "Look at you, you look pitiful. Sitting there all by yourself… You can't skate, can you?" Tamako taunted. "If you don't want to get hurt, don't make me mad…" She threatened. "_**Boohoo**_! We're so scared!" Kanako made some fake crying hand gestures. "If you don't leave now, I'll summon **_Seiryuu_** to freeze you all to death… Then if you still made it alive, I'll have your numb limbs amputated and fed to the wolves…" Kira was surrounded by a dark aura and it freaked the three out. "_Yikes! She's scary… Let's go…_" They whispered to each other and left her alone for good.

"Kira-chan! Come on! You're missing out all the fun!" Chiharu and Ranmaru tried to pull her by force. "I don't want to Chiharu! It's freezing in there" She made a lame excuse yet she unwillingly went with them anyway. Chiharu guided her step. "That's it, you'll get the hang of it. Just try…" But when Chiharu lets go of her, she slipped and landed on her butt. "_Ouch! That hurts…_" She rubbed her bottom. The three laughed scornfully, but they ceased as soon as Kira glared at them and uttered a chant. "_**Seiryuu**, the **Azure dragon**, protector of the east, I Fukushima Kira, summon you to devour these three **hags** by the power you've vested in me…_" She was like meditating (Just another anime exaggeration ^_-) and it gave shivers to the three. "_She's psychotic! Let's not provoke her…_" They were afraid of her. "Hahaha! You should've seen the looks on their face Fukushima! Just precious! Nice trick!" Arima popped out of nowhere and complimented her with a slight tap on the shoulder.

Haruna was very good at skating. But to be able to get close to Juno, she made it seem like she's only a beginner. "Juno-kun, help me… I keep slipping down. I just couldn't skate as well as you. Could you guide me?" She ogled her eyes towards him. "You can't fool me Haruna. I know you're a pro skater. You said so yourself. Bye! I gotta skate! So much customers so little time…" Luckily Juno saw right through her and remembered the time when he was given a brief introduction about his fiancée, and one of it was that she's a pro skater. Haruna realized that she did blab that out when they first met. "Uh, No! I was just imagining I was a pro skater! Juno-kun come back!" She desperately yelled out for him. Kira was helpless and couldn't move to another place. "Kira? You **can't** skate?" Ranmaru pissed her by unintentionally blurting out loud that she can't skate. Everybody stared at her and she was humiliated. "_You're dead…_" She tried chasing him, but she can't let go of the bars because she might fall again. A guy came near and introduced himself in a flirtatious manner. "Hey there pretty face… What's your name? You alone?" He tried sweet talking his way to connect through her. Too bad for him because she's a snob, and was busy clinging onto the bars to go to other sides. She didn't mind beating up the pestering suitor and was very zealous to skate around without falling.

"Excuse me, but she and I have a session, so please back off…" Juno intervened and told the guy not to bother his pupil. The guy left with unfulfilled dreams. But before that, "Here's my number, call me…" The guy gave her a small piece of paper. Kira just stared at it. "_That f*ckhead… What a pathetic approach…_" Obviously, Juno was jealous. Kira spat out the gum she was chewing on that piece of paper. "Doesn't matter. It makes a great gum paper disposal…" She shoot it at the nearest trash bin. He was gladdened by this. "Here, take my hand…" He stretched out. "I can manage…" She was full of pride. "Stop being so hard headed and just let me lead you all the way. Just let me do the rest and you'll be fine…" He insured. She accepted his help anyway. "Isn't that a _**bed scene**_ line?" She humorously remarked. "Hey! Now, you're the one who's thinking _smutty_…" He poked her cheek.

She was skating forward while he was skating backward to guide her. "Don't let me go! If you let go, and I trip again, I'll kick you're butt!" She commanded. "Yes ma'am!" He replied while snickering. But she's the one who eventually lets go, **VOILA**! She can skate by herself, although she kept wavering. "_She's so sturdy, and it makes her look so adorable…_" He thought she was so cute when she looks so determined to learn something. "I can do it! I can-" She almost stumbled down, and fortuitously, he caught her. "**Yaaah**!" She slightly screamed. "It's okay, I got you…" He held her up. Haruna was filled with extreme jealousy and pretended to have fallen. "**Ow**! Uwa! Juno-kun… I think I scraped my knee!" Juno sighed. "Just go… I can skate now…" She lets him go to his fiancée. "B-but Haruna was… Fine, I'll go…" He was reluctant to leave her first, but agreed later.

The group all together left the same time Juno's shift ended. "That was fun!" Chiharu exclaimed in high spirits. "Kira! Forgive me! I didn't mean to shout it out loud!" Ranmaru was so agitated and hopes to be forgiven. "Never mind that, I wasn't that angry..." She completely forgave him. "I know you couldn't resist me!" Ranmaru wrapped his arms around her. Kira didn't seem to mind Ranmaru's flirtatious act at all. "Fukushima is actually not whooping Ranmaru's butt? Amazing…" Arima observed in awe. Juno felt jealous and ineluctably kept glancing at her as they all walked home. _"Darn it! That Ranmaru's getting on my nerves!" _

To be continued^_^


	30. 29th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Nightmare Storms**"_

* * *

It was a happy day. Class was cut short because of some important meeting of the faculty and staff. Chiharu and Kira walked home together. "Weeee! Thank goodness… I was getting so bored in that classroom!" Chiharu hopped around like a bunny. "Well… It's still too early to go home. So where do you want to go?" Kira looked at her watch and said this as if she was letting Chiharu take full control of their little stroll. "Wow! Kira-chan is making it all up to me! I'm so happy! Hhhhmmm… I want to go to the park!" Chiharu insisted. As they crossed the street, a reckless driver dashed his car and was beating the red light. "Kira-chan! Watch out!" Chiharu screamed from a safe distance. A certain someone came racing across and saved her from the brink of death. And it was Juno, following them all this time.

"You son of a _b*tch_! Watch were you're driving! Come out of there you coward!" Juno scolded and kicked the bumpers of the car while still embracing Kira tightly. "Hey… Don't try picking up a fight here in the streets." Kira calmed him down a bit. "How could I relax? This bastard almost got you killed! And I can't let him get away with it!" He was really flaring and people were staring. Chiharu immediately ran to her and sighed in relief while Juno was still arguing with the reckless driver. As the man came out of his car, Kira trembled in fear when she saw that familiar face. "_It can't be…_" She whispered quietly. Chiharu also recognized him so she covered Kira's eyes by hugging her tightly. "_It's alright Kira-chan… I won't let him touch you…_" She reassured. The man came close to Kira and begged to be forgiven. "I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to. It's just that I'm in a hurry to meet someone. Please forgive me." The man bowed many times. It appears that this man in front of her is her **REAL** father. "Okay, that's enough… You're free to go. You better be thankful that I won't sue you for this. You don't even know who you're dealing with." Juno let him go free, and the man was very thankful.

They have a seat in the park's swings and then gave her water to free her from distress. "Here, drink this…" Juno bought a bottle of water from a nearby store. Kira was still in the state of shock and was looking at a distance without blinking. "Kira-chan! Don't leave us! Come back!" Chiharu wagged Kira's shoulders to snap her out. "What's wrong? What do you mean '_don't leave us_'?" Juno was inquisitive. "It's really a complicated matter Matsunada-kun…" That was all Chiharu has to say, and he didn't quite get it. Kira was still spacing out and won't drink the water. Juno was impatient so he gave it to her through lip contact. "Give me that, Chiharu…" He put some on his mouth and transferred it to hers. Chiharu looked away to give them privacy. Kira was awoken and was conscious already. "What the heck? What are you trying to do? Drown me?" Kira wiped her lips with her sleeve. "Whew! You're back! Finally." Chiharu embraced her. "What was that about? I didn't know that you'd be this shock from an _**almost road-kill accident**_… Do you know how worried Chiharu was? How worried I was…" Juno caringly looked at her straight in the eyes, and she was dumbstruck. "I know! Let's go to a cafe. Maybe you'll be more relieved…" Chiharu was struck by this idea.

The two took her to a cafe to amuse her with some food and remove her worries from before. When they got there, they tried to look for some seats. While walking idly, Kira accidentally bumped into a woman carrying a cup of coffee, and the cup fell and broke. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. It was an accident! Are you okay, young lady?" And by some twist of fate, it was actually her **REAL** mother. She was shaken and stared and her heart panicked. "Look at you… You're uniform's all sticky. Let me do the washing for you…" The nice woman voluntarily tried taking off Kira's wet blazer. "No! Let go!" Kira disagreed and let go from her clutch. "Uhmmm sorry ma'am. My friend is really just aloof to strangers. Don't worry there's no harm done, I'll take care of everything…" Chiharu gladly took responsibility of the woman's actions. "Are you sure? Well fine then… I'm really very sorry about your uniform…" She bowed down again and left to find her own seat. _"Looks like she doesn't recognize me as Yuriko's friend from before..." _Chiharu was relieved.

The three also found their seats. By secret Chiharu spied from afar that Kira's father was to meet with her mother in that cafe all along. She took the opportunity to eavesdrop between their conversation and was thinking that they might be concocting of something evil. "_**Tsubame**, I already found out where our daughter is. She's been adopted by a young couple. I've scouted for their address as well… Let's bring her back now, and let's let her decide whom she wants to come with._" The man said. Chiharu had an assumption that the two are divorced and are both deciding of Kira's custody. Chiharu gasped and she watched the two left together. "_No way. Kira-chan… What if she finds out?_" She was awfully worried. Kira has finally soothed down again. After eating they left the place. "Kira-chan, be very careful… okay?" She warned Kira to be very careful and decided let things happen the way they're supposed to be. "_She has to face her parents… I don't want her to get scared, but she has to do this alone this time…_" Chiharu said to herself.

With Juno's companionship, Kira reached home safely. "Want to come inside for a while?" She invited him and later took notice of some different shoes on their porch steps which aroused her curiosity. As she entered, she saw her real parents talking to her foster parents. "So it was her…" Her real parents were shocked to see her big changes and was also surprised to see the girl they've encountered earlier. "Kira, It's them… They want to take you now…" Her foster parents' loneliness was conspicuously shown. "_**Yuriko**_… It's us. Mom and Dad… Are you ready to go now?" Her mom approached her with enticing and gentle words. They tried coming near her but she was losing her grip. "I'm not Yuriko! Don't come any closer! You won't hurt me again!" Kira was stepping farther and farther away and she was really terrified. Juno has no clue why she was acting this way, but instead of having second thoughts, he quickly defended her. "Please don't come close. Can't you two see that she's afraid of you? And this is all happening too fast for her…" He covered her.

"This is not any of your concern young man! This is a family matter so beat it!" Her father was aggressive and tried snatching their daughter away from her protector. He held Juno by the collar to separate him and her. But even before the two can touch her, she had weird flashbacks and went into a state of **_coma_**. "Kira!" Her foster parents ran to her. "Why do you have to go this far? Can't you see that she was traumatized, all because of **YOU**!" Sakiko was crying insanely. Kaji abruptly called for the ambulance and sent her straight to the hospital. Chiharu, Ranmaru, and Arima went there as soon as the news reached them. "We came here as fast as we could. Where's she?" Chiharu asked Juno and he showed them her room. "Please, I'm begging you… Don't let her see your face for a while. You might startle her again…" Her foster parents pleaded her real parents. They agreed and left for a while.

As soon as the three reached her room, Chiharu ran wildly to her and didn't mind the doctors and the nurses. She just quickly came to Kira's aid. "Kira-chan! I should've been there!" She cried and was regretting leaving her that time. Ranmaru also did the same. "Kira! I really wish that you'll be okay!" He grieved as well. Arima was just pretending to be strong although he also felt sadness. "You should wake up Fukushima. I might take away your position as first place you know… And, even so, I don't want to lose such a strong rival…" Arima said. Juno was only sitting by her bed. "How's she? Doctor?" Sakiko asked. "She'll wake up soon… It's a good thing she's not in a critical stage, or else she might stay like this for years. Or maybe not even wake up at all…" The doctor explained and then left. "What do they mean by '_not wake up_'? What kind of doctors are they? Making you feel like you're losing hope instead of giving you support." Juno sneered. "Something like this happened before…" Kaji shared to the four of them. "It was that time when we found her. She slept for a whole month. We thought she won't make it, but she eventually woke up. She told us that her parents left her alone when she returned home one ordinary school day. It turns out that whenever she's really depressed, she would always end up in a coma. That's why she became cold, and unfeeling. Because she wants to conquer this sickness. We don't want her to resort to this kind of method that's why we always try cheering her up. We only want what's best for her… I thought that having to return to her real parents would make her happy, but we're wrong…" They summarized Kira's long story.

Sakiko and Kaji left to let her be in the company of her friends. "In the end, all I can do is to comfort you after you get hurt… Is this really what I'm capable of? If it is, then I'm such a bad friend…" Chiharu wept beside her and patted her head. "Don't blame yourself Chiharu… None of this is your fault…" Arima comforted. After a long while, Chiharu can see how Juno wants to be alone with her, so she let him have her all to his self. "Ranmaru, Arima, Let's go to the convenience store! I'm sure Kira-chan would want to eat junk food after she wakes up!" Chiharu initiated to give them alone time. and it seems that she got her strength back. "No, I'm staying here. I don't trust Matsunada alone with my Kira!" Ranmaru was persistent. "You're coming too…" Arima pulled him by the collar and they both dragged him out the door. Before closing the door, Chiharu said her last words, "You know, Matsunada-kun… she may seem greedy and selfish at times. But to me, she's still the very generous person I've met, since she never lets her own feelings get in the way of other people's happiness. Take Haruna-chan as an example for instance…" Then she left.

They were the only ones left, so he took the chance to blurt out everything he wants to say to her. "I didn't know that you've been through an awful lot. How I wish I've been beside you to witness everything that happened in your life. I was a fool for rejecting you that time. I also blame myself why you turned out like this… I hope you could still find a place in your heart to forgive me. When I met you again, you've become a lot stronger. But I can see that you're still a girl who needs to be protected. I blew it! I can't even protect you myself, and I even cause you pain… I don't know why but for some reason, I can't get you out of my head. Gradually, I think that, I've fallen _**deeply**_ in love with you… Is there any way I can atone for my sins to you during the past?" He talked as though she was conscious.

Surprisingly, she really was awake since the time he began talking. He held her hands firmly and kissed it. "So that's how it really is..." She said. "Yeah, that's how… **WHAT**? You're actually awake? **ALL THIS TIME**?" He jumped and fell from his chair. Kira showed a faint smile and didn't let him say anything else by covering his mouth mildly. "Ssshhh… Just stay beside me..." She rested again and was feeling secure by his side. "_This happened before, when I was sick… If you think I was delusional that time, you were wrong._" He giggled and kissed her forehead lovingly. After being discharged from the hospital, she refused her real parents' offer. "Thanks, but no… I'm afraid I can't come with you. I love being with my foster parents now. And I really want to move forward, and forget the past. Most of all… I forgave you two… Whatever happened in the past, it's all behind us now…" Kira was sincere when she said these. "We don't even know how many years it will take us just to express how sorry we are from before… Very well, if being with your foster parents gives you happiness then you should stay with them. We won't force you anymore." And they respected her decision. They all forgave each other, and this was all enough for her.

To be continued^_^


	31. 30th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Music As The Key To Her Heart**"_

* * *

During their boring class, Juno passed a note to Kira and said to meet up at the Wisteria tree at break time. "_What is that boy up to?_" Kira thought to herself. As break time arrived, she quickly responds to his letter and went to the said place. He saw him patiently waiting under the shade of the tree. "You called for me _**Juno-sama**_?" She joked and spoke such endearment in a cutesy voice like she was speaking the language of the triplets. "Jeez! Don't talk that way. It's not like you!" He startled as he uttered of her bizarre attitude. "Fine… So… what do you want from me?" She returned to her normal emotionless self. "That's more like it! I just want to confirm about last time... You did hear me say that I _**like-like**_ you at the hospital, right?" He was flustering as he clarified. Kira nodded. "Then if that's the case, I want you to let me get to know you better. Or should I rephrase, I want you to go out with me… How's that?" He was tense. "I… think I'll like that…" She gleamed. "Then it's settled! But we did have a bad start before, so let's do it again from the top. Hi! I'm Matsunada Juno, and you are?" He reached his hand out to her. "I'm Fukushima Kira, please take care of me…" She accepted. He shook her hand and seem like he doesn't want to let go. They publicly declared truce this easy as if they've totally forgotten that he's engaged to be married. "So, okay… That's it… G'bye then!" He left in a shy behavior.

Haruna accidentally saw this horrid scene though. "_What do they mean by '**start over**'? I can't let them get along! Never!_" Haruna clenched her teeth. Juno looked for Chiharu, "Yamagata! Hey! I need you…" He grabbed her by the elbow and looked like he wants to talk to her badly. He seemed to hang out with her the whole day. Kira, Haruna, and the Trio saw the two always together and were jealous (hard to believe Kira is one of them). "_That cheater! First he hits on Fukushima behind my back, and now Yamagata?_" Haruna was infuriated. "_Why that clumsy Chiharu? How could Juno-sama have such low standards? This is unacceptable!_" The three were as angry as Haruna. Kira heard them and was also in deep thinking, "_Chiharu? With him?_" She then saw how radiant Chiharu smiled as she was laughing with Juno. "_So that's how it really is… Chiharu. I didn't even consider how she really felt…_" Kira showed a trace of melancholy.

"_Could it be that Juno-kun only approached Fukushima just to ask of her approval for Yamagata? Am I on the right track here?_" Haruna's confusion was immense that she jumped to conclusions that Juno approached Kira earlier to ask about Chiharu. Gym class came, Juno beckoned Chiharu who promptly approached him. "Hey Matsunada-kun! I'm coming!" Chiharu was running towards him when she accidentally tripped. Juno quickly came to her and helped her up. "I got you! Whew… you gave me quite a scare. And your shoe laces are a bit undone…" He chuckled. "Oh, I didn't see that. Clumsy me!" She stuck her tongue out. Kira was already forming a lot of theories in her mind about those two being in such good terms lately. "_Aren't they being too comfortable with each other all of sudden?_" She thought as if she has the right to be this jealous but she controlled herself for she knows her place. Aside from her, another someone was also feeling envious. It was Arima, who felt uneasy after seeing them always side by side.

After that class, Arima met Chiharu by chance at the hallway. "Oh, Kurosawa-kun! It's been a while…" She greeted. Arima's face was facing left as if he's trying to avoid his face from being seen by her directly. "What is it? You're behaving a little odd…" She tried looking at the direction of his face, although he kept glancing away. "Listen, I really don't understand why, but somehow, you being close to Matsunada... bugs me a little." He was beating around the bush saying he is confused about his own emotions and couldn't understand why he became irritated when he saw her and Juno together. "Is that it? Hihihi… I didn't know that you actually felt that way. But still, I'm so glad that you opened that up to me…" She showed her usual sunshiny smile. "Don't worry, nothing's going on between us. It's just that…" She whispered her explanation and Arima was definitely relieved.

During this time, Juno was having a serious talk with Haruna as well. "Haruna… I called you here to admit something. I don't hate you or anything… Because the truth is that… I do love you, but only like a little sister. You know, since, I'm the youngest, it's like you being with me felt like I'm with a younger sister… I was also happy being with you, it's as if I really enjoy your company…" He blew her off in the nicest way he could yet not straight to the point. She faintly smiled with tears flowing. "I see… Nothing more than a sister. I get whatever it is you're trying to say, I'm not that dumb… I hate you! I hate you the most Juno-kun!" She shook her head a lot of times and ran as fast as she could. Kira, who was washing her face at the faucet nearby was surprised by Chiharu who appeared out of thin air. "Kira-chan… I need to tell you something…" Chiharu started. Before she could explain any further, Kira took the initiative and spoke, "Congratulations Chiharu… Don't worry, I'm not angry… Just do whatever you want that makes you happy and remember that I support you 100%. You should go for him, he's a nice guy… And I'm sure that he'll take good care of you than any other man…" Kira was gloomy and she walked away.

Chiharu was left dumbfounded. "_What was that about? I was just going to tell her to go straight to the auditorium. But… hhhmm… judging from what she said, she's really jealous of me and Matsunada-kun! That's **good**! She really does like him! But, **bad** for me! She felt like I betrayed her! NOooo! _Kira-chan! Wait! I can explain!" Chiharu understood clearly, and had a late reaction of what Kira said. After Kira got changed into her uniform, she saw an anonymous note on her locker saying that she should go to the school auditorium. "_Who the hell is this from? Must be some pathetic prank…_" She guessed, but she went anyway. She entered and it was dark. She heard soft guitar playing a familiar song. It was the same song she composed during her choir member days. It was supposed to be played by violin, but the guitar playing was a good alternative as well.

As the lights turned on, the song turned into **rock** and she was taken aback as she saw Juno playing this music together with his band. Only the stage lights were lit so her full attention was only the front. Juno tweaked the song, since he's a good composer and reviser. She saw that he was playing from the bottom of his heart. After the show, the other light turned on and she saw a lot of students behind her who were actually around all this time. "Wasn't that entertaining?" He yelled at the microphone and the spectators went crazy. Kira was puzzled and was wondering how foolish she looked thinking that she's the one whom he **dedicates** the song to. "This song is dedicated to the one I like the most!" He shouted. He reached out his hands to her and was inviting her to come up the stage. She reciprocated as she accepted his hand and walked up to him. "Fukushima Kira… I want to grab this opportunity to scream in front of everybody, **_DAISUKI da yo! _**(I like you)" He screamed into the heavens and Kira thought that it was so sweet of him to do this sort of thing. "_They do belong together…_" Everybody came into acceptance except the trio, Ranmaru and Haruna. "That was such a courageous way to confess but… I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline…" She denounced using the microphone. Everybody gasped. "No! Kira-chan! Don't do this! It's not what you think! There's nothing between me and Matsunada-kun! He only asked my help to make this flashy confession possible!" Chiharu ran up the stage. "Yeah yeah! This is a one in a million chance that Matsunada actually became corny and lowered himself like this when it comes to love!" Some of the audience yelled as well. Kira was enlightened at last. "Sorry I've turned you're classical music to rock. But you see, that's the only way I can use the song and dedicate it to you." He apologized shortly.

Haruna was deeply hurt and left, "_I can't stand another minute of this!_" She said. Ranmaru's exaggeratedly shedding tears and was calling Kira over the crowd. "Kira! Don't do it! You might regret everything!" But no one can hear a thing he says because they're all focused on the main attraction. Chiharu pushed them closer to each other. Without second thoughts, in front of the crowd, he **kissed** her. Everybody went, "_Aaaawwww…_" Although, some shrieks were heard. Some lamentations were heard as well, especially from their avid fans and admirers, boys and girls alike. After the kiss, "This is embarrassing…" Kira separated herself a bit although she was blushing madly. "No need to be shy. We kissed a lot of times…" He was too confident. His band members asked out loud, "How do you really feel about this chick?" He gave a devilish grin and answered, "**She rocks my world...**" They all shrieked, but when the teachers appeared. "Matsunada! You didn't ask permission to use the auditorium for your personal affairs! And most of all… NO '**_PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION_**' ALLOWED!" The teachers scolded and broke up the lip-locking love birds.

To be continued^_^


	32. 31st Chapter

_TITLE: "**Ranmaru's Determination; Haruna's Dashing Hopes...**"_

* * *

Ranmaru equipped himself well with flowers, chocolates, and jewelry as presents for Kira. "_Kira… I swear that today, I will certainly win your heart and snatch you away from that Matsunada…_" He pledged that he'll win her over. He went to school with energetically. "Good morning Kira! Miss me? I bought you all of these to show you how much I love you!" He handed Kira all the gifts. At that exact scene, Juno showed up, and Ranmaru was deliberately ignored. "Hey, Kira! Let's go to class together!" He intended to keep her away from Ranmaru as much as possible. "Yah sure… **Matsunada**…" She answered. "_*Sigh*_ From now on, I want you to call me by my first name, okay?" He pinched her cheek. "Fine, **Juno**... Matsunada…" She did say his first name but included his last name which sounded formal. "Geez… Just the first name!" He complained and squeezed her face harder. When they got farther away from Ranmaru, "And from now on, I don't want you accepting gifts from other guys…" He jealously spoke. "You're being too possessive, it's **only **Ranmaru… He's not much of a big deal for you, is he?" She sounded like she was challenging him. "Yeah, and his first name you can call out just fine…" He envied. They didn't know that another pair of eyes was angrily looking at them. It was Haruna.

Ranmaru signed up for Karate club after realizing that Juno and Kira were always there together. "_Yoshida? Joining Karate club?_" Some students were doubtful and suspicious. During training, "Let's have a friendly match!" Juno initiated with Kira. But even before she could agree, Ranmaru intervened and rudely got between the two. "Kira! I can be with you now! Because I joined the karate club! Please do take care of me as I stay here!" He intervened in every of their conversations and kept stealing Kira's attention. "Uh, dude... didn't you see that I was talking to my _**girlfriend**_?" Juno pulled him by the shoulders. "Actually, you have no right to call her your girlfriend because she didn't say '**_yes_**' to you during your confession now, did she?" Ranmaru fought back. Kira's lips were completely sealed, because Ranmaru has a point. Suddenly, the instructor called for Kira, "Fukushima, please assist the new guy… He's still a rookie when it comes to combat…" He assigned Kira as Ranmaru's '_baby-sitter_'. "Okay…" Kira has no choice but to obey the instructor's commands. "You've got to be kidding! Just let me do it in her place!" Juno insisted to take her place so that Ranmaru won't be able to steal her. "I'm the teacher, so whatever I say goes." The instructor was bossy as ever. Juno was furious after seeing Ranmaru's sly smile as he and Kira went to the other side of the dojo. "_He does have a point. But… still… they all know that Kira already agreed!_" He realized that Kira didn't exactly reply to his feelings.

"Let's just start with the basics. Follow my lead…" Kira showed him some simple stances and moves. Juno was keeping a close eye just around the corner. As he mimic her movements, he tried injuring himself with silly karate moves, and hurt himself on his first try. "**OUCH**! I think I broke my ankle!" He screamed in pain. To Juno, it appeared as if it was done purposely. "_That bastard! What a faker!_" He exclaimed to himself. "Come on, I'll bring you to the nurse's office…" Kira helped him up and assisted him as he walks. "Let me bring him there, Kira…" Juno volunteered. "I can't. He's my responsibility…" She was reluctant, and he was jealous again. Ranmaru evilly smiled at his direction. "Can't you see right through that ass? He's only faking it!" Juno saw right through Ranmaru's plot after he grinned at him. "**Juno**! Stop acting so immature all the time!" Kira yelled at him. He felt like he was stabbed as she scolded him. "I most certainly am not jealous! Tch! Fine! Go! Like hell I care!" He denied. As he saw the two left, he just said to himself, "_At least she called me by my first name…_" But the thought of it wasn't enough to satisfy him.

The nurse was out, but they let themselves in anyway. Kira laid him gently at the bed and stayed beside him in case anything hurts. "Don't leave me okay?" Ranmaru smiled weakly. After some alone time in the infirmary, Kira's eyelids were already falling, and eventually fell asleep and her head landed on the bed. "_This is my chance…_" He tried stealing a kiss from her. Juno, who had been spying by the window, barged in insanely and woke Kira. "Kira! Open your eyes!" He shook her, and she moans, "Ugh… what?" She drowsily looked at his eyes. "Sorry about yelling at you earlier. Let's go… The nurse is here to take care of Ranmaru…" He even brought the nurse along saying that they will leave Ranmaru to her care. "It's okay… I wasn't mad at you at all. Let's go…" She definitely agreed and left with him. "Take care Ranmaru…" She bid him good bye. Ranmaru's schemes were in shambles. "_I lost my chance! Thanks to that Matsunada…_" He clenched. "Why do you always have to fall asleep in such unsafe places?" He scolded. "Sorry to disappoint you **you're majesty**! And you said you were sorry… Pssshhh…" She showed an irritated reaction. "Don't take it the wrong way… I was just…" He couldn't say it. "Just what?" She asked. "Alright! I'll come clean! I'm really , really jealous! So jealous that I'd do anything to keep you away from other men! Because you're so irresistible that I still don't have enough confidence that some guy might seduce you away from me!" He admitted finally. "_Seduce_ huh? Are you trying to flatter me? Fine, then I'll try my best not to capture guys' attention." She took an oath. Through her words, Juno calmed down a bit and had his arms around her shoulders as they walked.

After the fake trip to the clinic, Ranmaru looked for Haruna. He saw her at the rooftop. "Haruna, I know how much you loved Juno. Why not try forming an alliance with me? If you really want him back then work hard for it…" He enticed her to join forces in breaking up the two. "That offer sounds persuasive… but… I'm gonna pass. I'm not in the mood for dealing with those two and they're no longer my concern…" She politely refused his proposal. "Are you going to let him go that easy? You didn't even try your best!" He shouted. "Don't tell me what to do Ranmaru! You're only doing this for yourself. I'm sorry but I'm done with this nosing business…" She shut him up, and he was dumbstricken. "You know what's the best you can do right now? Just confess to her… But do it maturely or else she won't take you seriously, like what she always does. Because to her, you're just an annoying asset. Just like what I am to Juno…" She woefully said as she gave him a piece of advice.

After school, Ranmaru and Kira were the two left behind doing classroom cleaning. "You can leave now Ranmaru, your job's done. Besides, you need to rest." Kira let him go ahead. He shut the door so that no one can hear them. "Listen… Kira… I want to tell you something too…" He was sincere and Kira sensed it. "I really , really like you… I already know you know but, this time, I want to show you that I'm serious about you…" He said. "Ranmaru, stop joking around, you're making the atmosphere intense…" Kira's eyes widened as she saw a bit of an unusual sight. Ranmaru's eyes were determined and his aura scared her a bit. "Why won't you believe me? How come you believed Matsunada when he said it to you? Why?" He screamed. Kira saw that he really is serious but she just pretended not to take him seriously so that he'll give up on her. All of a sudden, he forced a kiss on her and this time, she couldn't understand why she can't fight him back. She was so weak and helpless, and her knees are wobbling. "Ranmaru stop! Please!" She pleaded and was tearful.

Juno, who was at the school gates waiting for Kira, was in suspicion. Surprisingly, Haruna appeared in front of him. "Haruna… How are you?" Juno couldn't speak of anything more. "You don't have to ask… You already know how I'm doing. Anyway, the reason why I went here is to warn you… Something may happen to Fukushima if you don't find her quick…" She gave him a hint. So he rapidly dashed up to the classroom. Since the door was locked, he forcibly kicked it open to get inside. He saw what Ranmaru was doing so he pushed him away and punched him on the face. "Ranmaru I'm warning you! If you ever hurt Kira again, I swear I'll break your face!" Juno threatened. Kira got a good grip on him and was a bit teary but was obviously avoiding it from falling. "Are you okay?" He held her face desperately and she nodded.

Ranmaru felt a bit guilty, and ran so far away. He found himself racing in the school garden. Coincidentally, Haruna was there too. "What brings you here?" Haruna asked as if she has no idea what had happened. "I'm a failure! I even made her cry… After seeing how she feared me, and yet she found comfort in him, I already know that I'm the loser…" He silently said. "I forgot to tell you… I just realized this just now… If you really love someone, you have to learn to let go…" She shared. Ranmaru was already weeping. "To be fair, I'll cancel the engagement, so that we can both let go. Okay?" Ranmaru, felt comfort in her words and cried in agreement. "You're probably right…" Haruna was so touched to see him cry and saw that he was such a sensitive guy. "There, there… It's okay… We can get through this together…" She patted his back.

Meanwhile, the other two who were walking home were pretty silent, till Juno created an icebreaker, "What happened back there? Why didn't you fight back?" Juno's anger still couldn't escape his head. "Ranmaru turned aggressive all of a sudden. I don't understand why I couldn't fight back. I think I'm becoming my weak self again." She opened up. He was still not satisfied with her reply so he sought more of her answers. "How does it feel? When Ranmaru kissed you?" He quietly stooped his head lower. Kira's brows met and answered his question anyway. "It was strange, and scary. I felt his tongue inside my mouth. I don't understand it at all…" She explained and obviously, she was still a bit naive about those sorts of things. Juno almost leapt from shock when he heard. "_D*mn! that Ranmaru will pay…_" He uttered to himself and was cursing a lot. He held her on both shoulders and made her face him directly. "Swear to me that you'll never let anyone kiss you but me… What he did was called a '**_French kiss_**'… And f*ck! It's such an annoying thought that he get to do it to you first!" He was completely acting like a little kid. She chuckled, "Okay, I promise…" Kira found his jealousy kind of cute. He was blushing so hard about this confession of jealousy. So to get back at her, he removed his blazer and covered their heads. "This is payback... for being kissed by somebody else..." And they did kiss.

To be continued^_^


	33. 32nd Chapter

_TITLE: "**A Test Of Fidelity...**"_

* * *

"_Kira! Do you mind if I come over to your house?_" It was Ayano's voice on the phone. "Sure… You can drop by any time…" Kira assured that it's okay, since she is the sister of the man she loves. After a few hours, as Kira opened the door, there stood Ayano who looks like she's in distress. "Come on in. Make yourself at home…" Kira invited her and showed her hospitality by offering some refreshments. "Are your parents around?" Ayano seemed to talk like she was a frustrated criminal on the run. "Nope, they went out. Why'd you ask?" Kira was filling Ayano's glass with juice. "I really need to talk to you about a private matter…" Ayano held her hands and she can sense that Ayano's a bit shaky. "Fire away. You can always confide to me…" She encouraged her to be more transparent.

"I've been going through something tough. Let's just say that any girl who'd be in my shoes will be scared of such situation. I'm still not ready for anything like this, Kira! I'm terrified!" Ayano was overcome by sadness and tears dropped continuously. "You're… **_pregnant_**, aren't you?" Kira speculated, and Ayano was surprised how she easily found her out. "Yes… I took a test and it was positive. I don't know what to do… You're the only one whom I can tell. I'm embarrassed to tell my brothers because they look at me with respect. Especially not to my father and mother. But I really do love the man of the child I'm bearing." Ayano was frustrated as she expressed her flowing emotions to her. "The father of the child, where is he? Is he going to take responsibility?", "Yes, he's doing the best that he can. But I'm still engaged to this other guy, and I can't let him know or else, father will also find out." , "Ayano-neesan… I know how much you want to obey your father, but marriage should not be done just to please someone else. I'm not really sure if this is the right thing to do, but I think that you should openly admit it to him. I mean, so what if he renounces you as his daughter, as long as you're with the one you truly love the most… At least that's what I'd do if ever, but, the decision is still yours."

Ayano was kneeling as she embraces Kira. "I'm so envious of you Kira! You're living a free and normal life. You're also strong and you're a woman of principles…" With what Kira is seeing now, she can also tell that Ayano is still any normal girl who's not perfect, cool and composed all of the time. After their _heart-to-heart_ talk, Ayano was fully decided on what to do. "Thank you for your undivided attention Kira. You're really like a sister to me. And I wish you and Juno happiness too… I know you two can continue to carry on any storm that **would be** coming to your relationship." Ayano feebly smiled. Kira felt that those words meant far beyond what they seem. "The pleasure's mine, but…what do you mean by that?" Kira didn't know why but she sensed that something bad is going to happen. "If I must tell you then… My father was so furious about the cancellation of the merging of the **Matsunada** and **Oshiro** company, since Haruna already cancelled the engagement because of Juno. So he tried finding another company to unify with. The president of the other company agreed but only on one condition… his daughter must be married to one of the Matsunada heirs. I think we already know who it must be…" Ayano's tone changed and she became more serious and the thought of it all made Kira worry.

She went to visit him in his apartment. She took hold of the knob and the door was slightly opened. But before she welcomed herself in, she heard him conversing with someone on the phone: (NOTE: I will also show the lines of the one talking on the other side, for you to understand. But of course Kira only hears Juno's talking) "_Ah my boy! It's been a while since we've had a discussion…_" Akihiko confidently spoke to him as though they were close. "Tch! You're really cunning. You already found the number of this house…" He was always using a sarcastic tone on his own father, same as Akihiko. "_Let me tell you the latest news. Since Oshiro Haruna has cancelled the engagement, I have to find another suitable wife for you. Her name is **Yukimura Saotome**… She'll be coming over there today, so brace yourself._" Akihiko told him all of his plans and he was extremely inflamed that his father made decisions without him knowing. "You sly dog… No matter what you do, I won't let you boss me around…" Juno sticks to his own guts. "_Ah, you can't escape me my boy… I think I was being too soft on Fukushima. What if I had her expelled from school. With the power I yield, anything's possible. If it's still not enough to separate you two, I'll make sure she won't get any good job offers, or a good career in the future. Or worse, she and her family won't be living peacefully at all._" Zaibatsu threatened. "_D*mn _you! I won't let you do that!" He pummeled his hands on the desk where the phone lied. "_That's why to be able to protect her from my wrath, do as I say and marry the woman of my choice. Forget about Fukushima._" Akihiko ended the call, and Juno was definitely feeling disheartened. He slowly laid down on the floor in vexation.

Kira pretended to have just arrived. "Hey there… You don't look so good…" She came closer to him. He hugged her on the waist and they stayed in that position for a little while. "I'm leaving… Stay here okay?" Juno stood up and changed outfits. "Where are you going?" Kira was anxious. "Somewhere… Don't follow…" He was as cold as ice when he left her in that apartment. She felt lonely when he showed her that attitude. Even though she was told to stay put, Kira set out into spying on him. She wore a _**wig**_ and _**violet-tinted shades**_, and compared to her past boyish disguises, she's becoming more feminine nowadays. As she followed him, she saw that he was patiently waiting by the streets while talking to someone through his cell phone. After that, a car stopped by him, and out of the car came a gorgeous woman. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him directly. But Juno wasn't protesting, instead he reciprocated the kiss passionately. Kira felt as though she was being betrayed. But since she puts her trust in him, she didn't rampaged. Instead, she kept up to where they were going.

The car was hurdling too fast so she called for a taxi to follow them. They came to a bar and entered inside. "Don't worry, I'll make you fall for me in no time, so forget about that pathetic girlfriend of yours…" Saotome seductively whispered to his ear. Juno was just quiet and obeyed her wishes like a puppy. Kira couldn't hear well because of the loud music, and the place was fully booked by rowdy people. Saotome offered him a drink. "Here, this will help you forget… If it doesn't work, let me be the one to make you forget." She came close to him and sat on his lap. "No! I'll just drink it…" He pushed her away gently and drank the wine. "Hmph! The more you play hard-to-get, the more I'm attracted to you…" She said with a voice that gave him shivers down his spine, and he felt like he was getting excited. Kira was pushing through the crowd, when she bumped on to someone. "Hey there pretty… wanna dance?" The stranger invited. In fact, he was being forceful maybe because he's drunk. She doesn't want to make a commotion for she was keeping a low profile. "_Crap! I can't kick him, Juno might recognize me…_" Kira thought. Juno was already eyeing at her because he can see that she was being harassed, although he wasn't aware that she was Kira. The guy was stroking her butt, so to lose Juno's suspicion, she kissed the guy to make it seem like they were only a mere couple having fun. She was disgusted at what she did out of desperation.

"Let's go find a quiet room… Don't even try refusing me. You do know what I can tell your father to make your girlfriend get into a heap of trouble…" Saotome was self-assertive, so he was not left with any other choice but to say yes. Kira saw that the two were leaving, then the guy Kira kissed thought that she digs him. "You want me that bad?" He grinned. She was about to run away to follow them when the guy pulled her back and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth. The scent made her faint. She woke up and she was lying on a bed. From the noises she hears, she's still inside the bar, only in a different room. Then suddenly, she saw the guy who took her there. He forcefully laid her down. "**Kyah**! Stop this! Let me go!" She struggled so hard but he was too strong for her, probably because she was still weak from the _**chloroform**_ she inhaled. "You know you want it…" He pinned her hands down only with one hand, and his other hand slipped inside her shirt and groped her breasts. It gave her chills as she remembered the time she was almost raped. She cried, yet, the reason for her tears are Juno. "_Why did you leave with that girl? You left me, now I'm suffering like this…_" He took off her shades and saw how frightened she was. "Your reaction only provokes me more…" He raised her shirt up. "**LET GO**!" She yelled.

The door opened all of a sudden. She thought she was saved, and then it took her attention as she saw Juno kissing Saotome in the neck, and were both half-stripped. "Hey! Can't you see that this room is occupied?" The guy drunkenly screamed. "Harass her wherever you want, but not here. Because we'll be playing in this room…" Juno conceitedly made them leave the room. The guy was scared of his authoritative aura. Kira sat up with tears flowing from her cheeks. Juno's eyes widened as he recognized her when she took off the wig. "What you two were doing… it hurts… But hearing those words from your mouth directly, hurt me a lot more…" She sobbed. "Kira, why are you here?" He was going to touch her. "No! Get away from me! I hate you! You didn't save me at all!" She threw at him the dolphin necklace and ran away from him, out that bar trying to escape reality. Juno's face was darker than before. "Forget that, let's continue…" Saotome initiated. "Don't touch me you slut! I should've never agreed to this!" He dressed himself up and catches up to her. "How could you? Didn't you see that wanton woman was having sex with another man? She's a **hustler**! A **hooker**!" Saotome shouted. Juno paused with his fists clenched so hard that they'll break. Those hands found themselves almost strangling Saotome. "If you ever trash talk her in my presence, I'll make sure your **_whoreson_** of a father would be lamenting at the foot of your grave…" Then he pushed her aside.

As he came out of the bar, he saw his father's car parked out there and realized that he was keeping an eye on them because everything was planned by him all along. "You son of a _b*tch_! If you dare do anything else to separate the two of us, I swear I won't hesitate to kill you with my own hands!" He grabbed his father's collar. "Can't you see what that girl has done to you? You're throwing away your opportunity for a brighter future only for that girl? Come back here!" His father tried stopping him. "The only future I'll be having is being with her! At least she's not some _whore_ like that Yukimura woman you set me up with!" He shoved his father away and ran to find her by all means. He looked every place where she could possibly head to. Lastly, when he came to the beach, he saw a familiar silhouette. He tried to approach but when she saw him, she ran away the more. "Stop running away from me! I can't take it anymore!" Juno yelled and was still chasing her as fast as he could. "Don't come near me you disgusting, unfaithful freak!" She continuously tried avoiding him.

"Wait! Let me expl-" Juno fell and bumped his head on a huge rock and lost consciousness. Kira looked back and alertly came to his aid. She knelt down and held his head on her bosom. "No! Juno! Are you hurt?" She checked. She's still distrusts him, so she made sure he's really not conscious. "Come on! Open your eyes!" But he won't stir even when she tapped his face. "I really won't forgive you if you die!" Her embrace got tighter and she hysterically cried. He snickered and opened one eye, it was just an act after all. "Finally! I got you!" He pounced on her and they were lying on the sand. "You Pig! Liar! Cheating freak! You're killing me!" She exerted a great force to push him away, but he was persistent. "I won't let you go! Not until you tell me that you don't love me straight to my face!" He forcibly held her face. "Stop it! Stop it! You're really sending me to my own grave… After what you did, you don't know how depressed I was that I almost went into a_ coma_!" She shook her head over and over. To calm her down, he kissed her. It was powerful and convincing. "_*SIGH*_ I finally shut you up…" He said with ease. But Kira won't look at him. "You're playing with me… I should've never fallen for you again..." She silently whimpered. "Ssshh… I'm sorry I've misused your trust. I'd never cheat on you, because I love you too much. That woman… she means nothing to me… I was at my wit's end that I helplessly succumb to my father's wishes. If you still don't believe me, then let me rephrase that, _Daisuki, ie, **Aishiteru**…_(I like you, no, **I love you**) He said it straight out. His voice, his breath near her ears, it gave her jitters, yet it made her feel so secured. "You meanie! I hate you so much yet I've fallen for you completely! You're so unfair! So easy to be forgiven!" She couldn't help herself so she hugged him back. And for them, **_Aishiteru _**is like the most ultimate level of saying how much you love a person. He gave her back the necklace, "This is the necklace that bonds us together, right? That's why you should always wear it." He lovingly put it on her neck and showed his necklace too. And Kira eased down and was so glad, then the two finally made up.

After he escorted her to her house, he abruptly marched to the mansion to confront his father. When he reached the place he heard a loud slap. "Ayano you're a disgrace! First my youngest, and now you? If you still have enough dignity left in you, have that thing aborted!" Akihiko showed how much he detested his eldest daughter. "I won't." Ayano was quiet and held her face that was humiliatingly slapped. "Dad! Stop this. You're hurting Onee-san!" Takano defended. "She deserves worse than that! She failed my high expectations!" Zaibatsu was prideful and wouldn't listen to what she has to say. "Ayano-neesan has always been trying her best to achieve your expectations! Can't you at least be there for her in her time of need?" Yoshino asked wisely. His father left when he saw Juno enter. "Do whatever you like! Defend that undignified sister of yours! I won't give a _d*mn _about all of you anymore! From now on, anyone who defies me will no longer be affiliated with me in any way!" He called off the discussion and walked out. The two brothers went to talk things out with their father, while Ayano was left with Juno. "What happened, sis?" Juno came closer to his sister. "That's how he's always like… When you fail him, he disposes you away like some trash." Ayano cried. "Don't tell me you're...", Juno guessed. "What? pregnant? Yes… I am, from my boyfriend… But, it's alright. I never regretted anything… I never wanted to marry my fiancé anyway…" Ayano frailly smiled at him. He hugged his sister to relieve her. "Listen to me… If you really want to be with Kira, you have to make her yours as early as possible. That way, father won't have any more objections…" Ayano sincerely said. Juno also thought that this is a good idea, worried only that she might not agree to it.

To be continued^_^


	34. 33rd Chapter

_TITLE: "**Are You Ready?**"_

* * *

**_Rrriinnnggg_**… There goes Juno's phone early in the morning. "What's up?" He picked up. "_Juno, this is Haruna… Please meet me at your mansion later. We need to talk…_" Haruna said and never addressed him in a sweet endearment as she used to do before. "Okay… But let's make sure my old man's not there… I don't want to see that old fart's face…" He agreed. At the Matsunada manor, they met at the balcony. The felt the fresh air which was the only sound they can hear in their silence. "Juno…" Haruna begun, "I just want you to know that our engagement… It was cancelled by me. It's fine, because I've already accepted your decision. We can't go on with our marriage if it's only a_** one-sided**_ love… Hehe… I failed in making you fall in love with me. I put a lot of effort into it too, yet Fukushima didn't do much but still, she's the one you chose. Really, I swear, if you got tired of her and you come running to me, I won't accept you even if you beg! And I promise that I won't cry for you anymore!" She joked and was still being her braggart self. Juno was more comfortable than before, now that Haruna can smile in front of him again. "It's a deal Haruna! Don't ever let me to jumble up your life ever again. And, I know for sure that there's a much more suitable guy waiting for you out there." He encouraged. "Pssshhh… Yeah that's true… You're not the only living **hot** guy in this big wide world! Uuuhhhmmm… so I guess this is goodbye! It's been nice knowing you… Juno-kun…" Haruna was slowly shedding tears as she gave him a last hug and then left abruptly.

After that heartbreaking conversation, Juno made some arrangements about his date with Kira. After calling and letting her know, she immediately agreed and prepared for it. She was walking by the street, and by chance, Ranmaru was also walking towards her direction. As soon as Kira saw him, she slowly walked towards to him. But Ranmaru, who still had a trace of guilt in his heart, did his best to avoid her. "Hey! Stop it right there, Ranmaru!" Kira chased him, yet he was being hard to get and scurried away from her. "Please! I can't let you see my face. Not like this, Kira!" He was breathing so hard. When Kira got a hold of his sleeve, he still kept avoiding looking directly at her face. "Ranmaru… You don't have to stay away from me all the time… I've forgiven you already. There's no need to be irritated with each other's presence anymore…" She peacefully spoke. "Kiraaaa!" Ranmaru burst in a loud cry and kneeled before her, repeatingly saying he's sorry. "Pick up your feet… I'm not some kind of _goddess_ for you to worship." Kira helped him stand up and said it as a joke to make him smile, and all is fine again. "Oh yeah… That reminds me… I have to meet someone pronto. I'll be going now, Kira… And thank you." Ranmaru bade her good bye, and he left her. He was able forget about her with no regrets because from now on, things between them can be normal again.

Kira continued her walk. She was heading to the train stations. In her short journey, she met another someone. The guy was standing by the lamp post, and was smoking. "Aidou?" Kira called his name out, although she barely remembers it. Aidou rolled his eyes and saw Kira standing in front of him. She was wearing a cute mini-skirt, and a cute pink top, and a pair of gladiator sandals to match. "Whoa! Am I hallucinating? I'm seeing such a beautiful angel standing by me…" He came closer to her. "Nice smooth talk… You know, smoking is bad for your health. You better stop…" She gave him a friendly advice. "Okay, I'll stop… In one condition… You have to be my girl!" He smiled merrily and placed her arms on her shoulders. "Not a chance, man. You'd be betraying your best friend…" She removed his slick arms on her. Aidou snickered and followed Kira's suggestion, so he threw the cigarette away and kept her company on her way to the train station. "You know… that best friend of mine, he's really a **jerk**! It took him almost a year to realize that he loves you already…" Aidou said. "I know… He's slow…" She expressed in few words. They were just walking without an aim and slow-paced just to make the conversation last a bit longer. "Don't you know that Juno was once his father's favorite son? _Akihiko-sama_ always brags Juno to everyone. Haha! Who would've thought that monkey was a child-prodigy…" He unveiled more about his best friend's secret past. Kira was bewildered and never thought about that. "He's a spoiled brat because of his father. He always get whatever he wants because his father gives it all to him on a silver platter." He explicated. "But… What happened to them now? They don't get a long, not even a single moment…" She was eager to hear more.

"Since their father often go abroad, leaving him with his siblings home alone, Juno's feelings grew farther and farther apart from his dad. You know how rich people are… Not spending much time for their children when it comes to serious business which eventually leads to rebelliousness. He stopped studying hard yet his brothers and sisters strived to do the exact opposite to achieve their father's attention and affection. And now… everything's_** topsy-turvy**_." Aidou's lengthy explanation says it all. "He is a bit rebellious, isn't he?" She pondered. "So, as my best bud's girlfriend, please take care of him…" It was a simple, yet a meaningful request. "I will… You have nothing to worry about." She reassured. When they got there, Juno was already waiting and he saw them talking blithely. He pulled her away from Aidou. "And why are you together with this player?" He glared at Aidou. "_Chillax_ (Chill and relax) jealous boy… I only walked her here just to be safe." Aidou said in defense. "I can't even guarantee her safety when she's with you…" Juno is still not convinced. "Anyway, thank you for the short story Aidou… and also for walking me here…" Kira ended their childish fight. "Don't mention it Kira, the pleasure is all mine. And if ever you feel like betraying that monkey, come and find me as soon as possible…" Aidou said as he was walking away. "Sure, why not?" Kira replied and Juno was provoked. "How could you agree to that proposition?" He was really like a jealous little boy. "I was just kidding… Kidding, okay?" She smiled secretly.

They rode a train and were going someplace I don't know where. Inside one of the train's car, they were seated comfortably near each other. "Do you remember? In this exact train station is the place where I confessed to you a long time ago?" Kira brought up the past. His lips are sealed because he feels guilty whenever he remembers that unpleasant incident. "I always peep on you secretly… Although you hardly took notice of me. I was furious of you after your harsh refusal, that I almost cursed you. Yet, after all of those years, I still can't forget you…" She was staring at the glass window. His eyes were opened wide as he heard that last statement and immediately looked at her face. "Well… it's all in the past, so let's just leave it there…" She smiled and faced him as well. He clutched her hands, "Hey, look… I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me for my past actions." He sincerely pleaded. Kira was so touched. "Fine… Just treat me to lunch and you're forgiven…" , "That's it? It's not even enough. Come on! You can slap me, punch me or whatever!" He couldn't accept her being this kind after all he has done. She gave him a slight tap on the cheek. "That will do…" She said with a cute smile. He was glad that she could smile now, unlike before.

After eating they had a short stroll. By coincidence, they met Ranmaru and Haruna together. It looks like the two were also having a date. "Whoa! No way! You two are going out? That was fast!" Juno's assumable statement."Er… No! Don't jump to conclusions Matsunada! It's only a _**friendly date**_…" Ranmaru denied strongly. "Oh nothing… We just formed a secret club for the _**dumpees**_ and heartbroken." Haruna spoke but she didn't mean it in a bad way. "Ranmaru and I had to get going! Have a good time on your official date, heartbreakers!" Haruna pulled Ranmaru and waved at them good bye with a cheeky smile. The two were just left clueless. After having a few strolls, they went to a peaceful place where you can see the beautiful view of a bay. The sun was setting which adds to the romantic atmosphere. "I want to ask you something… How much do you love me? If you convert it to measurement." Kira thought it was a silly and random question, but she answered it anyway. "Hhmm… If you could measure the whole galaxy for me, then you got my answer…" She was swaying her feet as they were seated by the rocks. Ambiguous, but he was convinced by her response. They were watching the fiery sun as it sets pleasantly. Kira really wished that she brought her camera. As a replacement for the real thing, she made a box figure using the thumb and forefinger of both hands and was pretending it was a camera. "What a beautiful sunset!" She exclaimed while pretending to capture a shot. "You silly girl… You should've told me earlier. We could buy one now if you want…" He initiated. "Nah! This camera I possess is different. It can take pictures that won't fade away even if it takes eternity." She bragged. "Oh really? How is that?" Juno grinned and placed his face closer to hers. "Because everything is stored here in my mind and heart forever. Not a single shot would fade away." She said as she focused her '_lenses_' at him. He blushed and thought that she really looked cute when she said and did that. Then he had an urge to hug her tight and he did. "No matter what you do, you always make my heart pound like crazy! Will you be willing to do _**everything**_ with me?" He said. Kira was perplexed but reciprocated the hug, though the uncertain question kind of bothers her. "What do you mean '_do everything_' with you?" She asked and this is where the '_**doing it**_' topic enters. When he expounded '**it**' to her, it was a surprise that she agreed without hesitation.

He took her to a '**Love hotel**' and booked for an imperial suite (by the way, the expenses were paid by Ayano, so the whole thing was planned from the start). He took his shower first, and then Kira went in next. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and was filled with anxiety. "_I've never been this nervous when it comes to this sort of thing before… Come suck it up! Just possess her entirely and she's yours!_" He said to himself as if a part of him really wants to do it, while the good conscience tells him it's wrong. She got out of the bathroom with only a towel on, yep, very easy to remove. She approached him, and sat beside him. He was carefully taking hers off, and her trembling was conspicuously felt. She was so shy, so he spoke some words or assurance, "It'll be fine… I'll be gentle…" Of course he was aware of her traumatic experience when it comes to this. Finally, he saw everything in her. "So beautiful…" He admired as he was eyeing her wholly. She covered herself with her arms, "A-are you sure I'll be fine?" After all she's only a first timer. He smiled and laid her down the soft bed. It began with a soft kiss, until she can feel his tongue in her mouth. He caressed her whole body which was trembling a lot and her eyes were tightly shut. Then his sister's words resonated in his ears which goes "_If you really want to be with Kira, you have to make her yours as early as possible..._" After giving it a thought, he stopped doing her and sat up at the edge of the bed. "I can't do this to you… I can't make you mine… not like this." , "But why? You said that we are doing this for **US**, right?" Kira was confused too. "No… I feel like I'm only doing this for my own pleasure. Kira, I've been playing with other girls before, and it was reckless of me. But right now, I can't do the same to you, the one I love the most. That's why I will face this problem as a mature person." He lovingly covered her naked body with a blanket.

Kira finally understood his reasoning. "Then let's just sleep…" She moved to give him space and they lay down. Her head was rested in his arm. "Really, I didn't even think about it for the second time. I actually agreed to you that easy. How foolish of me... Don't worry, I promise it won't happen again… You will never make me agree this fast." Kira said and she embraced him. Juno had a late realization and was thinking that he'll regret not doing her. "Eh, on second thought, maybe… we could do '**it**' after dad accepts us already…" He was still taking chances. "Nope! No sex out of marriage…" She spoke with her eyes closed. "Man! Well… then let's get married! I promise that we will build a happy family." He popped a light bulb above his head. "Not yet legal… And how could you promise me that kind of life when you haven't even fix things between you and your dad. History will repeat itself through generations, and I don't want the same thing to happen when we have a family… That is why I forgave my real parents…" Kira was yawning and she has a point. "Then I'll talk to the old fart… And no matter what it takes, I'll make him see that I wasn't wrong in making this choice in life…" He kissed her forehead, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued^_^


	35. 34th Chapter

_TITLE: "**Now Till Forever, Stay By My Side**"_

* * *

The next morning, Kira and Juno checked out of the hotel. They were more refreshed and looked like they both slept soundly last night. He escorted her home and in the middle of their walk, he said, "Kira… today, I'll change everything. I'll go tell my father that I chose you. Even if he offers me all the money in this world, I'll only choose you." He was confident of his words. Kira, on the other hand, was still doubtful if they'd be allowed to go on like this forever. "Okay…" Said she, and Juno can sense that she was skeptical when she said that. "Believe me 'kay? Stop worrying and have faith in me, will you?" He persuaded. "Of course… I have faith in you…" She shortly spoke as she laid down her trust on him.

After sending Kira home safely, first, he went to Ayano and his two brothers secretly. "Hey lil bro! What brings you here?" Takano confusedly welcomed. "It's a good thing father's away in his trip. You'd be dead meat if he sees you in his territory." Yoshino reminded him about being banished in that house. "Juno… I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly when I gave you that advice. Have you done it with her?" Ayano held him and was hoping that they didn't commit the biggest mistake of their young lives. He shakes his head and replied, "_Nee-san_, I came to my senses at the right time. I didn't do anything to her yet. I'll stand up to father in a right and adult way. I'll make him see that I'm serious about her." He made his reasoning. His father is nowhere to be found in the mansion because he's still abroad.

His mother, who was walking down the stairs, saw her beloved, youngest son. "Dearest! I'm so happy to see you!" His mother hugged him and was longing for his presence as though she hasn't seen him for years. "Mom, I came here to talk to dad. I'm ready to defend my relationship with Kira. If he doesn't accept, then so be it. I'll leave for good and renounce the family name. I'm sure he'll only look at me as a disgrace, and I don't want to give you trouble." He sounded so sure and never gave second thoughts. Now, his mother was more understanding and says, "No matter what choice you make, you'll always be my son. I'll always be glad for you. All I ever wanted is for you to find someone you can truly love, and I'm ready to support you all for the sake of your happiness." Not only was she referring to Juno, but to all her children as well. She tenderly embraced them all with her loving hands.

Just in time, the grand doors were opened and the maids welcomed the newcomer in an orderly fashion. It was Akihiko who just happen to arrive from _Europe_, and they can tell by the sour look on his face that he's not in a good mood. "Welcome back… You don't look so lively today…" To make matters worse, Juno welcomed him with an angry face and that same old sarcastic attitude. "What are you still doing here? Haven't I banned you from this house and from being my son?" He contemptuously rolled his eyes at him, and both were determined not to lose in their little game of '**_talk-back_**'. They all gathered in the living room to settle everything. Only Hana and Akihiko were seated on the couch and the four siblings were afraid to come any closer, so they were just standing up while surrounding the seat. It was a deafening silence, Hana was the one to talk first. "So… how's Europe? Did everything go well?" She was nervous when she asked this too, because obviously, it looked like it was all a mess. "Oh, the trip? Yes, yes… Everything went smoothly… Seems like the _**Saotome**_ (The family name of the girl whom his father set him up with) company** ALSO** cancelled the merging just like what had happened to the _**Oshiro**_ company. All because of a bastard son of mine…" His tone and way of speaking was really intended to pin all the blame on Juno for everything.

And from being cool and composed, Juno finally erupted. "Fine! _**Bastard**_ if that's what you want to call me! And to think that I ended up like this is all because of you! You never cared about any of us from the beginning, you old fart! You became so greedy and conceited with your wealth that all you ever paid attention to was your _d*mn_ business!" Finally, they were having '_closure_' or a '_resolution_', although this is a terrifying one. "Don't you dare tell I don't give a _sh*t_! If I didn't care about my work, then imagine what would happen to your future!" He stood up and raised his voice too. Both were headstrong and refused to be defeated. Hana, Ayano, Yoshino, and Takano were all still and didn't want to add up to the argument. They let the two settle things to themselves for their own good. At long last, Hana couldn't stand helplessly waiting by the sidelines anymore so she stood up for his son for the first time. "_Anata_ (it may also be an endearment for a husband or wife, i think)… Your son is right. The future can always wait. What matters is what's happening now. Just like what I have learned from The Fukushima's, the more we forbid them, the more they'll rebel. After all, you should be happy that your playboy of a son actually fell in love for real. And I can't help but thank Kira-san for changing hi ways, which is something that we could also do ourselves as parents, but didn't. Please…open your eyes…" She lengthily elucidated.

Akihiko was astounded. He had a momentary pause and sat back down calmly. Seems like Hana's _soft_ words are the only solution to tame his fiery temper. Everything was silent once again. This time, Akihiko gave it a very, very long thought. To help him decide, Hana whispered a few words to him, which the siblings really had no idea what. He let out a big sigh and told him, "Do whatever you want…" composedly, but showed no sign of willingness in his words. It doesn't only apply to Juno, but to all of them. And the discussion was called to an end. Juno never felt this happy in his entire life. He thankfully knelt and bowed down at his father's feet. "I promise that you won't regret making this decision. I will be more mature as what you want me to be. That's a pledge that I'll never back down from. Thank you for the opportunity." The headstrong and prideful son actually knelt down and lowered himself before his father's feet, which was a surprise to his family. He ran away to find Kira and tell her the good news immediately.

His father was dazzled to see how his son easily laid down his guard and realized that this is what he should've done years ago. "See? He's a really nice boy. You just need to give him a chance to prove himself." Hana smiled at her husband who was still in the state of shock. The other three also left and couldn't believe how the situation was handled fast. Before Ayano completely walked out, his father called. "Ayano…" She glanced back and politely faced him. "Yes, father?" She wasn't looking at him straight. "I accept the relationship you have with that man. In one condition…" He kept her hanging on the climatic part. She was all ears as she waited for his condition. "I want your child to acknowledge us as its grandparents… Are we clear?" He considerately declared. Ayano courteously nodded then bowed her head in agreement and joyfulness was shown.

Meanwhile, Chiharu and Arima were having a '_date_' (At least that's how Chiharu sees it). They were in the library helping each other in a book report. Chiharu's cell phone rang loudly. "**SSSHHHhhh**! Please switch your phones in silent mode…" The librarian restraint. "Sorry about that…" Chiharu and Arima apologized. When she picked up, she answered quietly. "Hello?" , "_Chiharu… This is Kira. I… I'm leaving…_" Kira reported a newsflash, and Chiharu was not believing what she's hearing. The conversation went on. As soon as the call ended, "_It can't be…_" She was wavering and still staring at her phone. "What? What is it?" Arima was also worried. Chiharu called Ranmaru to check if he knows about this too. "Maru-kun! It's Chiharu! Do you know anything about Kira-chan leaving the country?" , "_What? I wasn't told about anything!_" Ranmaru, who was with Haruna, was as flabbergasted as Chiharu. "_Fukushima, you coward…_" Haruna muttered.

And once again, to triple check, she called Juno's phone. "Matsunada-kun! Kira-chan! She's leaving the country with her parents! They're going back to **_California_**." She announced. Juno was ceased from walking as he heard. He shuts his phone, "_Why so sudden? I wasn't ready for this! Kira I swear I'll…_" He was talking to himself and was overcome with furiousness as he gritted his teeth. He promptly ran and called for a cab to deliver him to the exact airport. "_Why did you do something like this behind my back? I can't believe you!_" He was still yelling by himself while running around and trying to find what flight they're in. He looked for the flight to California and might be lucky to see if she's still not on board the plane. Luckily, he saw a girl walking, and recognized her figure easily even when she's not facing him. "**KIRAAaaaaaa**!" He screamed her name madly from afar. "You're a quitter! I thought you were an invincible and strong woman! You never believe me from the very beginning when I told you to trust me!" Kira recognized the voice, so she looked back and saw him standing further behind her. "_Juno?..._"

He ran and trapped her in his arms. "No! I won't let you run away from me! Even if you manage to escape, I'll always chase you wherever you go!" His eyes were tightly shut as he hugged her with all his might. Her parents looked at each other with that sly smile as if they're concocting something evil (well, not really evil, just something sneaky), and they are. "But I…" She was going to explain her side of the story clearly, but he never allowed her to talk. He kissed her and never cared whoever's around. Many people find the scenario amusing, "_Whoa! It's just like a movie!_" They exclaimed. Chiharu came there with Arima, and Haruna with Ranmaru, who rushed there in the middle of their dates, saw this. "Break it up you two… People are staring." Arima, the conservative guy, was the one embarrassed of their little love show. "Whew! We thought, we wouldn't make it in time! Where are your parents by the way, Kira-chan?" Chiharu realized. Kira aimlessly looked for the two, but they were out of sight. "I've been tricked…" Kira said as she saw a note stuck to her back which says: "_We'll be back, eventually. Ma and Pa wishes you good luck!_" Her parents let her stay in Japan.

They were all walking home with relief that Kira was allowed to stay behind. "By the way… Why were you going back to California, Kira?" Ranmaru asked. "Oh that… It was all too sudden that Mom and Dad were invited in a friend's wedding in **_Cali_**. I was asked to be one of the bridesmaid… That's all." She said as though it wasn't a big deal. "**WHAT**?" They simultaneously yelled and all stopped from walking, except Kira who was still walking idly. "And I thought for a second there that you were too chicken to defend your relationship with Juno-kun!" Haruna was feeling sorry for making wrong assumptions. "And you sounded so serious on the phone! Although you didn't make clear reasons." Chiharu said. "I really was scared of what may happen… But I definitely am not chicken! I told you that I trust you… And I never back down from a battle…" She clarified. "Even if it's just for a few days, or weeks… Not having you here would feel like hell…" Juno was the one to talk now. Kira looked at him directly and thought he was cute when he acts like this. She held his face with both her hands, "You really are….." She paused, and they waited for her to finish the sentence. "…an **idiot**…" She unfeelingly said, and they thought she was going to say something sweet. "Wha-!" He was surprised and it was like a huge boulder landed on his head and he was crushed into millions of tiny pieces. Kira winked and stuck her tongue out then make a run for it. "Why you!" He chased her all the way. Then they all went home safe and soundly.

To be continued ^_^ (_Uwa... I'm almost at my end!_)


	36. 35th Chapter THE FINAL ACT

_TITLE: "**An Epilogue Of The Future**" (__I'm really gonna miss my characters. Especially **Kira** and **Juno**, the weird and annoying couple ever!)_

* * *

*_Huff, huff, huff_* Juno was swiftly racing in the streets. He looks at his watch with anxiety, "_Darn it! I'm running late! I'm so dead!_" The Jewelry store's bell rang as Juno entered the door. "Good evening, Matsunada-sama! You're late…" The jewelry seller greeted him with a wide grin. "I know, don't remind me. Now where's the thing I purchased?" He eagerly took the _thing_ he bought, whatever it is. "I'm wishing you all the luck!" The jeweler waved bye at him, and he took off in a heartbeat. "He's grown so much, hasn't he?" Asked his co-worker. "I know… He used to be so small when his mother usually brings him here. And now, he's driving his own course in life." The old jeweler was so proud of him.

The party was already starting. It is Kira's **_18th birthday_** today! The venue was at a five star hotel's ballroom. Even the event was widely posted on a tarpaulin at the imperial palace's lobby. The theme was **_Wisteria_** and everything related to it. Her parents were back from _Cali_ to celebrate with her. They already have their own child too, which will also happen to be Kira's new _step-sister_, and she was happy for them from the bottom of her heart. "You deserve this child that you've been longing for since forever." She congratulated her foster parents. "Thank you sweety! But no matter what happens, remember that you will always be our first child!" Both of them gleefully reminded her that they truly care. Kira was wearing a simple, but elegant gown. Something that is not too flashy and yet not too plain which is _Lavender_ in color. Even Lance himself wouldn't miss this for the world so he crossed the seas just to be able to attend. "Hey _Knightley_! How have you been? Is that bad boy taking care of you properly? Coz if he's not, I'm gonna clobber him for good…" Lance tapped her shoulder and remarked. "Oh… Lance! I've been doing fine. And, no, you don't need to beat up that bad boy, because he's been looking after me real good…" Now, this is what she really wanted to say, but kept it to herself: "_Yeah, he's watching over me like a hawk. SO overprotective that he never lets any other guy get close to me…_" Kira actually smiled, and Lance saw in her condition that she's been very happy with him. "Kira-chan! You're all grown up now! You're finally crossing the stage from _girlhood_ to _womanhood_! I'm so happy for you!" Chiharu was being emotional and gives her best friend a big bear hug. "Chiharu, you're always sentimental…" Kira commented with a chuckle, although she really likes this about her. Arima, Haruna, and Ranmaru said their greetings too. Even her real parents were there with their own families. Kira was also glad to have them together in the same place without disagreement.

The Matsunada family was there as well, "Happy 18th birthday, my dear…" Hana Matsunada kissed her cheeks. "Thank you Hana-san and everyone!" She thanked not only Hana, but the whole Matsunada family. "Oh my! You should call me **_Oka-san_** now!" Hana was awfully excited of Kira being part of the family although it's still too early. "Well… in the near future, you might as well call me _oto-san_." Zaibatsu sincerely proclaimed. Kira was a little embarrassed. "Yo! Where's lil bro, Kira-chan?" Takano gazed from left to right. "I thought he was with you…" She was clueless too. "Nope, he went separately. Maybe he's still wrapping up his present for you! Eeeppp!" Ayano squealed, like she was the one more exhilarated than Kira. "Ayano-neesan, your child is so adorable. Looks a lot like you." Kira, together with Chiharu and the others, looked at the baby with keen interests. "Hohoho… We all know that she got her beauty from her dearest mother…" Ayano, who still had a streak of arrogance, already gave birth to her baby daughter, and she was together with her chosen husband. "Honey, give it up. It's obvious that she's got her father's charms…" Said her husband. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that when she grows up. She'll turn out to be a beauty queen just like yours truly, **_MOI_**!" Ayano replied, and the bunch stayed away from the couple who're having such a petty argument.

Unbelievable that even the triplets were there, and also some classmates. The gangsters also came unannounced. As for the music, Juno's band, **_HAVOC_**, was put in charge of it. Havoc's gigs have been increasing lately, and they were already becoming famous across the whole country. The party was officially started. The "_Eighteen candles_" was put to motion. Eighteen candidates made their best wishes for the debutant. After that, it was time for the "_Eighteen roses_" where eighteen chosen male are to dance with the debutant. Of course, her father had his turn first (Her real father). After some turns with other guys, it was almost time for her last dance. Juno showed up in the nick of time and had his turn. "May I have the last dance, my lady?" He bowed in a gentlemanly manner. He is wearing a tux, and Kira thought it suits him** too** well. "You know, that flirty attitude won't save you from my wrath… Where have you been?" She interrogated. "It's a surprise I must not tell…" He refused to explain any further before he blunders out the secret gift. They danced like there's no tomorrow, and the song got them carried away. It was as though they were the only two in that huge hall. When the dance came to an end, the "_Eighteen gifts_" took place.

Once again, eighteen candidates are chosen for this part. They would say something about the gift and personally hand it to the debutant. As Juno came up to her, he took the microphone and made his announcement. He had nothing with him, "I just want to tell you that, I have something for you that is more special than a gift. Because this one will surely not fade away even if takes forever. Kira Fukushima, **_Aishiteru_**!" He declared his love once again, and everybody went "_Aaawwww… Sooo romantic!_" They cheered. Kira smirked and looked directly at him with her hands on her hips, "Pffttt… Aren't you cheap, and a corny one too…" She was holding her laugh back. "Hey, hey! There's no need to rush. There's still a **part two**!" He was convincing her not to laugh at him, because even he thinks it's corny, but that's just really how much he loves her. From under a table, he pulls out a gigantic box. "There! To show you how much I really love you, open that! And take your precious time while you're at it…" Everyone was wowed to see a box as huge as the table itself. Everybody was wondering the same thoughts: _What could be inside that enormous box?_

As she tore down the cover, she opened the box. Sweat drops showed as she saw scraps of newspaper inside the box. "What is this?" She looked at him, twitchy. "Just keep looking babe…" He was so excited that he almost told her what's inside. She looked harder, and threw away all the scraps of newspaper in her way. When she reached the bottom of the box, she saw something glittering. "W-what? I think this is it…" She grasped the thing and pulled it out. To everybody's amazement, it was a _**ring**_! It was aquamarine! Her birthstone which is also the symbolism of 'l_ove_'. "This is… I…" She was stunned and was hindered from speaking out. Juno took it from her hands, then knelt down before her feet. "Kira Fukushima… YOU **WILL** MARRY ME!" He sounded more like he was yelling a command. "_A proposal?_" They were all bewildered. Then they shrieked and rooted for him by encouraging Kira to say '_yes_'. Kira raised her brow, "Eh? Isn't that supposed to be, '_Will you marry me?_'" She asked. "No way! There's no point in asking! Because, no matter what you answer, you **WILL** marry me!" He was persistent and defended his statement. "Oh, aren't you too confident of yourself? Thus, I **DECLINE**!" She turned him down like that in front of everybody. They all gasped. "What! You freaking _Hard-to-get_ woman! I said you have no say to this because you're already destined to marry me! For the love of… Don't give me any more lame excuses because you're already **18**, darn you!" And the dispute between them was beginning.

Kira was laughing so hard when she saw the look on his face. "You really are immature!" The audience was puzzled. "If you love me, you could wait… Of course it's a _**yes**_, but I want to finish college first… So for now, let's call it an engagement…" Kira came to a decision, and he respected that. "Fine, fine! But I want us to live together starting today! I really couldn't wait any longer, jeez!" He was going insane and was feeling like tearing his hair off. "Sheesh. You are so impatient, your highness…" Kira was already nibbling on some food, and turned back to her emotionless face. "Sooo the **_making love_** part is what you're after, huh?…" Aidou emerged from behind his back and teased him and the crowd laughed along. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Everybody rejoiced and Kira was sure that she'll regret nothing being with him. Mr. and Mrs, Matsunada, her foster parents, and her real parents, approached them, "You two have our blessings, our children…" The couples gave them their best regards.

_**AFTER 2 YEARS…**_

The breeze was mild as the group was having tea by the garden. It was their reunion, even though they get to see each other most of the time. They were having snacks at Juno's home. They were all grown up and mature now. "How's life after that **_one-hit-wonder_**, Matsunada?" Arima came up of the topic all of a sudden. "Well, I made a promise to my dad that I'd take over the business as he wishes. And _Havoc _is still not disbanded, and never will be. Sure, we had fun with fame and fortune, but we all know that there's still more in stored for us than just doing showbiz." Juno sipped tea from his cup. "By the way, how's the relationship between you two? Aren't you two engaged?" Juno asks Arima back. Chiharu and Arima flustered and looked the opposite way. "Oh, we're doing fine… Still taking our slow, and precious time… **_Kyaaaah_**!" Chiharu shyly explained with a squeal and was touching both sides of her red, hot cheeks. "_*cough, cough*_ How's the belly Haruna?" Arima tried to change the topic to avoid any more spilling of secrets. "Oh my! Haha I can feel it kicking!" She touched her tummy lovingly. "I'm so sure this baby will look a lot like Maru! So_ good-looking_, and _prince-like_..." She stuck her head under his neck, and Ranmaru blushed. "Haha, I'm absolutely positive that it will be as _gorgeous _and as _lady-like_ as you, Haru!" Ranmaru responded, and both were exchanging flattering statements now. The others thought that '_Haru-Maru'_ are deeply in love, since they're being sappy all the time.

"Hey? Fukushi- I mean, _Mrs. Matsunada_ is nowhere in sight?" Arima was looking for Kira and elbowed Juno as if he was teasing him. Kira, while holding their first born baby boy, came to the garden to join her circle of friends. "Aaawww… Isn't that cute! It looks a lot like Juno-kun!" Haruna admired. The baby yawned and opened its eyes a bit. "But those eyes… They kinda remind me of Kira-chan…" Chiharu saw the baby's half-closed eyes. "Yo! What's the fuss about?" It was Ayano who came for a visit. She had her daughter with her, and she's grown a bit, and can walk already. "_Mommy! Daddy!_" The little girl said as she walked towards Juno and Kira. "_Ayase-chan_… Uuwwaaa… I'm your mommy! I'm right here! Who would've thought? I only left my daughter to you two for one day, and she already acknowledges you two as her parents…" Ayano cried horridly (of course, she's only joking). "Oh my! It's my _Junpei-chan_! I want to carry him!" Ayano easily changed mood. "Ayase-chan, come to auntie!" Kira carefully handed Junpei to the zealous Ayano. "He reminds me so much of my _baby bro_! Sooooo _kawaiiii_!" Ayano cuddled the baby boy.

"Hahaha! So, Matsunada convinced you to get married even though you are still in college! He's good… Real good…" Ranmaru remembered the time Kira declined his proposal for the sake of college. "Don't remind me… He's too pesky and persuasive that I just found myself standing in front of the priest saying '_I do_'…" Kira indifferently said. Kira is now taking a major in **_Marine Biology_**, which happens to be because of her passion for aquatic stuff, not to mention her strong fetish for dolphins. After a couple of chatting, "Who would've thought that we'd end up with such partners…" Haruna laughed softly with that realization. They all had fun and Juno saw how happy everyone is, especially after seeing how he established his own family, has a stable job as _CEO_ in the Matsunada enterprises (though he still in training). He sighed and looked up at the skies and said to himself, "_I never had any regrets in my choices. We will all live happily ever after, till the end of time… That I swear. I am very thankful that I met the woman who changed my heart…_" Kira saw him gazing up high and calls his attention, "You're spacing out… Why?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Nothing… I'm just very, very happy that I can't express it through words alone. _I love you_!" He carried her and spun her around. They kissed each other. "So cheesy…" The others fully had their eyes on them. "**PRIVACY** PLEASE!" They both screamed.

And the story about an emotionless girl who changed the heart of a hopeless player, vice versa, ends here. Of course their happy life still goes on, I can assure you that! Thank you for the support! I hope you've enjoyed reading, **KOKOROGAWARI**! ^_^ (Please rate and message if you have comments! Or if you guys have any questions, don't hesitate to ask...)

THE END!


End file.
